Trabajo de medio tiempo
by Pitt-Sirius
Summary: Kobato y Fujimoto estarán trabajando juntos en la pasteleria por un largo tiempo. ¿Que sucedera cuando Kobato es repentinamente secuestrada? Un fan de Kobato, enamorado de ella? Fujimoto sale desesperado a buscarla, pero...llegara a tiempo? CAP 11 UP!
1. ¿Si ó No?

Disclaimer: Atención, estos fabulosos personajes no me pertenecen a mi, si no a las fabulosas CLAMP que los crearon. Solo estoy haciendo de ellos de un uso personal para entretener y crear nuevas historias para ustedes. Gracias, espero que lo disfruten.

_**Trabajo de medio tiempo**_

**Capitulo 1**

** "Si o no?"**

* * *

_Imposible_

Eso era lo que pasaba por la mente de Kiyokazu Fujimoto en esos instantes. No podía creer, ni siquiera considerar en sus más locos sueños, lo que le acababan de proponer. Menos aún sabia si podria llevar a cabo la tarea que le habían encomendado - la cual todabía no aceptó del todo a hacer - pues le producía una sensación extraña en su panza. No sabia si considerarlo como una buena o mala señal, así que decidió ignorarla completamente y concentrarse en lo que estaba ocurriendo. Volvió al presente, donde los rostros de Sayaka-sensei y _"ella"_ lo miraban un tanto confundidos. Parecía que había estado un rato en su letargo, y con buena razón lo había estado.

- Por favor Fujimoto-kun - Dijo Sayaka interrumpiendo el silencio - Ayuda a Kobato-chan con el trabajo de medio tiempo, seguro tú conoces muchos negocios donde la puedan necesitar.

No, definitivamente no iba a hacer eso. Es verdad, Fujimoto conocía muchos -demasiados- trabajos de medio tiempo donde podrían aceptarla para que trabaje, pero sinceramente no quería ofrecerle ninguno. No era porque estaba siendo egoísta ni nada de eso, pero todos los trabajos requerían una exigencia máxima para realizarse. Además, otros podrian ocasionarle problemas a la "torpe", si apenas puede con el trabajo de Guardería, imagínate si tiene que andar de camarera, o repartiendo pizzas. Las imágenes que tenia Fujimoto en esos momentos no eran para nada alentadoras. La despedirían en menos de una semana, y realmente no quería eso. ¿No quería eso? ¿Acaso ahora es por preocupación por lo que no quiere buscarle trabajo? ¡No! ¡No! Solamente piensa que le ocasionaría problemas a él mismo y ya tiene bastantes con los que tiene. Definitivamente era por su propio bien.

_"Por su propio bien"_

- No creo que pueda ayudar, lo siento- Dijo lo mas frío que pudo, desvió la mirada y se concentró en los papeles que tenia que guardar para irse lo mas pronto posible. Después de todo, el sí tenia que trabajar.

- Vamos Fujimoto-kun, creo que podrías ayudarla si piensas un poco - Imploró Sayaka-sensei. Si lo decía así, puede que encontrara un lugar, pero terminaría haciéndolo porque Sayaka se lo insistió demasiado y no quería llegar a eso.

- No lo creo - Dijo de vuelta. Terminó con los papeles y se giró para terminar con el asunto - Si quiere un trabajo que lo busque por su cuenta, no tengo tiempo para perder haciéndolo yo. - Listo, ya está, problema resuelto.

Miro de soslayo antes de irse y se encontró con esa mirada, esa mirada decepcionada, esa mirada triste, esa mirada que le calo en lo hondo y no pudo reaccionar. ¡Demonios! Que condenada chica, siempre haciéndole sentir cosas extrañas dentro de él. Quería ignorarlas, mas aún cuando Sayaka se disculpó - muy apenada también - con la chica por no poder ayudarla.

Demonios

- Aunque puede que consiga trabajo si se viene ahora conmigo - dijo en un murmuyo, aunque se pudo escuchar perfectamente.

- ¿En serio? - Gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo

- ¡Gracias Fujimoto-san! ¡En serio, muchas gracias! - dijo Kobato muy entusiasmada, se acerco a él y le sonrió sólo como ella podía sonreir.

- Si, si, apúrate antes de que me arrepienta - respondió volteando su cara, no quería que vea la reacción que provocó esa sonrisa, pues tenia toda la cara colorada, aunque se lo negase a él mismo hasta la muerte.

- ¡Estupendo Kobato-chan!- le felicitó Sayaka - Esfuérzate para conseguir el trabajo, ¿si?

- ¡Claro! Iré a buscar mi bolso y a Ioryogi-san, hoy quisieron jugar con él todo el rato, probablemente este en la salita- se dirigió hacia la salida y despareció .

- No tenias porque hacer tanto escándalo por el asunto, podrías haber dicho que si desde el principio- le reprendió Sayaka con una extra a sonrisa en su rostro.

La miró algo sonrojado y enojado a la ves.

- No quiero conseguirle el trabajo realmente, pero supongo que si lo hago dejará de molestarme por un tiempo - inventó.

- Lo que tu digas - respondió Sayaka - Por cierto,¿A donde piensas ir hoy? ¿Qué lugar tienes en mente?

- Bueno, si no mal recuerdo, creo que ella ya había trabajado allí anteriormente, una vez se lo escuche decir a Chitose-san mientras conversaban en la entrada. - dijo algo desinteresado por el asunto - Supongo que la volverá a aceptar, el Jefe estuvo diciendo que necesitaría extra ayuda por un par de meses.

- ¡Ah! Entonces no es en?...-Pero fue interrumpida por la llegada de Kobato.

- ¡Estoy lista! - dijo con euforia.

- Si si, no gastes tus energías en una sola frase, si no, no se como harás para trabajar todo el día - se burló Fujimoto - aunque con tu energía, podrías estar una semana entera y no te cansarías - agregó con una sonrisa maliciosa. - Me pregunto si no serás un robot a batería...

- ¡No soy un robot! ¡Y tampoco tengo tanta energía para una semana! - reprochó ella, odiaba cuando Fujimoto se burlaba así de ella.

- Lo que digas, nos vamos, no quiero llegar tarde por tu culpa - dijo Fujimoto y comenzó a caminar para la salida. En seguida sintió los pasos de ella atrás de él. Realmente se apuraba a seguirlo, pues 1 paso de él eran 2 de ella.

Ya estaban en la salida y se despidieron de Sayaka-sensei que los saludaba desde la entrada del edificio.

- ¡Mucha suerte a los dos!- gritó fuertemente y con una sonrisa.

- ¡Gracias! - respondió la chica saludándola efusivamente.

Realmente estaba emocionada por este trabajo. Como sea, solo pedía que Dios lo ayudase y lo guiase en buen camino, porque realmente no sabia como iba a terminar esto. Es decir, con la guardería lo había dejado pasar, pero encima enterarse de que vivía justo al lado de él,¡ y ahora tenía que trabajar con ella el doble de horas! ¡Sinceramente no sabia si podría soportarlo, era demasiado!. Pasaría todos y absolutamente **TODOS** los días con ella, a toda hora, todo el día. Aunque a donde se dirigían ahora podría mantenerla alejada, total, ella se encargaría de otras cosas, seguramente se cruzarían muy poco, pero estaba el asunto de que seguramente la escucharía.

Si, estaba seguro de que la escucharia y sentiría, después de todo, ella siempre se hace notar.

Dándole vueltas al asunto no resolvería nada, tendría que ir y afrontarse a lo que sea que le deparara. Afrontó cosas peores, podría lidiar con esta torpe inminente un par de meses. Al menos, eso tenia pensado hacer. Sin embargo se preguntaba que le había picado. ¿Por qué tan repentinamente quería un trabajo? ¿Quería dejar la Guardería?, o tal vez quería algo mas de dinero. Recordó aquella vez que la llevó a su apartamento y no encontró nada excepto un futón y una valija. Este repentino cambio por querer otro trabajo realmente le intrigó, pero no se lo preguntaría. No es tan metiche e interesado en la vida de la muchacha para preguntarle semejante cosa.

¿No?

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_**Buenas! Que tal? Espero que les haya gustado el comienzo de esta historia! Estoy super nerviosa, esta va a ser mi primera historia larga con mas de un capitulo. Siempre tuve esta historia en mi mente y ahora la estoy plasmando para compartirla con ustedes. Espero que les guste como escribo y se pueda entretener, a veces tiendo a mezclar cosas y no pongo detalles que son cruciales para entender la historia, porque yo ya se como sigue.**_

**_Como sea, volviendo a la historia, esta fue mas que nada la introduccion. Me quedo realmente corta, pero todabia no estoy muy preparada para hacer capitulos demasiado largos. Espero que con el tiempo pueda ir alargandolos más y más. Como se puede ver tenemos los pensamientos de Fujimoto y el primer disparo a los próximos problemas que va a encontrarse Fujimoto y Kobato a raiz de esta petición._**

**_Que trabajo sera? Decidi dejarlo para el proximo capitulo, aunque seguramente muchos ya lo han descifrado. Para los que no, dejo todo en espera. Espero que sigan leyendo el resto de la historia, pues tengo pensado capitulos emocionantes y amorosos! Reviews aceptados para lo que sea!_**

**_Hasta pronto!_**

**_Atte: Pitt-Sirius  
_**


	2. Pasteleria Tirol

**Disclaimer:** Atención, estos fabulosos personajes no me pertenecen a mi, si no a las fabulosas CLAMP que los crearon. Solo estoy haciendo de ellos de un uso personal para entretener y crear nuevas historias para ustedes. Gracias, espero que lo disfruten.

_**Trabajo de medio tiempo**_

**Capitulo 2**

**"Pasteleria Tirol"**

- Entonces, ¿Para qué querés conseguir otro trabajo? - preguntó finalmente Fujimoto. Se contradecía casi todo el tiempo en cuestiones donde Kobato estaba en el medio. ¿Qué no se había dicho hace rato a él mismo que no le interesaba las razones de la chica? ¿No era que no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, mientras no le ocasionara problemas? ¿Por qué ahora quería saber la respuesta? ¿Qué ganaría cuando lo supiera?. Realmente estaba algo cansado ya de tener todos estos pensamientos, todas estas contradicciones. Pero ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer? Desde que aquella chica llego a su vida, todo ha sido una montaña rusa que nunca termina, y a veces llega a pensar que cuando cae de una curva alta, las sensaciones que produce son extraordinarias.

- ¿Eh? - la escucho decir con ese típico tono de no entender nunca nada. Por dios, ¿Tan difícil era la pregunta?. A veces era irritante la cantidad de veces que tenía que repetirle las cosas para que llegara a entender lo que el intentaba decir. Era como si estuvieran en frecuencias diferentes de radio.

- ¿Por qué quieres otro trabajo?- Repitió fuerte y rudamente.

- Bueno...- comenzó a dudar. Parecía que no sabía realmente como expresarse, tal vez era algo que no le podía decir, algo que no le "quería" decir. - En realidad...- trató de seguir con lo que sea que quería decir. ¿Tantos problemas le ocasionaba decírselo?. Parece que después de todo no sabría las razones de la chica.

- No me lo tienes que decir si no quieres - dijo ya rendido. Dió por terminada la conversación, pues no esperaba realmente que le dijera lo que sea que estaba planeando hacer.

- Quiero ayudar aún mas a Sayaka-sensei - soltó de repente. Fujimoto paró en seco y se dio media vuelta a mirarla. Estaba mirando hacia abajo algo apenada, pero levanto la vista y lo miró con decisión. Esos enormes ojos café lo estaban mirando y realmente no sabía como reaccionar a su declaración. - Últimamente Sayaka-sensei ha estado mejor, pero hay veces que se deprime, así que quiero ayudarla, a ella, a la guardería, a los niños y también a Fujimoto-san.- continuó hablando. Fujimoto no sabía como reaccionar, no sabía que contestar. ¿Qué se supone que le tuviera que decir? ¿Esfuérzate? Eso no sonaba para nada como él. Bueno, nada de lo que estaba haciendo sonaba a él.

- ¿Y con un solo trabajo planeas hacer eso? Eso es presumir - logró articular, aunque no sabía realmente si estaba satisfecho con la respuesta.

- No, bueno...- dudó unos instantes. Parece que realmente no había pensado demasiado en lo que estaba a punto de hacer - Sé que tal vez no es mucho, pero quiero hacer todo lo posible que este a mi alcance para ayudar. Aunque sea algo pequeño, quiero intentarlo. Además...- desvió la mirada y dejo la frase inconclusa. ¿Además? ¿Qué se supone que seguía después de eso? **Eso** definitivamente era algo que no le quería decir. ¿Qué otros beneficios podría obtener ella aparte del dinero? Realmente era extraña.

Suspiró ante la situación que acababa de presenciar - Como sea, apurémonos o llegaré tarde- se dio vuelta y siguió caminando. Pronto escucho los pasos apurados de ella nuevamente, miró de soslayo y la vio algo deprimida. - Si realmente quieres ayudar, tienes que hacer todo lo que te digan, ¿De acuerdo? Y trata de no meterte en problemas, no estaré ayudándote todo el tiempo.

Se dio cuenta de la sorpresa en su cara y luego vio la sonrisa de vuelta, aquella sonrisa que nunca debería dejar su rostro...otra vez estaba divagando. - ¡Si! - dijo efusivamente - ¡Kobato se esforzara!

Ambos siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que llegaron a la zona céntrica de la ciudad.

- Fujimoto-san, ¿A dónde es que vamos exactamente? - preguntó la muchacha curiosa del lugar en donde iba a trabajar a partir de ahora.

- Creo que tú ya lo conoces - dijo dejando la respuesta al aire y dejando a la muchacha más confundida que antes.

- ¿Ah, si? Mmmm - empezó a pensar que posible lugar podría conocer donde ella ya había trabajado. Su cara denotaba confusión y se esforzaba mucho para sacar el lugar del cual Fujimoto le hablaba. Al parecer se rindió pues preguntó - Realmente no recuerdo ningún lugar, por favor Fujimoto-san, ¿A dónde vamos?

- A ningún lado - respondió parándose de repente y haciendo que la chica se choque con él. Ignoro eso y le dijo - Ya llegamos.

En frente suyo una hermosa edificación se alzaba ante ellos. Una hermosa entrada de dos puertas de madera se encontraba en el medio con dos hermosos y abiertos ventanales a cada lado. Tenía un pequeño techo para refugiarse en caso de lluvia y desde afuera se podía sentir el aroma de pan y pasteles recién horneados. Era la Pastelería Tirol, Kobato logró recordarla cuando se fijo en el cartel que estaba pegado a la ventana que decía que tenían nuevos pasteles para probar. Lo asoció, pues ella había ayudado en una Navidad a regalar pasteles, y también se acordó de aquella vez en la que el señor - que supuso que era el Jefe- le presto el paraguas.

Kobato irradiaba de felicidad pues que le encantaba esa pastelería y le daba gusto poder volverse a encontrar con el hombre, todavía no le había agradecido apropiadamente por las veces que la había ayudado. Miro a Fujimoto y le sonrió, él no sabía muy bien que decirle, vaya a saber en que estaba pensando la chica en esos momentos.

- ¿Trabajas aquí Fujimoto-san? ¡Es increíble!- le comentó la muchacha realmente sorprendida. No se podía imaginar a Fujimoto haciendo pasteles ni bocadillos dulces para vender, ¡Era algo totalmente de otro mundo!

- Si, si, no es la gran cosa - contestó algo apenado - Hasta tu podrías trabajar aquí - dijo con algo de sarcasmo en su vos.

- ¿Uh? - fue lo único que contesto, se ve que no había entendido la broma.

- Nada, será mejor que entremos- dijo y movió la puerta y la dejo abierta para que pasara. Kobato entro y de inmediato se puso tensa, ¿Qué le ocurría? - ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto de inmediato.

- Es que realmente esta es la primera vez que vengo a pedir trabajo, estoy nerviosa. ¿Me pregunto que debería hacer?- y comenzó a hablar con ella misma haciendo caras raras. Realmente hacia alborotos de la nada.

- Solo trata de no meterte en problemas y estarás bien- contestó y se dirigió a la parte trasera del local. Antes de pasar Yumi, la ayudante de del Jefe, los saludó.

-Ah, Fujimoto-san, ¿Ya es tu turno? Pensé que tenías que venir el Jueves, es decir, mañana. - dijo algo confundida por la repentina aparición del joven, al parecer, él no tenia que venir a trabajar hoy. Kobato sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, Fujimoto se había tomado la molestia de llevarla hasta ahí cuando no tenia la necesidad de ir.

- Si, no, bueno...- se trabo con las palabras - En realidad tenía que ver al Jefe hoy, necesito preguntarle algo, ¿Crees que le pueda dar trabajo? - y señalo a Kobato que se había quedado detrás de Fujimoto, ocultándose.

-Oh..

-Ahh...

Ambas chicas dijeron casi al mismo tiempo sin poder decir otra cosa.

- ¿Kobato-chan? - Dijo la chica claramente confundida por la repentina visita de Kobato. - ¿No me digas que vienes a trabajar aqui de vuelta? - dijo con notable emoción.

- ¡Yumi-san! ¡Si! Me preguntaba si no es mucha molestia - respondió algo tímida.

- Para nada, ahora mismo llamare a Ueda-san para que puedan hablar- dijo y desapareció detrás de la cortina. Al cabo de unos instantes volvieron los dos.

- ¡Fujimoto-kun! Que raro verte aquí, hoy no te toca trabajar- dijo amablemente el pastelero.

- Me pregunto que es tan raro...-dijo en vos baja- En realidad venía a ver si podía aceptar a alguien más para trabajar.

- Por supuesto, ¿Por qué no pasamos a la oficina arriba?, Así es mas cómodo hablar. Por cierto, ¿Quién es el empleado? - Kobato apareció detrás de Fujimoto y saludó cordialmente con una inclinación. - ¡Vaya! Ya nos habíamos conocido antes, ¿no?

- ¡Si! - respondió precipitadamente Kobato - Gracias por prestarme el paraguas aquella vez.

- Para nada, gracias por ayudarnos en Navidad. Bueno, ¿Subimos? - Les indicó el lugar a ambos y se giró hacia Yumi - ¿Podrás ocuparte sola por un rato?

- ¡Por supuesto! Suerte Kobato-chan - se dio vuelta y siguió limpiando la mesada.

Mientras subían la escalera Fujimoto estaba algo impactado con la familiaridad con la que se trataban. Al parecer la chica lo había ayudado en Navidad... Ahora que lo pensaba, el Jefe tenia unos uniformes bastante... No podía terminar la frase, ¿La habrá vestido de santa? Generalmente en Navidad alguien les ayudaba -generalmente una chica- y se vestía de santa. Ese traje era realmente... ¿En serio se había vestido así? Fujimto se sonrojo al instante en que pensó a Kobato vestida de forma dulce y tierna con el traje de Santa. Miró de reojo a la chica que se sorprendió encontrándose con Fujimoto, pero le sonrió al instante. Fujimoto casi se tropieza con el último escalón.

- Bueno, creo que no habrá problema con que trabajes aquí Hanato-san - dijo finalmente el Jefe. Hacia una hora aproximadamente que estaban hablando, acordando los meses que iba a trabajar, cuantas horas a la semana y la paga final de cada mes. Además habían puesto el tema de la guardería, pues tenían que concordar los horarios. Se decidió que Kobato trabajaría todos los días de Martes a Viernes desde las 17:00hs - donde mas trabajo habia- hasta las 22:00hs para terminar de acomodar la pastelería y demás, junto con los Domingos a la mañana de 7:00hs hasta las 14:00hs. A excepción de los Lunes y Sábados que los tendría libres.

Fujimoto en cambio solo iría a trabajar los Jueves, Viernes y Sábados a la tarde, como siempre lo había hecho.

- ¡Muchas gracias! - dijo por centécima vez.

- Para nada, nos encantara tenerte aquí, puedes empezar el Domingo si quieres- dijo él en respuesta. - Así podremos enseñarte todo debidamente.

- ¡Claro!-dijo entusiasmada.

- Bueno, yo me tengo que ir - interrumpió Fujimoto, tenía que tomar el cargo en Piffle Princess pronto o llegaría tarde.

- De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana entonces. Y a ti Hanato-san nos vemos el Domingo - se despidió. Los acompañó o hasta abajo donde Yumi también se despidió de ellos. Ambos ya afuera se miraron en silencio.

- Bueno, adiós, ¿Sabes cómo volver desde aquí verdad? - preguntó Fujimoto, ahora le faltaba que se perdiera en el camino.

- ¿Eh? No, si si, se como volver ¿Vas a otro trabajo Fujimoto-san?- preguntó algo preocupada, no quería enterarse que la había acompañado hasta allí cuando tenía otro trabajo que hacer.

- Si, ¿Por qué preguntas? No te llevaré para ver si lo consigues si eso es lo que quieres - dijo ácidamente.

- ¡No! ¡No! Para nada, yo quería asegurarme... bueno, quería agradecerte, no tenías que venir hasta aquí hoy , ¿no? Gracias por acompañarme, si no fuera por Fujimoto-san no habría conseguido el empleo. - dijo abiertamente y agradecida.

Fujimoto se quedó quieto unos momentos, no sabía muy bien que contestar. - No es para tanto, bueno, aquí te dejo. No llegues tarde mañana - le advirtió, se dio vuelta y se fue a su trabajo.

Kobato se quedó unos momentos parada allí viendo como Fujimoto se alejaba. Se sentía realmente bendecida por tener a Fujimoto cerca de ella, si no fuera por él, no sabría como continuar, aunque obviamente tenía a Ioryogi-san a su lado. Hablando de él, le parecía algo extraño que no haya dicho nada durante todo este tiempo. Se fijó en su bolsa y se dio cuenta que el peluche no estaba.

- ¡Waa! ¡Ioryogi-san! ¡¿IORYOGI-SAN! ¡¿DONDE ESTAS? - la chica se desesperó y comenzó gritar el nombre del peluche, corrió por la calle buscándolo sin obtener respuesta del muñeco. La gente la miraba pasar gritando como una loca. Ioryogi estaba a unos escasos metros con un paquete sobre su cabeza, definitivamente no se acercaría en ese estado a la chica, podría revelar la identidad secreta del muñeco.

- Esa Dobato, se olvidó completamente de la charla que tuvimos esta mañana - murmuro Ioryogi para sus adentros. Esa mañana habían platicado seriamente lo que la chica le había propuesto la noche anterior. Dijo que quería trabajar y ayudar a la guardería, dijo que se esforzaría y que daría lo mejor. Estaba muy decidida, y cuando el peluche le preguntó -regaño para ser exactos- que se supone que iba a hacer con su misión respondió:

_"Si en mi trabajo pueda encontrar corazones heridos los sanare, mientras tanto, quiero curar el corazón de Sayaka-sensei y Fujimoto-san...especialmente el de Fujimoto-san"_

Mierda, que chica tan problemática. Muchos la encontraban encantadora, para él solo era un dolor de cabeza.- Bueno, en un punto tiene razón, trabajando en otro lugar puede interactuar más con la gente, puede que esta idea del trabajo no sea tan mala.- habló con sigo mismo y reanudó la caminata hacia el edificio donde vivían. Cuando Kobato llegara le gritaría porqué demonios andaba gritando por la calle si supuestamente sabia que tendría que atender otros asuntos ese día. Sonrió maléficamente, hoy no se escaparía del regaño merecido por andar cometiendo tantas estupideces.

- ¿Conseguiste el trabajo?- dijo sorprendida Sayaka. Al día siguiente Kobato llego extrañamente temprano, ni siquiera Fujimoto tubo la oportunidad de retarla. - ¡Eso es genial Kobato-chan!, ¿Dónde trabajarás?

- En la pastelería Tirol junto con Yumi-san y Fujimoto-san- dijo entusiasmada. Esa mañana se había levantado más temprano de lo usual, debía de ser por la emoción que la embargaba, eso, y tambien que ayer Ioryogi-san le había escupido una flama de fuego por andar buscándolo a los gritos por la calle. Le había dejado algo asustada, asÍ que esta mañana decidió levantarse temprano para no ganarse ningún reto de ningún tipo. - Fujimoto-san me ayudó a conseguirlo.

- ¿En serio?- Dijo, y miró de reojo a Fujimoto que trataba de no prestar atención a la conversación, y menos ser participe de ella. - Bueno, felicidades, pero...-dijo algo preocupada - ¿Como harás con la guardería y la pastelería al mismo tiempo?

- No se preocupe - se apresuró a decir - Ya lo arregle con el Jefe, tengo un día libre y todo.

- Esta bien, no te sobreexigas - le pidió. Sayaka siguió hablando con Kobato sobre lo que harían hoy y otras cosas más, pero Fujimoto se quedo con la ultima frase:

_"No te sobreexigas"_

Sonrió con ironía, a veces Sayaka podía ser hipócrita, aunque él tampoco era alguien para hablar del asunto. Con el tema de la guardería y la deuda él se sobreexigía al punto de desmayarse en el corredor del edificio. Si, no era alguien que debía hablar al respecto, pero realmente le preocupaba Sayaka-san, y encima ahora tenía que echarle un ojo a esa torpe. ¿Tenía la obligación? No, no realmente, pero tampoco quería dejar que se sobreexiga.

Sobreexigir.

Que palabra tan larga de decir y escribir, hasta decirla es un esfuerzo más. Terminó de ordenar los papeles otra vez y se giró para ordenar su bolso, hoy tenía que pasar por la universidad antes de ir a la pastelería. Escuchó como la puerta se cerraba y Sayaka se sentaba en la silla, fijó sus ojos en él y sintió como lo observaba.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó algo incomodo por la situación.

Sayaka sonrió de vuelta con esa sonrisa juguetona que usaba cada vez que molestaba a Fujimoto- Sabes, ahora que recuerdo, tú no tienes que ir a la Pastelería los Miércoles, ¿Verdad?

Atrapado

- Tenía que decirle algo al Jefe antes de irme- se excusó tratando de finalizar el tema. Obviamente no lo logró.

- Kobato me comentó que el Ueda-kun se sorprendió al verte- dijo tirando su excusa al tacho de basura - Realmente no se porque te apenas, fue algo tierno de tu parte.

- Lo hice para que no me molestara más, es todo - dijo como había pensado ayer.

- Lo que tu digas, pero no es algo malo, recuerda eso - dijo Sayaka y desapareció por la puerta.

Demonios, a veces odiaba cuando dejaba notar que era amable... aunque eso ni él se lo creía. Sería mejor que no se vulnarice tanto o terminaría regalando flores a los enfermos solo por compasión...de acuerdo, eso no sonó bien. Lo que pasa es que no le gustaba mucho verse vulnerable, amigable o salvador. Aunque tenía esa estúpida costumbre de ayudar siempre trataba de hacerlo para que nadie lo note, aunque al final terminaba sábiendolo todo el mundo. Le avergonzaba y le molestaba pensar que la gente podía contar con él todo el tiempo. Ni siquiera en la universidad había ofrecido un lápiz a alguien que se lo había olvidado, no era su asunto, no era su culpa, ¿Por qué ahora iba y ayudaba a la chica -más molesta en su opinión- a conseguir trabajo?.

Suspiró, estaba algo cansado ya de tener todo este tipo de cuestionamientos todo el tiempo. Se apresuró a ponerse el delantal y salir a recibir a los niños.

Pensó por ultima vez lo que hizo...

No hizo nada malo, ¿Verdad?

.

.

.

.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_**Buenas! Aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo! No pasa nada extraordinario todavía pero bueno, es el comienzo, el comienzo siempre es algo denso y aburrido, aunque trato por todos los medios de hacerlo interesante y atrapador para que no se aburran. Por eso creo que mis capitulos son cortos, jajaja, No en serio, me dije que con el segundo iba a hacer un capitulo largo, pero quedo corto. Sin embargo me cuesta mucho hacer capitulos largos donde se incluya todo de una vez, me gusta dejar las conclusiones de Fujimoto al final por ejemplo, me cuesta hacer algo demasiado largo. Por ejemplo a este cap. no se que mas le puedo agregar! Pero bueno, no los molesto con ustedes a esto, ustedes solo esperen mi proximo cap.**_

_**Eso si, me gustaria pedirles Reviews para saber que opinan! Cualquier cosa! Si les gusta, o no. Si les parece interestante hasta ahora o aburrido. Si les parece complicada la descripcion, lo que sea! Pero manden alguno para poder mejorar!.**_

_**Gracias y espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**_

_**Atte: Pitt-Sirius**_


	3. Trabajo Duro

Disclaimer: Atención, estos fabulosos personajes no me pertenecen a mi, si no a las fabulosas CLAMP que los crearon. Solo estoy haciendo de ellos de un uso personal para entretener y crear nuevas historias para ustedes. Gracias, espero que lo disfruten.

_**Trabajo de medio tiempo**_

**Capitulo 3**

**"Trabajo Duro"**

* * *

- ¡Oye! ¡Ya es tarde! - gritó por encima vez esa tarde. Ya había pasado alrededor de un mes y medio desde que la _"chiquilla"_ había empezado a trabajar en la Pastelería Tirol, pero eso no cambiaba su impuntualidad para nada.

- ¡Ya v_oooooooooooy_!- repuso ella desde la oficina. Se preguntaba que demonios estaba haciendo para demorar tanto, lo único que tenía que hacer era ir a buscar su bolso con ese peluche azul que siempre llevaba.

- No te voy a esperar, no pienso llegar tarde por tú culpa - volvió a gritar con voz amenazadora. Segundos después Kobato estaba al lado de él, algo desaliñada y con los cachetes rosados.

- No es tan tarde Fujimoto-san, y tampoco voy a hacer llegarte tarde a tí, ni a mi- contestó con voz desafiante. No muy seguido la veías con el seño fruncido y la voz amenazadora, pero Fujimoto tenia la especialidad de hacerla cabrear.

- Como sea, ya hay que irnos - se dio media vuelta y espero a escuchar esos pasos apresurados que siempre lo siguen hasta la pastelería.

- ¡Adiós Sayaka-sensei! - se despidió por ultima vez saludándola desde la distancia.

- Adiós Kobato-chan, Fujimoto-kun, ¡Esfuércense en el trabajo! - animó Sayaka desde la guardería.

Esta situación ya se le estaba haciendo muy habitual desde que _"ella"_ trabajaba también en la pastelería. Como 3 de los 5 días que Kobato iba a trabajar coincidían con los días que Fujimoto trabajaba, caminaban juntos desde la guardería hasta la pastelería casi todos los días. No sabía cuando exactamente se había hecho una rutina, pero cuando él iba caminando solo para su otro trabajo, se sentía algo solitario. Tampoco que lo fuera admitir en frente de alguien, pero se sentía algo mejor con él mismo por darse cuenta de esto y no tener que escuchar a esa vocecita en su cabeza diciendo _"Que sucede?" "Que te falta?" "Ella no pudo haberte cambiado"_ o cosas como esas.

Tampoco sabía cuando había empezado a controlar a esa estúpida mente que él tenía la cual no sabía que pensar en casi todas las situaciones en la que la chica estaba involucrada. Seamos honestos, ella nunca hace lo que él espera y siempre lo atrapa desprevenido, como el primer día que la vio con el uniforme de la Pastelería.

Eso si fue un shock.

Teóricamente ella ya había usado el uniforme con anterioridad, pues si no mal recordaba el Domingo siguiente a que consiguiera el trabajo le enseñarían que tendría que hacer y como funcionaba la pastelería, así que seguramente ya habría usado el uniforme.

Pero no enfrente de Fujimoto.

Cuando al Jueves siguiente ella salió corriendo despavorida a la Pastelería dejándolo a él atrás, no sabiendo muy bien porqué y cómo hizo eso, Fujimoto entendió la razón cuando llego al establecimiento. Obviamente para él era algo normal subir las escaleras hasta el vestuario y encontrárselo vacío... solo que se había olvidado _"ese"_ detalle, que se encontraba cambiándose de ropa como si fuera algún probador de tienda privado.

Kami-sama nunca escucho un grito así.

Por supuesto que él tampoco sabía dónde meterse, su cara subió varios centígrados de temperatura hasta volverse un tomate bien maduro. Casi cae por las escaleras al intentar salir de ahí corriendo. Aunque eso fue peor, porque después tenía al Jefe y a Omura preguntando que había sucedido, y él por la vergüenza no podía articular ni una sola frase.  
Sin embargo todo pasó cuando ella bajó las escaleras ,algo avergonzada también, pero con ese uniforme que le quedaba pintado.

Todavía no podía mirarla directamente con el uniforme puesto, le recordaba el accidente y además se quedaba medio embobado por lo bien que le quedaba. Sí debía admitir que el Jefe tiene unos gustos muy raros para los uniformes... al menos el de Kobato era un poco mas largo que el de Omura, aunque tenía el cuello, los brazos y la espalda algo descubiertos...

¡AGH! De vuelta con esos pensamientos, a veces andaba medio distraído por ese tema en particular...no que fuera un pervertido y pensara cosas desagradables... ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS SE EXCUSABA? Nadie lo interrogaba, solo divagaba en sus pensamientos y peleaba contra él mismo en sus pensamientos, ¿A quién le estaba dando excusas? ¿A él mismo? ... Bueno si, generaba dudas, más que nada las frases que estaba diciendo pueden mal interpretarse y mucho. Pero mientras él supiera que no son mas que pensamientos inocentes y con objetividad iba a estar bien. Si... iba a estar bien, aunque no estaba muy seguro de ello. La pregunta crucial era la siguiente:

¿Le gustaba o no le gustaba verla con el uniforme?

Por supuesto que nunca respondería eso porque se puede mal interpretar tanto como la pregunta se auto malinterpretar sola.

- ¡Fujimoto-san!- el grito lo saco de su encimamiento. Se preguntó cuanto tiempo habrá estado llamándolo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué?, ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó algo desorientado. No tenía ni idea de cómo/cuándo había llegado a la Pastelería, se había cambiado y estaba en la cocina amasando masa para los pasteles.

- ¿Estas bien Fujimoto-san? Pareces algo distraído- preguntó algo preocupada Kobato. A mitad de camino Fujimoto había adoptado una actitud algo rara. Hacia gestos raros, cambiaba de buen humor a mal humor sin que ella le dijera nada, y cada tanto se sonrojaba. Nunca había visto a Fujimoto tan fuera de si, aunque no le molestó porque por el otro lado parecía algo feliz de estar distrayéndose él solo sin preocuparse por nada. Sin embargo si se preguntaba, y se moría de ganas de saber, _qué_ era lo que Fujimoto tanto divagaba.

Dios, lo que ella daría por saber lo que él piensa, y lo que él daría por ocultar lo que él piensa de ella.

- S-Si, si estoy bien, ¿necesitas algo? - dijo atropeyadamente por la interrupción a sus pensamientos. Siempre aparecía en el momento menos indicado.

- Si vine a buscar unas galletitas para llenar en las bolsas, ¿sabes dónde están? - preguntó mirando los alrededores del lugar buscando las galletitas.

- ¿El Jefe te pidió que las envolvieras? - le cuestionó algo confundido. Hoy el Jefe no había dejado mucho para hacer, se había encargado de hacer estas necesitadas galletitas y se había ido al banco a hacer no se qué papeleo. Pero no tenía constancia de donde había dejado las galletitas, o peor aún, no sabía si le había dejado alguna instrucción y él - por andar pensando cosas que claramente no debía- no lo había escuchado.

- Sí, dijo que las dejaba en el horno y que cuando se terminaran de hacer tú las sacarías para envolver, sólo que tarde algo más de lo esperado en atender a los clientes y recién ahora tengo tiempo para hacerlo.

En esos precisos momentos quería que alguien venga y lo secuestre para no ser responsable de la siguiente situación.

- ¡Demonios! - gritó exasperado y fue corriendo a uno de los hornos que , para su mala suerte, estaba encendido. Sacó las galletitas que no eran mas que un pedazo de carbón asado y magullado en la sartén, las puso debajo del fregadero y les echo agua, por supuesto que un humo tremendo salió del horno y el fregadero, así que encendió la chimenea-extractor de la cocina para que el humo se disipe y no haga prender la alarma contra incendios. - ¡Demonios! - gritó otra vez y pego con fuerza la mesada con la mano.

- ¡Fujimoto-san! - enseguida la tenía al lado suyo tomándole de la mano - No deberías hacer eso te podrías lastimar aún más. ¿Estas bien? ¿Te quemaste o algo?- estaba realmente preocupada. No entendía muy bien que había sucedido, pues Fujimoto fue tan rápido que ni tubo tiempo a ver que fue lo que tiró al agua, pero le preocupaba más él que cualquier otra cosa en este momento.

- ¿En serio sólo me preguntas eso? - no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. A él le encargan una tarea, que por su negligencia no cumplió, y ahora puede estar arriesgando su trabajo y el de ella - pues ella no tendría que haber demorado tampoco- y ella sólo se preocupa por él y por su bienestar. Realmente, no podía creerlo.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - cuestionó aún más confundida.

- Las galletas se quemaron y casi se incendia el lugar si no fuera porque apareciste a avisarme. Casi hago que perdamos el trabajo y claramente yo voy a perder el mío, y tú solo preguntas si estoy bien - dijo algo fastidiado y enojado con él mismo.

- Pero _tú _estas bien, ¿verdad? - preguntó otra vez, pues no le había contestado esa pregunta.

Ahora era su turno de mirarla confundido - Si estoy bien, gracias por preguntar - dijo con un claro y lucido sarcasmo en su voz, que ella no captó.

- No tienes porque agradecer - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa - Ahora tenemos que arreglar el problema de las galletitas. - dijo como si tal cosa no fuera un grave problema.

-...¿Qué?- fue lo único que pudo articular, no podía entender el mecanismo de esta chica.

- Que solo tenemos que limpiar y volver a hacer las galletitas, ¿verdad? - dijo inocentemente. Claro, seguramente **ÉL** haría las galletitas mientras ella se iba a su casa.

- ¡OH! Claro hagamos las galletitas, llamemos a Hanzel y Gretel que nos ayuden a cocinarlas y luego venga la bruja a comernos también, ¿estás loca? No podemos hacer lo que se nos apetezca aquí dentro - repuso demostrando su exasperación por la situación y las ridículas propuestas que ella estaba dando.

- ¿Podemos llamar a Hanzel y Gretel? ¿Son amigos tuyos Fujimoto-san? ¡Seguro que si les pedimos nos ayudarán! Aunque mejor no invitemos a la bruja, no parece buena persona - comento felizmente ella con esa inocencia que realmente no sabía de donde la sacaba.

Respiró profundamente y luego exhaló - ¿Tú no estas bromeando verdad?- dijo algo derrotado ya por Kobato. No podía seguir esta conversación de locos, es como si el dijera Negro y ella Blanco y significara lo mismo.

Kobato volvió a mirar confundida - ¿Dije alguna broma? ¡Increíble! - y volvió a sonreir por la aparente broma que ella hizo. Enseguida dejó eso de lado y volvió a hablar - Sin embargo no bromeo con lo de las galletitas Fujimoto-san, te lo dije esta mañana, no voy a dejar que te echen de tu trabajo y tampoco que me echen a mí. Asi que si el problema son que las galletitas se quemaron, ¡hay que hacerlas de vuelta y ya está! ¿Hoy Yumi-san se va mas temprano y te deja a ti la llave no es así? Nos quedaremos juntos hasta terminar de cocinarlas y envolverlas, así el Jefe no se enojará y todos terminamos contentos.

Hacía que los planes complicados parezcan simples. Se quedó unos momentos mirándola sin poder creer lo que estaba proponiendo. Tenia sentido, mucho sentido...para el poco sentido común que ella solía demostrar. ¿Qué si llamaba a Hanzel y Gretel para que los ayude? En serio, ¿de dónde sacaba eso? Le hubiera resultado gracioso si no fuera que estaba a punto de perder un buen trabajo. Además se incluyó a ella misma dentro del plan, así que estaba diciendo que se quedaría con él hasta terminar de cocinar. Ahí se dio cuenta de la falla del plan.

- ¿Sabes cocinar? - preguntó directo y cortante. Ya con la expresión de su cara sabía la respuesta.

No, no sabía cocinar.

- No bueno... pero pensaba que tal vez Fujimoto podría enseñarme, y ambos haríamos el trabajo. - dijo jugando con el pelo entre sus dedos.

- Tardaría mas haciendo las galletitas y enseñándote que haciéndolas yo solo.-dijo ya algo cansado - Tú te vuelves a casa, yo arreglo esto.

- Pero yo tengo que envolverlas, así que me quedo aquí hasta que termines de cocinar. - repuso feliz por haberle dado vuelta la situación.

- Haz lo que quieras - volvió a contestar cansado. Si se disponía a cocinar tendría que tener algo mas de energía de las que tenía ahora. Además tenía que explicarle la situación a Omura todavía, y no sabía muy bien como excusarse de esa. Eran las 21:30 apróximadamente. Tenía dos horas y media más para hacer las galletitas y que la condenada _"ayudo todo lo que pueda"_ las envolviera. Tal vez podría llegar a tiempo si nadie lo interrumpiera.

Todos sabemos que eso no va a pasar.

- Fujimoto-san, ¿seguro que no necesitas ayuda? - volvió a insistir Kobato. Lo que menos quería ella era que Fujimoto se cansara más de lo debido. Él siempre se esforzaba al máximo, tanto que una vez lo encontró desmayado en el pasillo del edificio. ¿Qué se supone que haría ella si de repente se quedaba dormido en el medio de la calle? No, no , definitivamente tenía que evitar esa situación. - Por favor Fujimoto-san, ¡Déjame ayudarte! - insistió otra vez.

- ¡Ya cállate! - explotó Fujimoto, no tenía la paciencia en estos momentos de sobrellevar la insistencia y terquedad de Kobato. Estaba cansado, fastidioso y harto de que ande alrededor de él ofreciéndole ayuda. Vale, él dijo que haga lo que quiera, pero tampoco incluye andar taladrándole la cabeza cada dos por tres con un _"¿Fujimoto estas bien?" "¿Fujimoto quieres ayuda?"_. No, no lo necesitaba, porque él no pidió ayuda a nadie. Nunca lo hizo y no va a empezar ahora.- _"Fujimoto esto","Fujimoto aquello", "¡Mira Fujimoto!"_ ¿No te puedes quedar callada y quieta por un segundo? ¡Necesito pensar en lo que estoy haciendo y no lo puedo hacer contigo dándome vueltas todo el tiempo!.- gritó exasperado y sin ningún tipo de tacto.

Al segundo de haber terminado la frase se arrepintió.

Kobato estaba del otro lado de la mesada con la cabeza gacha. No podía ver sus ojos pues su flequillo lo cubría por completo, pero sin dudas podía ver como apretaba con fuerza la pollera del uniforme y como apretaba con fuerzas los labios. Lo que no sabía era si estaba llorando, y tampoco quería averiguarlo. Si con verla asi ya se le partía el alma en dos no quería averiguar que sucedería si veía esos enormes y sinceros ojos llorando... _**por su culpa.**_

Por su parte Kobato estaba intentando controlarse a ella misma para no salir corriendo o no romper a llorar en ese mismo lugar. Las palabras de Fujimoto le pegaron muy fuerte a ella, y le volvía a doler el pecho. No le gustaba sentir esa sensación, pero odiaba más sentir que Fujimoto la odiaba. Si, seguro la odiaba. No soportaba tenerla cerca, si no, no hubiera gritado de esa manera. Aunque ella solo quería ayudar, siempre terminaba estropeándolo todo. Tubo mucha suerte este último mes, pues no se había tropezado tantas veces, sin embargo seguía siendo tan insportable para Fujimoto como el primer día que se conocieron.

Antes de que pudiera pensar que iba a hacer ahora sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban de la cintura y la levantaban del suelo. Tenía un par de lagrimas que se le escaparon por mas que ella luchaba en contra de eso, pero no le importó demasiado cuando se dio cuenta que Fujimoto la alzaba y la llevaba del otro lado de la habitación. Limpio la mesada con la otra mano - cosa que sorprendió a Kobato, ¿Cómo podía mantenerla a ella en el aire con un solo brazo? - y luego la sentó encima. Kobato no sabía muy bien que decir, pero Fujimoto tampoco habló. Se quedaron ambos mirandose fijamente a los ojos. Fujimoto había apoyado las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo, haciendo que no tenga otro lugar a donde ir o mirar. A Kobato se le volvieron a teñir los cachetes de un tono rosado y no podía evitar desconcentrarse con la mirada verde y penetrante de Fujimoto.

De la nada -como toda la situación lo fue- Fujimoto se dio vuelta y busco un repasador. Estaba manchado en harina pero no le importó. Agarró la punta y se la paso a Kobato por debajo de los ojos y la mejilla. Kobato entendió al fin. Fujimoto se estaba disculpando, no sabía como había llegado a esa conclusión, pero ella entendía. Ella _**lo**_ entendía. Aunque tenía ahora toda la cara manchada con harina, no le importó y le sonrió otra vez a Fujimoto. Él también comprendió. Le había perdonado y ni tubo que hablar. A veces agradecía la estrecha conexión que compartían, pues por mas de que él la insultara o tratara mal, ella entendía cuando se arrepentía.

Se dio vuelta y trato de controlarse otra vez.

- Si quieres ayudar, puedes hacerlo amasando la masa si quieres- dijo tratando de sonar desinteresado.

- ¡Claro! - contestó ella contenta otra ves. Ahora podía ayudar y sabría que todo estaría bien.

- Yo enseguida vuelvo, voy a hablar con Omura para explicarle... o excusar la situación - dijo mientras desaparecía en la tienda.

- ¡De acuerdo! - Kobato aprovechó esa oportunidad también para subir a los vestidores y hablar con Ioryogi-san. Cuando le terminó de explicar el problema él se quedó algo pensativo. No era la primera vez que ocurría, Ioryogi-san últimamente se quedaba algo absorto en sus propios pensamientos cuando Kobato le contaba algo relacionado a Fujimoto-san. Siempre le preguntaba que sucedía pero él no contestaba y en cambio la sacaba de tema y la regañaba con cualquier excusa. Esta vez no era la excepción.

- ¿Y qué se supone que fue todo eso de que entendiste que te pedía perdón? ¿Quién te crees que sos? ¿Una bruja? Por dios, no me hagas reir - volvió a gritarle por lo absurda idea que Kobato tenía sobre la _"reconciliación"_ entre ella y el mocoso ese.

- ¡No soy una bruja! Y yo se que pidió perdón, asi que no intentes hacer cambiarme de opinión - dijo decidida y algo ofendida por el comentario.

- ¡Ja! ¿Y cómo lo sabes?, Dime - le desafió él.

Kobato no sabía como contestar eso, solo sabía lo que sucedió y para ella eso le bastaba - Intuición...?- se arriesgó a decir.

No recibió una flema por su parte si no una sonrisa malévola - ¿Y tu intuición te dijo por qué tienes toda la cara manchada?

- ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿La cara manchada? ¡Waa! Debo limpiarme antes de salir, ¡Si no Fujimoto se burlara de mi otra vez! - empezó a dar vueltas por el lugar desesperada. Ioryogi-san no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

Tomó aire y grito con una flema:

- ¡¿PUEDES SABER CUANDO TE PIDEN PERDÓN PERO NO PUEDES ENTERARTE QUE TIENES LA CARA MANCHADA!- era absolutamente el colmo. Escupió una flema que se le había quedado atragantada y prosiguió hablando como si nada ante la quemada de Kobato - Dobato tenías que ser. Bueno como sea, si quieren terminar de cocinar esas estúpidas galletitas háganlo, sólo tráeme algo dulce para comer.

- ¡Esta bien! - gritó entusiasmada otra ves. Realmente se animaba con cualquier tipo de cosa, aunque sabía que rebosaba de felicidad por lo que le chico ese acababa de hacer. Demonios, si la situación seguía asi..

¿Qué pasaría con el deseo de Kobato?

* * *

- Ya veo, no es necesario que te tomes tantas molestias Fujimoto-senpai, seguro Ueda-san entenderá - dijo algo preocupada Yumi ante la historia de Fujimoto.

- Si, pero no quiero defraudarlo y era mi responsabilidad, asi que si no te molesta, no digas nada, yo me encargaré de todo- y algo incomodo añadió - Sabes que no es necesario decirme _senpai_.

Ahí Yumi sonrió algo divertida - Si ya se, pero es divertido hacerlo, además eres mas grande y trabajaste un tiempo antes que yo, asi que te conviertes en mi senpai.

Fujimoto suspiro derrotado, hoy tenía todo en contra suyo. - Lo que sea, avísame cuando te vayas asi cierro con llave.

- ¡Claro! - contestó Yumi y volvió a acomodar las tortas y bocadillos que sobraron. Agarró dos cajas y se las dió a Fujimoto- Toma Fujimoto-_**SENPAI**_, una para tí y otra para Kobato-chan, ¿se la puedes alcanzar?.

- Si, si - contestó algo desinteresado. Volvió a la cocina donde se encontró con la chica a mitad de las escaleras. Se preguntó que fue a hacer arriba, pero decidió ignorarlo y darle el paquete - Toma, son algunas de las sobras de hoy, Omura te las da.

- ¡Gracias! ¡A Ioryogi-san le encantan los dulces! Enseguida vuelvo - se dió vuelta y regresó por donde vino. Si no mal recordaba Ioryogi-san era el peluche azul. No sabía qué pensar: si estaba loca o si era una nena de 7 años.

Al poco tiempo volvió y empezaron a trabajar. Tenían que hacer galletitas comunes, de chocolate y de chispas con chocolate. Fujimoto hacía la masa, Kobato la amasaba, él la estiraba y ella cortaba los moldes. Así estuvieron hasta que las primeras galletitas se terminaron de hornear y ella empezó a ocuparse de envolverlas. Si ya estaban envueltas mientras él amasaba terminarían más rápido. Estuvieron un rato concentrados, y se despidieron de Yumi-san cuando anunció que se iba. Terminaron aproximadamente a las 2:00 de la madrugada. Fujimoto estaba alo aliviado que no fuera mas tarde, realmente había terminado mas rápido con la ayuda de Kobato. Sin embargo había terminado harinado en todo el cuerpo y tenía las manos algo ásperas por tanto batir y amasar. Kobato por su parte estaba quedándose dormida sentada en las escaleras. Nunca se había acostado tarde y se había esforzado para no quedarse dormida mientras cocinaban. Ahora estaba exhausta y moría por quedarse dormida pero no podía hacerlo en las escaleras, vestida con el uniforme y toda sucia. Por más que tratara los parpados se le cerraban, hasta que sintió un sacudón que la despertó un poco... pero seguía dando cabezadas.

- ¡Oye, oye! No te quedes dormida en las escaleras, si alguien quiere robar estarás en su camino - Fujimoto la agarro de los hombros y la sarandeó un poco. La chica claramente estaba luchando por no quedarse dormida, pero se ve que nunca había trasnochado. Tampoco que fuera tan tarde, Fujimoto se quedaba hasta las 4 de la mañana para poder estudiar, y ella no podía aguantar dos horas de más. Sonrió ante semejante espectáculo, realmente era como una niña. Le pareció realmente tierno, y miren que el no usa _"tierno"_ en su vocabulario. La sarandeó un poco más y la obligó a pararse - Solo falta cambiarnos e irnos a casa, ¿crees que puedes hacer eso?

Kobato sintió cuando la levantó lo cual la mareo un poco, pero entendió lo que dijo. Cambiar, salir, cama. - S-Si, ¡Si!- dijo lo mas firme y fuerte que pudo, pero realmente se estaba muriendo del sueño. Fujimoto la agarro de vuelta de la sintura y ella se agarro del pasamanos y del brazo de Fujimoto para subir las escaleras. Cuando llegaron Kobato fue al baño, se cambió y se lavó la cara para despertarse un poco. Sirvió por unos instantes, al menos tenía los ojos abiertos, pero todavía sentía el cansancio en su cuerpo y no quería pensar en la caminata para volver a casa.

- ¿Ya estas lista? - preguntó Fujimoto del otro lado de la puerta. Estaba algo preocupado por si se había quedado dormida de la nada y tendría que cargarla hasta casa.

- ¡Si! - salió del baño vestida con uno de sus típicos - y algo extraños - vestido y con una vincha grande en la cabeza. Se notaba a la distancia que quería una cama. - ¿Vamos?

- Si, claro - contestó Fujimoto.

Bajaron las escaleras, acomodaron los paquetes de las galletitas, apagaron las luces, cerraron el lugar y comenzaron a caminar por la desierta calle camino a casa. Lo que no sabían, y nunca llegaron a imaginar, era que no habían sido los únicos que trasnocharon esa noche.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**Holas! Como estan? Aqui al fin les entrego el tercer capitulo de la historia. No quiero demorar mucho para que la historia no se deje estar y termine siendo una de esos/as escritoras que hacen capitulos y despues dejan la historia. Pero mamita querida cuesta hacer capitulos nuevos y que tengan coherencia con la historia de la nada. Asi que si alguno se impaciento lo lamento mucho. **_

_**(Comentario del futuro: no hice eso realidad )**_

_**Con respecto al capitulo de hoy, que les parecio? Momento Fujibato! No tengo nada planeado sobre el transcurso de la historia, que momentos pongo y que no, cuando empiezo a escribir salen solos, y este fue el resultado de hoy. Que les parecio? Por favor dejen reviews para cualquier tipo de critica. Si les gusto, si no les gusto, si no entendieron, etc.. Espero que se hayan dado cuenta, aunque Es algo dificil, que el uniforme que usa Kobato es el mismo que hicieron en el anime. No soy muy buena imaginando vestimenta, pero ese uniforme en realidad me gusto mucho, asi que decidi usarlo tambien aca.**_

_**Bueno no se que mas tengo para decir. No prometo el cuarto cap pronto porque no se cuando lo escribire.**_

_**Espero que les guste, gracias por esperar, dejen algun comentario.**_

_**Atte: Pitt-Sirius**_


	4. A Domicilio

Diclaimer: Atención, estos fabulosos personajes no me pertenecen a mi, si no a las fabulosas CLAMP que los crearon. Solo estoy haciendo de ellos de un uso personal para entretener y crear nuevas historias para ustedes. Gracias, espero que lo disfruten.

_**Trabajo de medio tiempo**_

**Capitulo 4**

**"A Domicilio"**

* * *

- ¿Ser repartidora? - re preguntó Kobato al pedido del Jefe.

- Si Hanato-san, ya se que no era parte del contrato, pero ahora Fujimoto trabaja ùnicamente a la tarde y serìa excelente si pudiera repartir todos los pedidos que se me hacen para los Domingos. Siempre tengo que rechazarlos por no tener personal, pero ya que estas aquì pense pedirtelo.  
Por favor piènsalo, no es una obligaciòn y tampoco te despedirè si no lo aceptas, pero si en tal caso aceptas ten en cuenta que te aumentarè el salario.

Kobato lo pensò por unos momentos, no era alguien quien se preocupaba por el dinero pero sabìa que si ganaba màs dinero tendria más para darle a Sayaka-sensei y la Guardería y este trabajo parecía excelente para sacarle provecho. El lado negativo era que ella se perdía todo el tiempo y de seguro llevaba todos los pedidos tarde.

Esto realmente era dificil , ¿Aceptar o no aceptar el trabajo?

Seguro puso una casa de alficción muy gracisosa pues el Jefe se rió y dijo:

- No tienes que contestarme ahora, piénsalo la semana entera, ven a trabajar el Domingo que viene haces la prueba y después me dices que tal.

Kobato agradecia tener un Jefe tan bueno como él.

- ¡Seguro!- dijo contenta y siguió con su labor de acomodar los pastelitos en la nevera.

Sin querer se manchó con crema uno de los dedos y miró a ambos lados asustada de que alguien haya visto el error que cometió. Yumi-san le había dicho que siempre tenga una de las cajas de envoltura a mano, para poner todas las galletitas, pastelitos, dulces, etc. que se caían o que por error la crema se haya corrido, etc. Asi que tomo la caja y puso el pastel adentro. Luego miro su dedo y se lo llevo a la boca para probar su sabor... nunca lo habia hecho pero le daba curiosidad, sin embargo de la nada un recuerdo asalto su mente:

..._"Kobato no sabia muy bien que decir, pero Fujimoto tampoco hablo. Se quedaron ambos mirandose fijamente a los ojos. Fujimoto habia apoyado las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo, haciendo que no tenga otro lugar a donde ir o mirar. A Kobato se le volvieron a teñir los cachetes de un tono rosado y no podia evitar desconcertrarse con la mirada verde y penetrante de Fujimoto._

_De la nada Fujimoto se dio vuelta y busco un repasador. Estaba manchado en harina pero no le importo. Agarro la punta y se la paso a Kobato por debajo de los ojos y la mejilla."_...

A Kobato se le subieron los colores a la cara de inmediato. Agarró el repasador y se limpió el dedo y luego por el nerviosismo siguió repasando la mesa ya limpia. Esos recuerdos se le venian a la mente de vez en cuando, no era que no le gustara pero fue mucha emoción para ella y no sabía muy bien como pensar o reaccionar, además su cuerpo ya la delataba, cada vez que chocaba con Fujimoto se ponía colorada y él no se quedaba atrás, pues trataba de no mirarla. En realidad ella sabía- y estaba segura aunque Ioryogi se lo negase- que Fujimoto le habia pedido perdón, pero no dejaba atras el intenso momento que habían tenido.

Se toco las mejillas aún coloradas tratando de disipar el calor. ¡No podía creer las palabras y los pensamientos que tenía! Tenía que volver a la normalidad con Fujimoto, pero el tema era...

... _¿Cómo?_

* * *

Imbécil

_"Que buena manera de levantarte el ánimo, ¿no crees?"_

Oh, demonios, ahí va de vuelta la estúpida conciencia. Mira no se porque tienes otra voz, no se porque piensas tan diferente de mi, no se porque me atormentas, **PERO DEJAME EN PAZ.**

_"Lo lamento chico pero eres tú mismo hablandote contigo mismo. Yo sólo intepreto lo que tu corazón dice pero lo que tu mente niega"_

Tonterías.

- Ahhhh...- Fujimoto suspiró del cancancio y el agotamiento. Esta semana la tuvo bastante atrejeada. De la Guardería iba a la Pastelería, de la Pastelería a veces a la Facultad - si no tenía otro trabajo de medio tiempo - y otras veces se quedaba estudiando hasta tarde. Igualmente se quería mantener lo mas ocupado posible para no pensar y no _soñar._

Ya habían pasado aproximadamente dos semanas desde aquel _"incidente"_ como a él le gustaba llamarlo. Y con _"incidente"_ - aunque es algo obvio - se refiere al momento intenso que tuvo él y _ella_ en la Pastelería. Vale lo admitía él la había hecho llorar y ver llorar a alguien - especialmente una chica- es algo que no le gustaba. Lo ponía incomodo y le parecía que nunca habría que ver a alguien llorando, pero ahí iba él y la hacía llorar.

En aquel momento se sintió como la peor persona del mundo, probablemente ya haya descripto como se sintió, pero no paraba de recordarlo y de que esas feas emociones vuelvan. Ella lo había perdonado, él lo sabía, pero luego de esa situación le costaba mucho más mirarla a los ojos que antes. Para empeorar su propia situación, constantemente tenia sueños donde ella aparecía y suciedían cosas que NO tenían que suceder. Siempre se despertaba de un sopetón y se pegaba la cabeza con el piso dandose un fuerte porrazo.

Al principio no le importaba mirarla, después no podía dejar de echarle un ojo y con el uniforme de la Pastelería tenia deseos de verla todo el tiempo. Ahora se siente demasiado vulnerable y avergonzado como para mirarla directamente. ¡Él! ¡Que se juró nunca ser débil ante nadie ahora estaba escondiendose de la chica esa!

Decidió tomarse la mañana del Domingo libre para descansar, que raramente él hacía, y poder acomodar sus ideas y poder volver a la normalidad. Sin tener pensamientos de ella, sin tener sueños de ella, si recordarla a _ella._

Al menos por una mañana no queria pensar.

* * *

_**Una semana después...**_

- ¿Qué tu harás queee?- preguntó Fujimoto realmente soprendido y con un tono de voz que claramente demostraba la poca fe que le tenía.

- Seré la repartidora, no se por qué te sorprendes tanto, soy totalemente capaz de hacerlo- respondió Kobato, aunque ni ella se creía eso, odiaba que Fujimoto tenga razón de antemano.

- Si seguro, das la vuelta a la esquina y te pierdes, ahora se porque siempre vas apurada atras mío, tienes miedo de perderte.- le bromeó maliciosamente.

- ¡No es cierto! ¡Tú tienes patas largas como las de una Jirafa Fujimoto-san!, ¡No llego alcanzarte! Tal vez si fuera algún otro animal más rápido te alcanzaría... mmm, que podría hacer para ganarte- respondió ella, sin pensarlo ni nada y siguió divagando.

Fujimoto preguntó: - ¿Una Jirafa?

- ¿Um?..- atendió ella algo distraída.- ¡Si una Jirafa!

Fujimoto se quedó algo impactado por como respondió, ella no era usualmente así y lo único que atinó a hacer fue:

- JUAJAJAJAJAJAJA - Fujimoto empezó a reír descontroladamente, realmente divertido por la situación y la contestación de la chica.

Kobato se quedó dura y soprendída en su lugar, nunca había escuchado a Fujimoto-san reir. **NUNCA.** Y menos con ella presente. Lo único que había visto de Fujimoto fue una sonrisa realmente cálida que siempre le gustaba recordar, pero que ni siquiera habia sido dirigida para ella. Ella sabía que Fujimoto se sentía realmente bien cuando Sayaka-sensei estaba alrededor, con ella solo era _"divertido"_ molestarla o solamente ignorarla.

Pero verle sonreír le causaba una cálida sensación dentro de ella, que la hacía más feliz que nunca... porque él estaba feliz.

Fujimoto se dió cuenta de que se había dejado ver. Se había dejado sentir, se había dejado_ llevar_. Asi que paró lo más "normalmente" posible y se dió vuelta tratando de encontrar algo para hacer. Tenía un leve sonrojo en su cara y no sabía muy bien que decir, pues tampoco había mirado a la chica cuando estaba en su estado de "locura" así que trato de mirar de reojo. La vio alli parada del otro lado de la mesada bastante serena y con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y llena de paz y alegría. Ella no se burló, no se sorprendió y tampoco se enojó con él por reirse así de ella. Ella sólo se puso... _¿feliz?_. Ahora su estado de verguenza fue totalmente reemplazado por la confusión.

¿No era que si te mostrabas vulnerable hacia el otro luego saldrías lastimado?

Siempre había estado construyendo un mural entre él y la gente para no tener que lidiar con sensaciones innecesarias y relaciones innecesarias. A la única persona que a la que le había permitido entrar era a Sayaka-senseri y su padre, y tal ez un poco de su vida personal- no sus sentimientos- al molesto de Doumoto. Pero de repente llegó ella a su vida y empezó a sacar ladrillo por ladrillo y entróa su mundo sin que él se diera cuenta. Le dió verguenza mostrarse así, pero ahora que lo pensaba y dejaba fluir no fue algo tan malo.

Se había sentido libre por esos cortos segundos.

- No te quedes en la nebulosa que seguro ni sabes como salir de aquí sola- dijo tratando de seguir la anterior conversación.

Kobato no reaccionó instantaneamente, todabía seguia en su "nebulosa" y miraba a Fujimoto embobada hasta que hubo un click en su cabeza y volvió al presente.

- Sé perfectamente donde están las entradas y las salidas de este lugar Fujimoto-san- trató de decir lo mas seria posible para hacer una salida gloriosa por "la puerta" que se encontraba atras suyo.

**¡BUM!**

- ¡Wahhh!- Kobato gritó de la sorpresa y de dolor. Aparentemente no había ninguna puerta atrás suyo, solo una carretilla gigante con todas las bandejas de galleittas, pan y masas, que por suerte no se había caído. Sin embargo podemos suponer de que la muchacha en cuestión si lo hizo.

Fujimoto suspiro ante su torpeza, aunque tenía muchas ganas de reirse otra vez.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta la salida?- preguntó sutilmente con sarcasmo en su voz.

- Pa-Pa-Para nada, está todo bien - respondio ella tomandose de la frente y saliendo disparada de allí.

Lentamente ambos volvían a conversar y pelear como generalmente hacían, dejandolos tranquilos de no tener más situaciones incómodas despues de _"eso"_, sin embargo en esta ocasión tampoco habían terminado la conversación sobre Kobato siendo repartidora. Sabían que tendrían otra oportunidad de hablar: Fujimoto no se guardaría de decir "No sirves para eso" - aunque sea preocupación por parte de él- y Kobato no se dejaría amadrentar por él.

Tampoco lo haría esta misteriosa persona la cual también averiguó que Kobato caminaría sola por las calles de Japón... _sin protección alguna._

* * *

**Domingo**

- Bien Hanato-san, estas son las direcciones. No son muy lejanas, pero te puse la última parada del otro lado de la estación, así que ten cuidado. No es necesario que te apures, los clientes no esperan el paquete a una hora determinada, asi que tienes aprox. hasta las 14:00 hs como máximo. Elige aletoriamente y a tú conveniencia las casas que quieres visitar primero, ¿De acuerdo?- terminó de explicarle Ueda a la muchacha.

Hoy realmente no era el mejor dia para empezar- "o tener su día de prueba"- con el tema de ser repartidora. Eran las 9:00 de la mañana pero el cielo estaba todo nublado. Para ser Otoño no había llovido demasiado, pero al estar entrando ya a mitad de temporada se empezaron a pronosticar tormentas. Hoy era una de ellas. Teóricamente Kobato tenía tiempo de sobra para repartir todo, aunque no sabía si el tiempo le daría el suficiente para no tener que andar con paraguas.

Como no eran pasteles pesados para llevar Kobato tomo una de sus mochilas mas grandes y tomo todos los paquetes con sus respectivas direcciones. No era necesario que lleve ningún tipo de uniforme, asi que se arregló su vestido gris de mangas cortas abuchadas con costuras rojas y se paso su tapado negro de dos hileras de botones rojos que combinaban con el bordado y el pequeño volado de las mangas. Se arregló su boina negra, se fijó que los cierres de sus botas esten cerrados, tomo la mochila y el paraguas y salió de la Pastelería dispuesta a cumplir su trabajo de la mejor manera.

- ¿Estás listo Ioryiogi-san?- le preguntó a su peluche.

- Sólo quiero verificar si hice bien al darte el okei con "Tú sentido común"- respondió este.

- ¡Kobato, se esforzará!

_**1 hora después...**_

- ¿Estamos perdidos?- preguntó Ioryiogi.

- ¡Agh!- gimió la chica ante la repentinta acusación "verdadera" de Ioryiogi.

- Estamos perdidos, ¿no?- dijo el con más furia.

- Eeemm, eemmmm... - respondió ella dubitativa y mirando para todos lados.

- Estamos perdidos - concluyó el peluche.

* * *

Se había levantado ese Domingo bastante descansado y recuperado a comparación de la semana anterior. ¿Cómo cambian las cosas de una semana a la otra no? Aunque el tiempo no acompañaba a su buen humor, estaba todo nublado y se acercaba una tormenta que se veía excelente para quedarte en tu casa y descansar aún más mirando tele y estando recostado en su cama, o como el prefería llamarlo _"estudiar"_. Sin embargo tenía que hacer algunas diligencias el día de hoy y no quería esperar a que lloviera para no ir a hacerlas, así que se tomó una ducha rápida, desayunó una barra de cereal con leche, tomó uno de sus abrigos agarró las llaves y salió del edificio con la bicicleta.

Mientras manejaba la bicicleta se acordó que hoy la "vecina" tendría su recorrido por la ciudad como repartidora y le generó preocupación. Vale lo admitía de una pues no tenía ganas de andar dando vultas, y la verdad era que con esta chica había un 95,99% de que se perdiera y se tropezara en algún lugar. Además la lluvia podría ser una tormenta bastante peligrosa luego, si las calles y los ríos se indundaban se preguntaba como haría para volver.

Pensó que esas cosas pasan en las peliculas romanticas y no en la vida real, así que se tranquilizó y se aseguró a si mismo de que todo iría bien, no era com si alguien escribiera las cosas solo que para de alguna manera ellos se encontraran, ¿No?.

* * *

- Buuuubuuu... - gimoteó la muchacha caminando ya bajo la lluvia- No tenías que ser tan exagerado Ioryiogi-san.- se quejó la chica pues había recibido unos cuantos gritos por parte del peluche y un fuerte golpe de su fuego.

- Si no te daba un buen escarmiento no ibas a reaccionar y darte cuenta que tenías la casa enfrente tuyo hace más de 5 horas. Tienes suerte que era la última casa y sorprendentemente en la única en la cual te perdiste - dijo con un tono que podía decifrarse como un elogio/sacarsmo respecto a la chica.

- Tú y Fujimoto-san no confiaban en que lo podía hacer, mira ahora que bien lo hice. ¿Esta zona es del otro lado de la barrera no es así? Nunca había venido por aquí, no puedes culparme por perderme- rezongo la muchacha.

- ¿Que tal si te doi un 75 hoy Kobato?- bromeó Ioryogi.

- ¡¿Eh? ¡No juegues Ioriogi-san!, ¡Yo ya superé mis exámenes hace tiempo! - dijo ella enojada.

- Lo que digas, lo que digas- dijo él ya aburrido del tema- Ahora volvamos a casa, estoy tomando frío y no quiro mojarme por algún tropiezo tuyo.

- Hoy me traje mi paraguas, ¿Viste? No tuve que pedirle a Ueda-san que me dé el suyo- comentó la chica contenta con su paraguas blanco y bordados rojos como su conjunto.

Ioryogi ignoró la última parte, estaba algo cansado ya de la mañana, pero también estaba preocupado por el clima. Por suerte no hacía mucho tiempo que había empezado a llover, pero no tenía pinta de parar pronto y Kobato tenía una larga caminata aún antes de llegar a los departamentos. Ya entendía porque había dejado esta casa en último lugar. Estaba del otro lado de la barrera, lejos de la estación y según había entendido por conversaciones no era una zona muy segura. No quería que Kobato tuviera una mala pasada, no quería sacarla de su mundo donde todos eran buenos, aunque sabía la situación de la Guardería, había muchas cosas que Kobato no sabía.

Tampoco quería que le pasara algo a la botella, pues sin ella Kobato no cumpliría su deseo y el deseo del Angel tampoco se cumpliría. Debía estar atento a todo pues cualquier accidente pueden ser un detonante para algo mas grande, que él tampoco sabría decir qué. Además tenía que averiguar que quería hacer Dios con Kobato, él sabía que ella estaba enamorada del mocoso gigante pero si se desea quedar... había muchas cosas en juego. No sabía muy bien cómo actuar pero sólo quería que haya felicidad para todos, aunque sea por parte de un gruñón como él.

Kobato seguía caminando tranquila aunque la lluvia cada vez era mas fuerte. Sus botas estaban todas mojadas y un fuerte viento frío comenzaba a soplar. A Ioryogi le pareció escuchar el chapoteo de unos pasos atrás de ellos. Se dió vuelta y miró por entre la lluvia, al parecer no había nadie, pero él estaba seguro que había escuchado algo. Volvió a mirar al frente alegando de que un humano pasó corriendo por la otra calle, cuando escuchó otro chapeto y el sonido de una camara. Ioryiogi se dió vuelta rápidamente otra vez.

**_Había alguien._**

Alguien los estaba siguiendo.

Alguien _la_ estaba siguiendo.

Trató otra vez de ver si había alguna sombra. Nada. Esperó a que Kobato avanzara, si ella avanzaba él avanzaba. Al esperar la teoría del demonio se cumplió, pudo ver una sombra claramente de un hombre corriendo de un lado al otro de la calle ocultandose detras de postes, carteles o en las puertas de las casas.

Iroyogi se enojo.

- Kobato - dijo seriamente- Apura el paso y trata de cruzar el siguiente puente lo más rápido posible.

Si cruzaba el puente y tomaba la dirección contraria a la que veníamos le sería difícil cruzarlo sin que lo vea y tal vez si era descubierto desistiría. Si no, tendría que tomar medidas más extremas.

- ¿Eh? Todabía falta para cruzar Ioryogi-san- respondió la chica algo confundida.

- Tú solo haz lo que te digo - exigió el más serio.

Kobato se dió cuenta que algo pasaba con el pero prefirió hacer lo que él le pedía.

- Cuando lo cruzes dobla para el otro lado- volvió a decirle.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Cruzó el puente donde el río por debajo estaba corriendo fuerte y aumentaba cada vez más su caudal. Dobló a la izquierda y caminó un poco hasta una calle donde intentó doblar pero se choco con algo y cayo al piso. La lluvia la empezo a mojar pues había soltado su paraguas, pero le preocupaba más otra cosa porque sintió que había chocado con algo en movimiento y había hecho caer a alguien.

- Auch... - dijo ella tocandose la espalda - ¿Estas bien? - preguntó de inmediato.

- Mira que eres tonta, ¿Por qué es que siempre andas en el medio?- dijo una voz enojada claramente conocida.

- ¡Fujimoto-san!- dijo ella feliz.

- ¿Por qué te pones feliz? No estoy de buen humor y además estás todas mojada- dijo él algo incómodo.

Ella negó con la cabeza varias veces - No es nada, no es nada - dijo ella. Ioryogi-san la había preocupado con sus extraño comportamiento, así que encontrarse con alguien conocido la alivió.

Ioryogi-san por su parte también estaba aliviado, por una vez en su vida el mocoso había sido de ayuda. Miró alrededor y vió que el misterioso sujeto había desaparecido. No lo sentía y tampoco veía moviemientos extraños, así que supuso que se acobardo por haber un "testigo" presente en su espionaje.

Kobato y Fujimoto se levantaron, ambos estaban mojados y algo embarrados. Fujimoto ya hacía un rato que manejaba la bicicleta bajo la lluvia, pero se había agarrado ese saco a propósito, era impermeable por fuera y debajo de él tenía un buzo bastante abrigado con capucha. Kobato tenía su tapado también, pero se había mojado su pelo largo y eso la enfriaba un poco.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en casa - le regaño Fujimoto.

- Emmm, emmmm... - empezó ella otra vez, no sabía que decirle: "Estaba volviendo a casa pero de repente volví por el mismo camino por lo que Ioryiogi-san me ordenó" No podía explicarle _toda_ la verdad.- Estaba volviendo a casa y pensé ir hasta la avenida primero para luego ir a la estación.

- No tienes sentido de orientación, la avenida está hacia el otro lado- dijo poco convencido con la excusa.

- ¡Oh! Bueno pues, nos vemos en el departamento- dijo ella tratando de escapar de allí.

- Hey, hey, ¿Qué crees que haces?- le detuvo él.

- ¿Qué no era este el camino? - dijo ella.

Él se pegó la cara con las manos - Por dios, no no es eso. Estoy aquí con la bicicleta LENTA, te llevo yo a casa.- dijo el tomando la bicicleta y avanzando hacía ella.

Ella se sorprendió y se ruborizó - No tienes por qué hacerlo.

-Yo ya terminé lo que tenía que hacer aquí y tambien voy para los departamentos, así que es lo mismo. Además esta lloviendo y estas mojada- dijo lo último casi en un murmullo.

Ella se alegró y sonrió com lo hacii ella nada mas- ¡Gracias!

Fujimoto se saco la campera y se la puso a ella por encima de la cabeza.

- ¿Uh?- saltó ella al darse cuenta que tenía el abrigo de Fujimoto en la cabeza.- ¡Te mojaras Fujimoto-san!- dijo de inmediato.

- Yo tengo el buzo y esta campera de lana, estaré bien, ese abrigo tuyo seguramente no te cubre nada- dijo él mientras se subía en la bicicleta y esperaba a que ella se sentara detrás.

Ella estaba en desacuerdo con eso, pero se dejo porque le parecío que luego de que la llevara tenía que aceptar sus condiciones. Se subió a la parte de atrás y lo tomo de la cintura. Estaba un poco asustada pues llovía mucho y tenía miedo de caerse así que se sentó bien cerca de Kiyokazu cosa de no balancerase.

Él sintió las manos a cada lado de su cintura apretarle la campera. Se ruborizó un poco pero no dejó que lo viera y preguntó- ¿Lista?.

- ¡S-Si!- respondió algo nerviosa.

Comenzó a pedalear y en cuanto lo hizo sintió los brazos de la chica tomarlo de la cintura y la cabeza apoyada en su espalda. Realmente era mona hasta cuando se asustaba. Fujimoto se sintió realmente bien, se sentía que le servía de algo a ella, sonrió y pedaleo aún más fuerte. Kobato por más de tener miedo se sentía segura al lado de Fujimoto, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y disfrutando del inusual paseo bajo la lluvia.

Ambos se alejaron bajo la lluvia ajenos a todo lo demás.

Ioryogi aún seguía preocupado por aquel sujeto, el cual salió de su escondite cuando Kobato y Fujimoto se fueron.

Tomó una última foto de los dos y guardó su cámara, desapareciendo otra vez bajo la tormenta.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**Hola! Como estan? AL fin subi el capitulo 4! Uff, me costó bastante tiempo limpiarlo y demás. Me sentía tan mal, lo tenia hecho hace un par de semanas ya pero estoy super ocupada con mis estudios y demas que no tenia el tiempo suficiente para sentarme y corregir los acentos, las palabras mal escritas y la redacción. Además para ser sincera no me quedó el capitulo como queria, hay partes que las modifique porque realmente no me había gustado como habían quedado, aunque los arreglos tampoco son los mejores. En fin, espero que les guste de todas maneras! Era mas que nada un capitulo de relleno para no saltar los hechos asi de la nada y le inclui al final un Fujibato que espero que puedan usar en su imaginacion para agregarle todo lo que quieran.**_

_**Gracias por los nuevos reviews que recibi! Si no fuera por ellos no hubiera terminado de escribir el capitulo, pues debo admitir que lo deje medio abandonado. Gracias tambien por agregar la historia a sus favoritos, me pone realmente MUY MUUUUUUY CONTENTA. No se si se imaginan cuanto :).**_

**_Gracias a:_**

Torami Kikyou

nanouchiha

mininaxoxo

Amoelchocolate

_**Por dejarme sus Reviews! Como dije me ayudan a seguir adelante. Tambien agradesco a todos los que me agregaron como Autor e Historia favorita, no puedo dejar de decir gracias :).**_

**_Con respecto a el misterioso sujeto! Chan! Cada vez aparece mas y ya se esta acercando a Kobato, que suecedera? Fujimoto ya no se da tantas vueltas y admite los sentimientos que Kobato le genera._**

_**Espero que mi imaginacion me deje traerles el Quinto capitulo pronto.**_

_**Cuidense :)**_

**_Atte: Pitt-Sirius_**


	5. Enfermedad

Diclaimer: Atencion, estos fabulosos personajes no me pertenecen a mi, si no a las fabulosas CLAMP que los crearon. Solo estoy haciendo de ellos de un uso personal para entretener y crear nuevas historias para ustedes. Gracias, espero que lo disfruten.

_**Trabajo de medio tiempo**_

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**"Enfermedad"  
**_

* * *

_**Lunes**_

_"Sentía la brisa en su cara, le costaba algo pedalear y la lluvia recorría todo su cuerpo. Estaba mojado. Los charcos ensusiaban sus pies y los sentía cada vez más fríos, no queria seguir, tenía demasiado frío. De repente sintió una cálida corrriente recorrer su espalda. Se sorprendió, no sabía que podía ser, pero sintió que algo lo agarraba fuerte de la espalda y no lo dejaba ir. Era cálido y suave, sentía unas manos pequeñas y delicadas agarrarlo fuerte. Quería darse vuelta y ver qué era aquello..._

Él_ sabía lo que era_

Él_ sabía **quién** era_

_Quería darse vuelta y verla cuanto antes._

_Mirar aquella cálida sonrisa._

_De repente toda esa calidez aumentó y aumentó y no estaba seguro si le gustaba. Su temperatura subía y subía al punto de estallarle la cabeza. Sentía las gotas de agua como si fueran reales. Recorrían su frente y caían por su cara._

_Todo se volvió extraño, no era lo que había vivído._

_Esas manos se soltaron y se asustó._

_Se dió vuelta y vió caer a Kobato y desaparecer en la oscuridad._

_Cuando se dió cuenta estaba en la oscuridad misma, no estaba la bicicleta, no llovía pero las gotas seguían cayendo sobre él, el pasiaje no estaba y se sintió perdido._

_En algún lugar de la oscuridad un foco de luz se hizo y vió a Kobato parada allí._

_No parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia y se notaba que buscaba a alguien._

_Quiso llamarla y buscarla, pero su voz no salía._

_Kobato volteó hacia él y sonrió._

_Cuando estaba a punto de dirigirse a él unas manos la tomaron del cuello y la boca._

_Todo alrededor comenzo a moverse y a aturdirse junto con un extraño ruido intenso. Lo último que vió fue la cara de terror de Kobato mientras esas manos le cortaban la garganta con una navaja._

_**"MIA, MIA, MIA, MIA MIA"**_

_**"ELLA ES MIA"**_

_La sangre la había salpicado toda la cara, se tocó las manos y las tenía ensangrentadas._

_Cuando miró al suelo vio el cuerpo inerte de Kobato y cuando quiso tomarla en su brazos el repiqueteo del sonido y el movimiento lo hicieron caer... caer... caer... hasta que... "_

**¡BOOOM!**

Su cabeza dió contra el duro suelo de su habitación de los apartamentos asustándolo y alertándolo de que todo había sido un sueño.

_Un sueño._

Había sido demasiado **_REAL._**

Sentía el agua y la sangre sobre él.

Ayer cuando habían llegado con su bicicleta Kobato le había rogado que por favor se cuidase del frío y la lluvia para no enfermarse. Después de todo él le habia prestado su abrigo para que así ella no tubiera estos problemas. Él obviamente se bañó para entrar en calor aunque después se pasó la noche estudiando y se quedó dormido sentado sobre el escritorio. De ahí el cabezaso que se dió cuando cayó de costado.

Sin embargo su estado de salud físico no le interesaba mucho en estos momentos. Había quedado más perturbado por el sueño que por otra cosa.

_"Es mia, mia, mia, mia, mia"_

**_Ésa_** no era su voz.

Esa voz era algo enfermiza y autoritaria sobre el tema en cuestión. Además, ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Por qué repentinamente sentía temor y preocupación sobre el bienestar de la chica? Una inquietud le amargó. Sentía como si algo malo le fuera a suceder y quería evitarlo a toda costa. ¿Pero que podía hacer él? Decirle: "Oye, encierrate en tu casa porque creo que algo super malo te va a pasar"

Eso era ridículo

Además tenía sus asuntos de los cuales ocuparse, tenía que ir a la universidad, estudiar, trabajar, ir a la guardería... uff, tanto trabajo le recordó ese dolor de cabeza que tenía. Estaba medio transpirado asi que decidió ir a bañarse y preparse para la facultad.

Sin embargo, aquel pensamiento de inseguridad aún le embargaba le cabeza... y el corazón.

* * *

_**En la habitación continua...**_

- ¡Oye, Dobato! Despierta de una vez, tienes que trabajar - Ioryogi zarandeó a la chica hasta que cansado de esperar le tiró una flama de fuego.

- ¡Kyaaaaa!- gritó esta asustada por el repentino ataque - ¡Ioryiogi-san! ¡No tenías porque despertarme asi! - refunfuñó enojada.

- ¿Que querías que hiciera?, Hace mas de una hora te tendrias que haber levantado y seguías dormida como un oso en invernación. No tenés tanto tiempo para andar desperdiciándolo durmiendo - refutó este - ¿Por qué dormias tanto? - preguntó algo curioso.

- Pues... - dudo ella - era un sueño... -dijo despacio sonriendo cálidamente- que aunque no recuerde ahora, me siento feliz.

Ioryiogi se preocupó a pesar de la felicidad de la muchacha. Ella era algo inocente y todabía no se daba cuenta por completo de sus sentimientos pero él sabía que la única cosa, o persona en este caso, con la cual ella podía estar soñando y hacerla sentir asi era Kiyokazu Fujimoto (auquel moco gigante que él no soporta).

Kobato por su parte no estaba tan perdida como el peluche pensaba. Las últimas experiencias con Fujimoto la habían dejado algo confundida, pero no con respecto a sus sentimientos con él, sino por los sentimientos de Fujimoto los cuales no podia descifrar. Aunque estaba muy segura de que eran algo parecido a "no la soporto, es molesta". A pesar de pensar eso sentía las cosas diferente cuando él la ayudaba, la consolaba y pasaba tiempo con ella.

Un ejemplo era lo que había ocurrido ayer. Estaban algo distanciados, aún no sabía porque, y sin embargo él se ofreció a traerla y le prestó su abrigo exponiéndose a la lluvia y el frío. Kobato se sentía algo - un poquito nada más - contenta por haber tenido esa oportunidad. Nunca había abrazado a alguien más que no fuera Ioryiogi-san; y Fujimoto, a pesar de estar mojado, se sentía como una persona cálida y le gustaba sentirlo cerca.

Para cuando se dió cuenta de las cosas que pensaba, su cara dio señales de sonrojo y verguenza. Trató de no pensar demasiado ya en eso y ver que podía hacer el día de hoy. Tenía que encargarse de lavar la campera de Fujimoto así se la podia devolver como corresponde y luego pasaría el dia tratando de sanar algun corazón herido.

Un pensamiento cruzó su mente por un momento:

¿Estaba bien preocuparse y pensar tanto en alguien siendo nada más que _"compañeros de trabajo"_?

* * *

_**Martes**_

Fujimoto sentía su cuerpo algo más pesado y tenía mas sueño de lo normal. No sabía porqué pero no le dió mucha importancia y entro a la Guardería. Sayaka estaba en la oficina arreglando unos papeles cuando se dió vuelta y lo saludó. Se quedó mirándolo un rato con una cara de ofuscación porque no sabía si decir lo que pensaba o no. Fujimoto algo incómodo la enfrentó y preguntó:

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me miras así?-

- Mmm, no es que... Fujimoto-kun ¿No estarás pescando un resfriado no es así? - soltó ella sin más.

- ¿EH? - dijo este confundido

- No, es que cuando tú estas por enfermarte te pones todo pálido, ¿Estás bien?- dijo preocupada.

- Estoy bien, deben ser imaginaciones tuyas - dijo el tratando de ser indiferente.

Kobato estaba detrás de la puerta y había escuchado todo. Inmediatamente se culpó a ella misma por si Fujimoto-san se hubiera enfermado -o no-, pero si así fuera era sú culpa por haberse dejado ayudar y dejarle prestar su abrigo a ella. Se sintió mal y de inmediato quiso pedir perdón pero le parecía descortés ir y decir que estaba escuchando detrás de las puertas, además no estaba segura de que él estaba enfermo, así que decidió dejarlo pasar y si algo grave pasara se encargaría en aquel momento.

Recompuso su cara y entró con alegría al recinto.

- ¡Buenos días!- saludo efusivamente.

- ¡Ah! Kobato-chan buenos días. ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó afablemente Sayaka-sensei.

- ¡Muy bien!, Gracias por preguntar.- miró a Fujimoto-san que la ignoraba completamente - otra vez- pero no se dió por aludida y saludó - ¡Buenos días Fujimoto-san!

Fujimoto reaccionó medio mal pues tenía esa pequeña jaqueca encima, pero más le soprendió que lo saludara a él personalmente. La miró algo incrédulo y ella sólo sonrió. Suspiró rendido y correspondió el saludo. Pensó que la conversación había terminado ahí y se dispuso a ir a la salita pero estaba equivocado.

- ¡Fujimoto-san!- llamó ella otra vez.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó algo fastidioso.

Se acercó a él y sacó una bolsa. - Ten - estiró los brazos y le mostró su campera. Estaba envuelta en una de esas bolsas para tintorerías y se sentía el aroma a ropa limpia. Se sorprendió un poco pues nunca había llevado una de sus ropas a una tintorería y la campera ahora lucía como nueva. Aunque más que la campera le inquietó mas otra cosa.

- ¿Te bañaste con agua caliente y te abrigaste al llegar a tu casa cierto? - preguntó preocupado sobre la salud de la chica.

- ¡Claro! Me sequé el pelo y lave mi ropa que estaba ensuciada por el barro. Si no fuera por tí hubiera estado embarrada de los pies a la cabeza, gracias Fujimoto-san - respondió ella cálidamente.

Fujimoto se sonrojó un poco pero pretendió como si nada sucediera. Balbuceó unas cosas y finalmente dijo:

- No tienes que agradecer, no hice nada - dijo el haciéndose el desinteresado en el tema.

Ella se rió un poco, lo miró a los ojos y contestó:

- Pero realmente estaba feliz - sonrió cálidamente otra vez y él se quedo embalesado por esa mirada. Esa mirada que tanto le gustaba. Sus distacias se habían acortado y no sabía cuando eso había sucedido. Su temperatura subió otra vez y se puso demasiado nervioso. Al acto se dió cuenta que Sayaka-sensei estaba del otro lado de la habitación. Tosió un poco, la agarro de los hombros y la corrió a un lado.

- Bueno... ejem, me alegro por ti. Iré a arreglar la salita - dijo mirando al piso y desapareció por la puerta.

Kobato quedó algo confundida pero al menos se alegró un poco de verlo bien.

Sayaka estaba del otro lado pretendiendo mirar unos papeles, los cuales estaban dados vuelta, mientras prestaba más atención a lo que sucedía entre Kobato y Fujimoto. Estaba algo curiosa sobre el asunto del cual ellos estaban hablando, pero le pareció mucho más prudente no interrumpir. Notaba a Fujimoto más diferente y no era pura casualidad que haya empezado cuando Kobato empezó a trabajar aquí. Además se había intensificado desde que los dos trabajaban juntos en la Pastelería, lo que le hacía preguntar que tipo de sitauaciones pasaban ellos dos para tener estas actitudes entre ellos. A pesar de todo, y de las grandes ganas que tenía de saber que había pasado, Sayaka estaba feliz por los dos, pues sabía que tarde o temprano algo pasaría entre ellos.

Dejó que Kobato se acomodara y empezó a hablarle normalmente, como si nada hubiera pasado. Con la inocencia de la chica era fácil aparentar las cosas.

Tarde o temprano pasaría algo entre ellos, Sayaka ponía su corazón en eso, pero un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando un pensamiento feo y horrible le cruzó por la mente. ¿Qué pasaría si _ese algo_ fuera algo malo?

* * *

_**Miércoles**_

- Estás enfermo- le dijo por enésima vez.

- No estoy enfermo- contestó por enésima vez.

- Estas enfermo - insistió más duro que antes.

- ¡Qué no estoy enfermo!- contestó irritado y cansado de su insistencia.

- Ahhh... - suspiró Doumoto cansado de la tercadez de su amigo - Ahora no se si estas enfermo del cuerpo o de la cabeaza Kiyokazu.

Fujimoto le envió una mirada asesina de reojo mientras caminaba a la salida de la facultad. Es verdad, esa mañana ya se había levantado con algo de fiebre, pero no era como si tuviera 38 grados de fiebre... tenía 37.5.. No era para exagerar. Sin embargo su "querido amigo" no lo dejó de molestar toda la mañana con eso. Aunque agradecía que fuera él y no Sayaka, que de inmediato se preocupa, y lo menos que quería hacer era eso. Para agregar tenía a Kobato en el medio, seguramente se culparía a ella por tener fiebre - la cual no tenía- y sinceramente no quería eso.

- Bueno al menos dime que de aquí te vas a tu casa- dijo tratando de alguna manera mandar a su amigo a descansar.

- Si, tal vez pase por casa y luego a la noche tengo que atender en esa licorería... aunque no sera "Con alegria!"- contestó con sarcasmo Fujimoto.

- Vaya que eres terco, realmente no se qué hacer contigo, al menos avísame si algo grave sucede. - lo miro con la decisión y preocupación al mismo tiempo que Fujimoto solo aceptó su condición.

La semana entrante no podía faltar a la facultad porque era temporada de exámenes y daban todos los temas, documentos, fotocopias y libros que tenía que leer para estudiar. Ya había muchas clases a las cuales él había faltado y la semana próxima no podía ser la excepción, así que esta semana se tenía que esforzar el doble en sus trabajos para no tener problemas después en pedir una semana libre en sus trabajos por estudios.

Se despidió de Doumoto, después de que le diera mas 50 recomendaciones, y volvió a casa. Una corriente de viento frío volvió a correr. Parecía que otra lluvia volvía a asotarlos. Sólo rezaba que no le agarrara la lluvia antes de llegar a su casa. Tenía una larga recorrida que hacer y además tenía su trabajo de medio tiempo nocturno. Su dolor de cabeza volvió y se sintió un poco mareado. La correntada de viento, aunque parezca extraño, le sacaba todo ese calor que tenía. Empezó a caminar más rápido, lo cual no debería haber hecho pues ahora transpiraba más que antes y el sudor no cesaba por más de que se limpiara la cara.

No tendría que haber tenido esos pensamientos sobre la lluvia pues 10 minutos después comenzó a llover. Le faltaban unas 5 cuadras aún, pero eran unas calles largas y la lluvia cada vez era más fuerte. Trató de apurarse pero su cuerpo no lo dejaba.

Dió vuelta la esquina y le faltaban 100 metros para llegar a la puerta de los edificios. Su visión comenzó a nublarse y sus piernas comenzaron a flagear. Se apoyó en la pared y trató de dar unos pasos.

Nada.

Trató también de mirar hacia adelante y pudo divisar una figura con pelo largo y paraguas dirijirse hacia él.

Los oidos se le taparon y lo único a lo que pudo prestar atención era al repiqueteo de la lluvia. Lo último que sintió fueron dos calidas manos tomarlo de la cara antes de que todo se volviera negro.

* * *

- ¡Fujimoto-san! ¡Fujimoto-san!- escuchó gritar pero no podía reaccionar. Sentía la lluvia caer sobre él pero tampoco podía hacer nada para pararlo. La conciencia se fue otra vez y volvió a la oscuridad.

* * *

- ¿Qué puedo hacer? - una voz desesperada gritaba a su lado. Esta vez se sentía en algo más cómodo y suave. Se movió un poco pero todabía no podía responder. La voz comenzó a quebrarse y escucho un _"¿Fujimoto-san?"_ antes de desmayarse otra vez.

* * *

Calor... tenía mucho calor. Quería sacarse todo de encima, sentía muchas cosas sobre él las cuales le daban calor y se sentía incómodo. El sudor le recorría todo el cuerpo y lo hacía sentirse sucio. De repente sintió un paño frío sobre su frente y se calmó. Le calmaba la mente y le hacía sentirse bien. Trató de moverse pero tenía muy poca fuerza, sin embargo las mantas gradualmente fueron desapareciendo y todo ese sudor repentino paró.

Aunque alguien le había secado la cara y no sudaba más, sintió unas gotas de agua caer en su cara. No eran suyas y tampoco eran del sudor. Se preocupó pero de inmediato le limpiaron esas gotas también.

Otra vez escucho un_ "Lo siento"_ quebrado antes de volver a quedarse dormido.

* * *

Poco a poco volvía a recobrar la conciencia. No se sentía mal, no tenía calor y tampoco frío pero no sabía cuanto tiempo se había quedado dormido. Esta vez pudo sentir todo a su alrededor, sentía su cuerpo, podía escuchar claramente y pudo abrir los ojos sin desmayarse por el intento. También sentía una gran presión en el pecho, pero no interna, era algo apoyado sobre su pecho.

Abrió los ojos completamente y miró a ambos lados. Había una palangana con un paño y muchos pañuelos mojados, del otro lado se enontraba ese peluche azul que le daba la impresión de estar mirándolo fijamente. Trató de levantarse y ahí se dió cuenta qué era lo que le impedía respirar y levantarse. Sobre su pecho estaba Kobato durmiendo.

Se sorprendió un poco pues no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que había sucedido pero poco a poco se fue levantando hasta poder sentarse y la acomodó en sus piernas para que siguiera durmiendo. Ahora que tenía una mejor visión de todo se dió cuenta que Kobato tenía los ojos rojos. Estaba convencido de que había estado llorando pero no podía descifrar la razón por la cual hubiera llorado tanto hasta quedar en ese estado. También se dió cuenta que tenía el pelo algo sucio y alborotado y que su vestido estaba sucio. Tenía muchos cabos sueltos y no podía unirlos él solo. Se fijó en la hora que marcaban las 4:00 a.m. . Si mal no recordaba él había salido de la facultad apróximadamente a las 18:00hs. ¿Qué demonios había pasado en las últimas 10:00hs?.

Aunque ahora podía estar conciente su cuerpo todabía demandaba descanso. Le dolían todos los músculos y sentía sus huesos contracturados. Su cabeza irradiaba un tenue dolor, pero no era nada comparado con lo anterior. Se tocó la frente y pudo deducir que todabía tenía algo de fiebre pero supuso que estubo peor.

Kobato seguía dormida en su regazo cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Al parecer estaba profundamente dormida porque no lo escuchó y atendió él para no despertarla, pues parecía que estaba muy cansada. Cuando contestó la voz de Doumoto se escuchó. Genial, lo único que le faltaba. La última vez que habló con Doumoto había sido esa estúpida discución, la cual temía que fuera verdad.

- ¿Kiyokazu? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué suecede, está todo bien?- preguntó alarmado.

- ¿AH?- dijo bruscamente - Sí, esta todo bien, ¿Por qué estás tan alarmado?-

- ¿¡Qué por qué estoy alarmado! ¡Kiyokazu, te desmayaste bajo la lluvia y tu fiebre subió a los 40°! ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTOY ALARMADO?- dijo exasperado Doumoto, lo cual era raro en él.

Fujimoto entendió al fin la situación, aunque todabía tenia muchos cabos sueltos. Doumoto habló otra vez:

- ¿Está bien Kobato-chan? ¿Por qué no contestó el teléfono? - preguntó otra vez.

Fujimoto dejó de pensar y contestó - Si, si esta bien. Solo esta dormida- dijo mientras miraba a la muchacha.

- Ahh, era de esperarse. Estaba muy asustada, ¿sabes? Me llamó desesperada diciendo que te habías desmayado y no sabía que hacer. Cuando llegue a los departamentos ella y la casera habían logrado meterte adentro, pero Kobato-chan estaba muy alterada, no paraba de llorar y de pedir ayuda- le comentó Doumoto ya un poco mas calmado, pero se notaba que estaba algo triste y preocupado por la chica también.

Fujimoto estaba shockeado. Se sentía terriblemente culpable, no sabía tampoco que pudo haber hecho o que podía hacer ahora, pero se sentía terriblemente mal. Además el dió la sensación de que ella fue la que estubo a su lado todo el tiempo y por ende se había quedado dormida del cansancio. Fujimoto le pidió más detalles de lo sucedido a Doumoto y él le contó hasta donde sabía.

Al parecer después de que volviera a la Facultad la fiebre le había empezado a subir tanto que se desmayó en la puerta del edificio. Kobato justo estaba entrando también y lo vió desmayarse bajo la lluvia. Llamó de inmediato a Doumoto y comenzó a gritar por ayuda cuando Chitose-san salió a socorrerla y entre ellas y el marido de Chitose pudieron hacerlo entrar. Luego de eso estubo más de 8 horas con fiebre teniendo escalofríos y golpes de calor continuos. Doumoto llegó una hora después y salió a buscar un médico, pero con la lluvia el médico tardó unas 2 horas en llegar. Le dió la receta y dijo que lo único que había que hacer era esperar a que baje la fiebre y recupere la conciencia para empezar el tratamiento. Después era cuetión descansar y en dos o tres días estaria bien otra vez.

Algunos vagos recuerdos le asaltaron la mente mientras procesaba todo y al fin todo tenía sentido. Se sentía mal y un estúpido por hacerse el fuerte ahora, pero no quería que nadie se tubiera que ocupar de él por su negligencia. No se lo merecía.

Kobato empezó a moverse un poco y abrió los ojos lentamente aunque de repente se dió cuenta de lo que sucedía y se levantó de sopetón. Se rascó un poco los ojos y se dió cuenta de que Fujimoto estaba despierto y con la fuerza suficiente para sentarse. Fujimoto cortó con Doumoto y también se quedo mirándola en silencio. Estaba algo avergonzado por la situación y quería decirle algo pero no sabía qué.

Kobato por su parte no podía creer que Fujimoto haya abierto los ojos después de lo que había sucedido. Los ojos le empezaron a picar y nuevas lágrimas salieron por ellos. Intentó detenerlas pero no pudo. Se tapó la cara con las manos y comenzó a llorar desconsolada. Fujimoto se alarmó, de repente había empezado a llorar y no sabía qué hacer.

- O-oye...- dijo tratando de llamar su atención- no... no llores, está todo bien.- formuló esa frase que le pareció ridícula comparada con la situación.

Kobato trato de calmarse pero todabía le caían lagrimas. Levantó la cara y miro a Fujimoto.

- ¿Estás bien, Fujimoto-san? - preguntó llorando. Pero a Fujimoto le pareció que habia otros sentimientos atrás de esa pregunta. Sentimientos de miedo, tristeza, rendición y ausencia.

- Si, estoy bien, no tienes porque preocuparte - otra vez trató de sonar lo mas comprensivo posible para que la muchacha se calmara.

Ciertamente Kobato no estaba convencida. Tenìa sus manos agarradas al vestido y comenzo a llorar otra vez. Fujimoto no sabía que hacer y le dijo:

- Hey, mirame estoy bien, nada malo sucederá- pero aunque dijera eso para calmarla, solo la exasperó.

- **Tú** no puedes saber eso Fujimoto-san, las personas pueden morir por algo pequeño- dijo triste y enojada al mismo tiempo.

Fujimoto se enojó y la tomó por las hombros para que la mirara de frente -_** Yo no me voy a morir**_ - le dijo decidido.

Kobato se sorprendió y al acto volvió a llorar otra vez, pero esta vez se tiró a los brazos de Fujimoto y comenzó a llorar en su pecho. Fujimoto solo la abrazó y le daba caricias en la cabeza. Kobato mientras decía cosas como _"No te mueras por favor, no te mueras"._

Kiyokazu se acorodó de aquella vez cuando el Yakuza se había enfermado y ella estaba asi de mal también. Le había dicho exactamente las mismas palabas:

**_"Aún es posible que muera, por una cosa tan pequeña, es posible que muera"_**

No podía entender su razonamiento, solo pudo suponer que algo le habìa pasado durante su niñes para pensar de esa manera. Fujimoto solo la abrazó y la abrazó durante un largo tiempo hasta que Kobato se calmó y se volvió a quedarse dormida en sus brazos. Suspiró pero le daba ternura su forma de ser. Le corrió el pelo de la cara, agarró una manta limpia y la tapó. Fujimoto se acomodó también y se apoyó contra la pared dejando a Kobato otra vez en su regazo.

Tocaron la puerta y se pregunto quién podía ser, pero dijo "Adelante" y Chitose-san entró con una cacerola en las manos. Miró la situación y sonrió con ternura. Le dejó a Fujimoto la cacerola con una sopa y pasó también a comentarle lo que había sucedido. Le dejó la medicación y se fue pero Fujimoto se quedó más con una conversación que tubo con Chitose mientras esto sucedía.

_"- Kobato-san se quedó todo el tiempo a tu lado, ¿sabes? Le dije que yo también podía cuidarte pero re rehusó y se quedó aquí toda la noche. Estaba muy asustada y no paraba de llorar pero no soltó tu mano ni por un instante. No quería dormir tampoco aunque creo que tampoco pudiera haberlo hecho si intentaba. Aunque en un momento la ví recostada sobre tu pecho y se la veía mas calmada._

_- Tal vez es como un gato, que se tienen que acomodar arriba de otras personas para dormir- interrumpió Fujimoto su relato._

_Chitose rió pero negó con la cabeza - Creo que fue el sonido de tu corazón Fujimoto-._

_- ¿Eh?- dijo Fujimoto perplejo._

_Chitose volvió a reir y continuo:_

_- Ella se quedó dormida porque escuchaba tu corazón. Creo que eso la calmaba y se pudo dormir. Estaba muy preocupada tambien por ti, escuchar que tu corazón daba latidos seguramente le dió seguridad de que estaría todo bien. Supongo que también se quedó dormida sobre tí otra vez, ¿no?- le insinuó con una sonrisa pícara._

_Fujimoto se sonrojo pero asintió."_

Volvió a correrle el pelo de la cara y se quedó observando como Kobato dormía.

- _Gracias_ - fue lo último que dijo antes de volver a quedarse dormido.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_**OH MI DIOS!**_

_**LO TERMINE!**_

_**Es increible realmente, me pasaron muchas cosas para hacer este capitulo y tenerlo terminado y presentable para ustedes. Primero no sabia como empezar el capitulo, ya sabia como iba a terminar, o cual iba a hacer el problema en cuestion, pero no sabia que escribir para llegar al climax. Despues de varias semanas de borradores tenia algo medianamente bueno, pero : BOOM!, Salio el nuevo Drop de Kobato y me dejo patas arriba, por lo tanto no podia seguir escribiendo. Ademas el argumento que tenia se contradecia con el manga y no queria hacer eso. Cuando finalmente se me paso lo del Drop y pude ingeniarmelas para combinarlo con el cap, no tenia tiempo para escribirlo!. Ayer finalemente lo terminde de una y lo subi a fanfiction para despues hacerle los arreglos, pero como me llevo medio a las patadas con esto lo subi mal y se subio el capitulo (todo mal escrito, con faltas de ortografia, palabras que le faltaban letras y espacios en blanco) y se subio junto a la historia! **_

_**ME QUERIA MATAAR!**_

_**Por otra parte el capitulo tampoco quedo como me hubiera gustado, realmente seria uno de mis momentos favoritos pero es mi capitulo menos favorito porque no me gusta como lo escribi, para nada. Pero decidi dejarlo asi para no demorarme mas.**_

_**Gracias a:**_

_**Miss Murder: tu review me encanto! Me disculpo contigo por hacerte leer el capitulo en ese estado, era deplorable T.T, espero que lo puedas leer otra vez como es debido.**_

_**mininaxoxo: tambien te pido perdon por tener que haberlo leido asi.**_

_**Tambien a June de forokonpeito, luego pasare por ahi y dejare el nuevo cap.**_

_**Que mas puedo decir? Espero que les guste, porque como escritora me di cuenta de que me falta muuucho para aprender todabia T.T**_

_**Atte: Pitt-Sirius**_


	6. La Invitación

Diclaimer: Atencion, estos fabulosos personajes no me pertenecen a mi, si no a las fabulosas CLAMP que los crearon. Solo estoy haciendo de ellos de un uso personal para entretener y crear nuevas historias para ustedes. Gracias, espero que lo disfruten.

_**Trabajo de medio tiempo**_

_**Capitulo 6**_

_**"La Invitación"**_

* * *

Kobato se despertó ya pasada la mañana al día siguiente. Estaba cómoda y cuando se fijó que Fujimoto estaba dormido sentado y apoyado contra la pared se culpó así misma otra vez, pero una cálida sensación recorría su cuerpo y empezó a pensar que esa sensación ya la había tenido, cada vez era más recurrente, especialmente cuando Fujimoto estaba cerca.

Tenía una manta encima la cual se sacó y cubrió a Fujimoto con ella. Le tomó la temperatura con la mano y al parecer aún tenía un poco de fiebre. Fujimoto sintió la mano y se movió un poco. Kobato estaba a punto de sacarla pero la mano de Fujimoto tomo la suya y la dejo en su mejilla. Ella se sonrojó y Fujimoto abrió los ojos.

Verdes contra cafés. Todo era delicado, todo era suave, todo el momento era tranquilo.

- Perdón, ¿Te desperté? - preguntó Kobato casi en un susurro.

- Para nada - respondió casi igual.

Kobato no podía sostenerle mucho más la mirada y miró hacia abajo. Se soltó del agarre y se paró dando vueltas agarrando cosas al azar.

- Creo que deberías descansar recostado Fujimoto-san, vendré más tarde para la medicación y ordenar y...- Kobato empezó a acelerarse y Fujimoto la tomo de la mano y ella paró. Lo miró y con una mirada se calmó y se sentó de cunclillas frente a él otra vez.

- Yo creo que _tú_deberías descansar- dijo amablemente. Cosa que confundió a Kobato, Fujimoto no era así.

- Ne Fujimoto-san, ¿Estás bien? ¿No tendrás fiebre verdad?- dijo algo preocupada.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- contestó este confundido.

- Tú nunca eres así de bueno conmigo, es algo raro, creo que el médico recetó mal la medicación - y empezó a divagar, otra vez.

Al parecer, todo había vuelto _casi_a la normalidad.

- No digas estupideces, yo siempre soy amable- mintió descaradamente.

Kobato hizo un puchero - Tú siempre eres malo conmigo.

Fujimoto decidió jugar con ella. - Pues con tu estado de higiene tampoco creo que este fuera de la realidad. Me pregunto si los pájaros que vuelan alto se estrellan contra el lodo cada tanto...

Kobato se sonrojó de la vergüenza. Tomó su pelo y lo escondió lo mejor que pudo.

- Al menos se ve que te sientes mejor- dijo de vuelta en puchero - ¡Eres grosero Fujimoto-san!

Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Fujimoto se rió y antes de que saliera le gritó:

- ¡Pero estás tierna de todos modos!- exclamó con una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

Kobato se sorprendió y se puso como un tomate al acto, pero cuando vio la sonrisa socarrona de Fujimoto hizo una onomatopeya difícil de definir y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Se recostó sobre la puerta y esperó a que el corazón acelerado se le calme. Quería creer que lo que le sucedía era otra cosa, pero todo empezaba a cerrarle y no creía poder evitarlo.

Se fue a su departamento y se baño. Limpio su pelo y dejo que el agua caliente haga el correspondiente lavado del cuerpo_ y del alma_. Salió y puso su ropa a remojar para sacarle la suciedad del barro. Mientras terminaba de secarse el pelo con la toalla para peinarlo tocaron la puerta.

- ¿Si?- contesto ella desde adentro.

- Soy Chitose - respondió la casera del otro lado.

- ¡Ah, sí! ¡Enseguida voy! - se levantó y abrió la puerta. Del otro lado Chitose volvía a tener una cacerola hirviendo con sopa- ¿Qué sucede?

- Toma, acabo de ver a Fujimoto-san y me lleve la cacerola anterior, y como supuse que tendrían hambre les prepare otra cacerola. Lamentablemente tengo que llevar a las ni as al colegio y no tengo tiempo para quedarme con ustedes, así que toma esto y almuerza con Fujimoto-kun- le comento la casera. Dicho esto se dijeron unas palabras mas, Kobato agradeció y Chitose-san desapareció por las escaleras.

Ya casi eran la una y tenía tiempo libre hasta las 5 que tendría que ir a la Pastelería. Debería hablar nuevamente con Sayaka-sensei para no preocuparla. Doumoto dijo que le había contado lo sucedido, pero esta mañana al quedarse dormidos ninguno de los dos se presento a la Guardería y tampoco la habían llamado.  
Se termino de peinar y se hizo dos trenzas. Se puso un vestido con mangas largas y unas medias de lana con botas. Llamó a Sayaka-sensei y le conto lo sucedido y dijo que ella estaría sin falta el viernes en la guardería, pero ella le dijo que no hacía falta y se quedara cuidando a Fujimoto-kun.

_"Él seguramente se recuperara más rápido si se queda contigo"_ le dijo.

A Kobato no le parecía así, pero por otro lado tampoco le dijo que no a su petición. Ahora si tomo la cacerola y volvió al departamento contiguo Fujimoto no se había recostado por completo. Había acomodado mejor su futan para que se pudiera apoyar mejor contra la pared y estaba leyendo un libro.

Kobato entró con la misma energía de siempre y a Fujimoto le preocupó un poco eso. Últimamente cuando algo malo le sucedía después mágicamente sonreía otra vez, y no sabía cómo hacia eso. O era bipolar o estaba fingiendo muchas cosas. Dejo ese pensamiento para otro momento y pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos.

* * *

- Muuuy bien - dijo Kobato mientras agarraba su bolso y el peluche - Me iré a la Pastelería, tienes que tomarte la medicación a las 6 Fujimoto-san. - le advirtió esta.

- Si, si- dijo este algo resignado.

Habían pasado una tarde... _placentera_, sin ningún inconveniente, pero Fujimoto tenía esa molestia en su cabeza todavía.

- Bien, volveré a la noche, adiós Fujimoto-san- Kobato se apresuro a abrir la puerta pero antes de que pudiera girar la manija pero Fujimoto la freno.

- Oye - dijo algo serio.

- ¿Si? ¿Me olvide de algo?- dijo ella aparentando.

Fujimoto la miro serio, ella solo sonrió... _fingiendo._

- No tienes por qué pretender adelante mío- dijo el cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Eh?- dijo Kobato algo confundida pero con la sonrisa en la cara todavía.

El abrió los ojos y la miro directo.

- Se que estas sufriendo, así que, no tienes por qué pretender conmigo- le dijo nuevamente.

A Kobato se le borró la sonrisa de la cara y se tomo del vestido otra vez. Agacho la cabeza y oculto sus ojos en su flequillo. Fujimoto la miro, no con preocupación, pero esperando que ella pudiera reaccionar.

- **_Lo siento_** - fue lo único que se limito a decir.- Si no fuera por mí, Fujimoto-san no tendría que estar pasando por todo esto. Es mi culpa que te hayas enfermado. ¡Lo siento!

Él hizo un largo suspiro y la miro.

- No tienes porque sentirte culpable de esto, los resfriados vienen y van, y además fue mi culpa que haya llegado a este estado. Que yo sepa, una persona no puede enfermar a otra porque si- trato de explicarle para que entienda.

- ¡Pero si tu no me hubieras dado tu abrigo!...-intento ella de decir.

- Si yo de la nada aparezco con muuuuuucha hambre y no tengo tiempo de comer, y tú pasas con unos sándwiches y una soda. ¿Tú que habrías hecho?- la interrumpió.

Kobato no entendía muy bien pero contesto de todas maneras- Te lo daría para que no te mueras de hambre y te desmayes.

- Muy bien, eso hice yo, así que deja de culparte. Si sonríes sinceramente no estaría nada mal- dijo él.

Kobato entendió el punto que Fujimoto-san la quería decir y se calmo.

- Gracias Fujimoto-san- dijo ella alegremente y sinceramente. Unas pequeñas palabras por parte de él hacian que ella ya se sintiera mejor.

- Sí, si, ahora vete que llegaras tarde- dijo reprochándole y ella torpe como siempre al darse vuelta se pegó la cara contra la puerta.

Kobato desapareció por la puerta y la vio irse por la ventana. Fujimoto se sentía algo mejor, sentía que estaba **"a mano"** pero no podía entenderse a él mismo todavía las acciones que tomaba. Su pequeña conciencia volvió a hablarle (y a decir verdad la extrañaba un poco).

_"Si no quieres sentirte así no le hables"_

No puedo no hablarle.

_"¿Entonces por qué no actúas como actúas con todo el mundo con ella?"_

Porque cuando estoy cerca de ella, no sé lo que hago.

* * *

Kobato trabajo un poco más de lo usual por la falta de Fujimoto. Yuri ayudaba más en la cocina y ella atendía la caja y serbia los paquetes. Muchas gente nueva apareció y compraba más de una vez, especialmente muchachos jóvenes que la trataban muuuuy bien y muchos se ofrecían acompañarla a casa pero ella decía que terminaba de trabajar muy tarde.

Había un cliente muy particular que venía muy seguido y que, al parecer, el siempre venia a esta Panadería. Kobato no lo había notado hasta hoy pues venia cada hora y media a pedir algo nuevo.

Estaba algo distraída, no dejaba de tener tics nerviosos y cada tanto se colgaba y los clientes le hacían volver a la realidad algo extrañados por su actitud. Sería algo tonto aclarar el porqué, pero hay que hacerlo de todas maneras. Por más de que sonriera, escuchara (cada tanto) y se divirtiera con las nuevas visitas la mente de Kobato estaba en Fujimoto.

No eran sentimientos de confusión, o de preocupación, eran sentimientos de felicidad. Una corriente de calor le recorría el pecho y se sentía contenta con las palabras de aliento de Fujimoto. Tenía el deseo de hacer feliz a Fujimoto y devolverle todos los favores que él hizo por ella, pero no sabía que podía hacer.

Le pregunto a Yumi que clase de regalo podía hacer para demostrar agradecimiento. Yumi se hizo la distraída y no pregunto para quien lo necesitaba pero si le dijo si era para otra persona. Kobato afirmo y le dijo que quería que sea algo realmente especial. Kobato le mostro un folleto y Kobato lo leyó:

_**"Festival de otoño"**_

**El sábado desde las 18:00hs hasta las 12:30hs**

**¡Ven a disfrutar de buena comida, música juegos y al final disfruta los Fuegos Artificiales!**

**Templo Tsukimine**

Tomo el folleto, se cambio a toda velocidad, se despidió del Jefe y Omura y salió corriendo a los apartamentos.

Lejos o muy cerca aquel misterioso hombre apareció otra vez. Estaba fuera de la Pastelería y vio le escena donde Kobato recibía el folleto del Festival. Al salir, uno de los folletos se le cayó y una mano con guante negro la agarro.

_"Festival de Otoño"_ leyó.

Arrugo el papel y desapareció en la oscuridad nuevamente.

* * *

Fujimoto había dormido toda la tarde desde que Kobato se había ido. A las 8:30 se había despertado y se tomo una ducha. Sabía que no tenía que esforzarse pero se sentía algo incomodo. Se cambio las sabanas y puso todo para lavar. Chitose-san apareció a las 9:39, le trajo otra cacerola, y se fue. Termino de comer y empezó a leer tranquilamente unos apuntes de la facultad. Si, estaba todo tranquilo hasta que se hicieron las 11:00 de la noche.

- ¡FUJIMOTO-SAN!- Kobato abrió la puerta brutalmente y tan rápido que siguió de largo y se tropezó con el escalón. Estampo la cara contra el piso y se quedo ahí unos momentos. Luego se levanto y se arrodillo mientras tomaba su cabeza y exclamaba ruidos de dolor.

Fujimoto estaba incrédulo y se controlo bastante para no gritarle.

- ¿Qué demonios haces? ¿Por qué entras así?- le dijo llamándole la atención.

Ella lo ignoro y empezó a buscar algo en su bolso.

- Oi, puedes cerrar la puerta por favor, no quiero que la estupidez se expanda en el aire- dijo otra vez, nada.

Se quedo callado esperando alguna respuesta cuando de repente sus manos se extendieron y en frente de el había un folleto.

- ¡Mira!- dijo ella rebosando de felicidad.

El leyó el folleto y dijo algo aburrido: - Y? es un festival, siempre hay festivales.

- ¿En serio?- dijo algo desilusionada, pero recobro la compostura al acto- Quieres ir conmigo al festival Fujimoto-san?.

- ¿Ah?.- fue lo único que contesto el (este tipo de respuestas se estaban haciendo una costumbre).

- Ir al festival- dijo ella otra vez.

- Imposible. No puedo- dijo él cuando reaccionó. La respuesta había salido automáticamente, sin siquiera pensarla.

Kobato se impacto por la rápida negativa y se puso algo mal. No porque no quiera ir (bueno en parte estaba eso) si no porque con eso se iba la oportunidad de devolver el favor. Fujimoto vio la desilusión en su cara y se reprocho a el mismo por hacer el mismo error una y otra vez.

- De todas maneras, ¿Por qué quieres ir? Son solo muchos puestos donde te venden cosas, te hacen gastar plata por premios que no consiguen y después están los fuegos artificiales - dijo el tratando de persuadirla.

Kobato se quedo algo sorprendida. _"Hana bi"?*._

- ¿Hana bi?- dijo ella sorprendida.

- ¿Eh? Si Hanabi, ¿Nunca viste unos?- dijo el mas sorprendido que ella. ¿Dónde estuvo esta chica toda su vida para tener tan poco conocimiento de las cosas?.

Kobato tenía en su cabeza las imágenes de flores prendiéndose fuego y pregunto:

- ¿Las personas hacen ese tipo de cosas?- dijo temerosa.

El no entendía lo que le quería decir pero contesto igual:

- Si, les parece lindo y son algo impresionantes también.- dijo él.

Kobato soltó un grito de sorpresa:

- ¡Wow! No pensé que algo así sería lindo. Mmm, ¿Me pregunto como será?- dijo ella divagando.

Fujimoto no pudo resistirlo más y se rindió.

- De acuerdo, puede que tenga algo de tiempo para llegar a pasar un rato en el festival- trato de sonar lo más calmado posible para que no se note que estaba entusiasmado o que lo hacía porque se sentía mal.

Kobato no creía sus palabras y empezó a saltar de la alegría. El fin de semana entrante Fujimoto y Kobato irían juntos al Festival de otoño.

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde que Fujimoto había caído enfermo. Kobato lo atendió todo el tiempo y si ella no estaba trabajando estaba en su casa. El muchacho se rindió a su compañía pues sabía que no tendría oportunidad en discutirle que se fuera. Poco a poco Fujimoto fue mejorando, pero Kobato le prohibía irse del departamento, así que aprovecho la oportunidad y se puso al día con la universidad. Como había planeado antes esa semana la tenia para estudiar los exámenes que se le venían encima, pero Fujimoto estaba más preocupado por el Festival que por otra cosa.

Estuvo pensando en aquel sueño, o aquella pesadilla mejor dicho. Le dio vueltas y vueltas y no podía sacar nada que él pudiera usar o conocer para prevenir "algo". Así que decidió olvidarse de ello y hacer como si no hubiera pasado. Además en su mente tenía el Festival de Otoño que ocupaba su mente.

Si no estudiaba no se lo podía sacar de encima.

Comenzaba a pensar que la chica no sabía exactamente la circunstancia que había generado. Si cualquiera los viera en el Festival sin conocerlos seguramente dirían que están en una... en una...

¡AGH! Demonios ni siquiera podía decir la frase.

Ya hacia un tiempo se había rendido con su conciencia, también con su cuerpo que reaccionaba de tales maneras que no se podía controlar a el mismo. No había sentido algo parecido a eso en mucho tiempo, o al menos creía haberlo sentido y comenzaba a pensar que estaba equivocado.

Una cosa estaba decidida:

En este Festival de Otoño Fujimoto definiría estos sentimientos y aclarecería su mente de una vez por todas.

En este Festival Fujimoto descubriría sus sentimientos por Kobato.

**_Continuará..._**

.

.

.

* * *

**_Perdooooooooooooooooon! Jajaja. Si lo se lo se, muchas personas me deben odiar, pero es que realmente estube muuuuuuuuuuuuuy ocupada. Lo mas tragicomico de todo esto es que este capitulo ya lo tenia terminado hace tiempo, y ya comence a escribir el 7, pero no queria subirlo para tener el septimo terminado empezar el ocho y tener un capitulo de reserva para cuando habia periodos como estos largos que no escribia nada. Pero me quede en blanco y no pude escribir mas el septimo (el cual esta sin terminar todabia) y ademas estube suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuper ocupadisima. Tenia muchas cosas para hacer y realmente no tenia tiempo para NADA. Y no miento, estoy muy agotada, este es el primer fin de semana que tengo sin estar preocupandome por hacer cosas de la escuela. Que patetico, no?. _**

**_Bueno espero que mi excusa les pueda hablandar el corazon y perdonarme. Sepan igual que dos meses de no subirun capitulo no es mucho, tengo escritoras que me abandonaron hace 5 años y nunca terminaron las historias._**

**_(Nota del futuro: que descaro el mio por decir eso, realmente me disculpo u/u)_**

**_Respecto al capitulo! Muchas cositas que aclarar:_**

**_Primera!: Use una parte de CCS, si alguien es fan creo que se dara cuenta que parte y de donde lo robe, pero bueno, como dicen por ahi, no hay algo creado de la nada, siempre tiene una copia de algo. Jeje_**

_**Segunda!: HANABI! Esta creo que toda/o fan de Kobato lo sabe pero lo digo igual. Hanabi es "Fuegos artificiales" en japones. Nuestra pequeña Kobato lo confunde con HANA y Bi por separado como "Quemar flores". Como este chiste me servia para lo que viene despues (juju, no les voy a decir) tuve que intervenir como si estubieran hablando en Japones y ponerlo de esa manera.**_

_**No creo que hay quedado mal, pero bueno, uno nunca sabe lo que opinan los demas.**_

_**Mmmm, creo que no me queda nada mas que recuerde para aclarar.**_

_**Respecto a los lectores BIENVENIDOS! Muchos favoritos de Story y Author tuve, no saben lo feliz que me hace T.T. Tener a tanta gente que le guste como escribo y la historia que estoy llevando a cabo. Por favor siganme acompañando que sus mensajes son la fuerza para seguir escribiendo.**_

_**Gracias a los que desde el primer capitulo me siguen, realmente es increible que este llevando esto a cabo.**_

_**Volviendo un poco a la historia aparecio otra vez este hombre misterioso! Jujuju, de ahora en mas su participacion va a ser mas constante y mas directa. No se va a esconder mas! Al menos espero poder hacerlo asi, es la idea. Este cap lo hice cortito porque era mas una apertura para lo que se viene despues, asi que espero que les guste igual.**_

_**Bueno, creo que no tengo que cubrir nada mas. Ya dije todo, creo. SI quieren preguntarme algo o encuentran algo que no les cierra en la historia (cosa que puede ser muy problable, porque nunca me acuerdo exactamente lo que escribo) manden un review que eso lo contesto seguro!**_

_**Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo y tratare de aparecer pronto! (Aunque no prometo nada!)**_

_**Saludos!**_

_**Atte: Pitt-Sirius**_


	7. Festival de Otoño

Diclaimer: Atencion, estos fabulosos personajes no me pertenecen a mi, si no a las fabulosas CLAMP que los crearon. Solo estoy haciendo de ellos de un uso personal para entretener y crear nuevas historias para ustedes. Gracias, espero que lo disfruten.

_**Trabajo de medio tiempo**_

_**Capitulo 7**_

_**"Festival de Otoño"**_

* * *

- ¡Fujimoto-san! ¡Fujimoto-san!- gritó Kobato asustada entre la gente.

Fujimoto la ignoraba y seguía caminando hacia adelante. Estaba anocheciendo y la gente caminaba rápidamente tratando de llegar a sus destinos. Kobato perseguía a Fujimoto y lo llamaba preocupada. La gente no escuchaba a sus gritos y se cruzaba en su camino. Kobato era empujada y Fujimoto seguía caminando hacia adelante, dejándola atrás.

La castaña seguía intentando hacerse paso entre la multitud pero se tropezó y cayó al piso. Miró hacia arriba y al parecer nadie se percató que estaba en el suelo. Intentó levantarse y no pudo. Una mano apareció en frente de su cara. Miró hacia arriba y Fujimoto era el dueño. Miraba hacia otro lado y esperaba a que le cogiera de la mano.  
Kobato la tomó y Fujimoto tiro de ella. Se paró a su lado muy cerca y Fujimoto la miro.

- ¿Qué demonios haces?- le dijo, en su tono frio/irritado como siempre.

Kobato reaccionó y frunció el seño.

- ¡Trato de que no hagas locuras!- respondió ella.

Fujimoto reanudó su caminata, tiro de la mano de la chica para que lo siguiera pero la soltó al instante.

- No sé de que hablas - dijo el tratando de eludir el hecho.

- Hablo del hecho de que todavía no es seguro de que salgas a caminar y menos a esta hora, ¡Puedes enfermarte otra vez!- reprochó ella.

- Cual es el problema, el Domingo saldré otra vez, no veo la diferencia.- respondió el.

Kobato no sabía que decir pero igualmente no le gustaba que Fujimoto este caminando tan campante en pleno otoño, donde un viento frio corría, después de enfermarse tan gravemente.

Hace no unas horas le agarró un capricho de salir afuera e ir a la Pastelería para hablar con el Jefe. Kobato se alarmó al instante y trató de todas las maneras posibles de que no lo haga. Ella tenía que ir a la Pastelería de todos modos, pero no quería bajo ninguna circunstancia que el salga afuera.

- El problema es que te puede agarrar una recaída, no quiero eso Fujimoto-san- Kobato puso cara acomplejada y triste nuevamente. Al parecer la chica se ponía muy sensible al tratar con enfermedades.

Fujimoto la miro de reojo y suspiro, como casi siempre hacia con ella.

- Deja de preocuparte, ¿O es que no quieres que salga para poder salir contigo el Domingo?- dijo con sonrisa burlona. Al instante se arrepintió, ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo?

Kobato se puso colorada y empezó a balbucear cosas. ¿Por qué balbuceaba? Fujimoto se maldijo a sí mismo por hacer ese tipo de cosas. Ahora ambos estaban en una situación incómoda. Siguieron caminando y llegaron a la Pastelería.

- Bueno... -dijo Fujimoto como si nada hubiera pasado.- Ya llegamos, ¿ves? No era tan dramático.

Kobato contestó algo insegura - Supongo que no.

Se quedaron ambos parados enfrente de la Pastelería sin decir nada. Se zambulleron en sus propios pensamientos, los cuales estaban dirigidos al otro. Fujimoto seguía reprochándose la estupidez que dijo hace unos momentos atrás, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba que haría ese domingo en el Festival. Había concurrido a muchos festivales, solo que era un mesero... nunca disfrutaba "en si" los festivales. Tampoco que le importara, los creía aburridos y lugares en donde gastar plata, no los odiaba, pero no era una costumbre suya visitarlos. Kobato estaba algo más seria. Todavía seguía preocupada por la salud de Fujimoto, pero eso también le trajo otros recuerdos, los cuales le hacían recordar la misión que debía completar para cumplir su deseo. Últimamente con el trabajo en la Pastelería había recolectado una cantidad considerable de dulces, pero al mismo tiempo la mantenía tan ocupada que muchas veces se olvidaba el porqué de su estancia allí.

Muchas cosas pasaban en la mente y el corazón de Kobato, como la vida misma, el problema en cuestión seria el final de todo eso. ¿Como sucedería?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

- Ara, Fujimoto-senpai, ¿ya te sientes mejor?- Yumi salió de la Pastelería y les sonreía a los distraídos desde la puerta.

Ambos reaccionaron y miraron a la chica como si fuera una persona desconocida y nueva para sus ojos. Yumi tenía una sonrisa burlona en su cara pues sabía que pasaba exactamente entre ellos, tenía sus dudas al principio pero ya tenía sus sospechas confirmadas.

Atrás de ellos apareció el Jefe desentendido de la situación pero sonrió amablemente.

-Ah, Fujimoto-san, ¿ya te sientes mejor?- preguntó sin darse cuenta de la situación. Yumi, agradeció pues a parecer necesitaban de una interrupción más para que vuelvan en sí.

- ¿Eh? Sí, sí, estoy mejor.- contestó distraído.

- Yo... yo iré a cambiarme- dijo Kobato agachando la cabeza y se escapó entre el dueño del lugar y la empleada.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- pregunto Ueda-san.

* * *

Kobato se termino de cambiar y bajo las escaleras donde se encontró con Fujimoto.

- ¿Qué haces Fujimoto-san?- preguntó confundida.

- No querían que trabaje en la cocina, así que me ofrecí a hacer papeleo, después de todo el Jefe es algo desordenado.- dijo como si no pasara nada.

Kobato no podía creerlo - ¿TRABAJARÁS? ¡Fujimoto-san! No estás recuperado, ¡tienes que descansar!- rezongó nuevamente.

- Ya, deja de gritar, no es para tanto, solo estaré sentado archivando gastos.- respondió dándole poca importancia. La dejo en mitad de las escaleras y subió a la oficina del Jefe.

Era una bonita oficina con una pequeña biblioteca apenas entrando. En frente de esta, estaba el escritorio con algunos papeles y una pequeña laptop. Atrás había un archivero con muchos papeles encima desordenados. A la derecha había un gran ventanal dando hacia la calle donde se podía observar la entrada de la Pastelería. Fujimoto miro el desorden atómico del escritorio y el archivero, se sentó preparándose a trabajar unas cuantas horas con papeleo y comenzó.

* * *

Había empezado a trabajar hace dos horas aproximadamente, pero tenía una constante molestia disturbándolo de su trabajo.

No sabía qué, pero sentía que algo había cambiado en el ambiente de trabajo. Raramente venían tantos mocosos, perdón, adolescentes a comprar en la Pastelería. Pero en las últimas horas había visto a más de 50 chicos que entraban, se tardaban un rato, y luego volvían a salir.

Peor aún, al rato volvían a entrar.

No era su imaginación, algo había cambiado desde su ausencia.

Tenía un leve presentimiento de lo que era, pero quería estar equivocado... MUY equivocado. Se convenció a sí mismo de que no era posible y trato de seguir trabajando, pero la vista se desviaba constantemente a la ventana.

Veía a los muchachos salir excitados del local y hacían gestos de haber ganado algo. Para colmo vio a Kobato salir de la Pastelería siendo arrastrada por al menos 10 chicos, los cuales la tenían rodeada y ella se disculpaba constantemente y trataba de volver al local, dificultosamente, pero con éxito.

Suficiente.

Bajó las escaleras y se paró al lado de las pequeñas puertas vaivén que daban al local. Pudo escuchar una gran multitud del otro lado y cuando miro a ver que sucedía se encontró con la Pastelería llena de gente- casi todos pequeños niñatos (adolescentes)- que hablaban en voz alta pero que, para su incomodidad, miraban a Kobato totalmente embobados.

Kobato por su parte estaba sola- si, SOLA- atendiendo a todos estos supuestos "clientes".

-La clientela subió mucho desde que te ausentaste Fujimoto-senpai- le dijo Yumi al darse cuenta de la observación fija/fastidiada del muchacho.

- Si, ya veo- contesto corto. Una venita apareció en su rostro.

- Realmente es increíble, le insistí a Hanato-san en que Yumi la ayudara, pero al escuchar esto los clientes empezaron a gritar y decir cosas como "¡Deja! Nosotros esperaremos el tiempo necesario" o "No es necesario, podemos ayudar desde aquí". Realmente me sorprendió.- comento, nuevamente, inocentemente el Jefe. A Fujimoto se le sumo otra venita más.- Hanato-san parecía dispuesta a hacer el trabajo. La verdad ha sido de mucha ayuda, con tu ausencia no podía cocinar lo suficiente para el día, menos para la semana, gracias al ofrecimiento de Hanato-san Yumi me pudo ayudar en la cocina y el negocio aumentó sus ganancias el triple esta semana, creo que eso es lo más impactante, ¿no crees Fujimoto-san?.

Fujimoto había dejado de escuchar lo que el Jefe le decía después de "...Podemos ayudar desde aquí..." pues estaba más atento a las sandeces que esos mocosos insolentes le decían a Kobato.

-Oye, oye Kobato-chan, ¿Qué harás después de trabajar?- preguntó un muchacho que ya estaba recibiendo su pedido entregado por la chica.

Esta sonreía y contestaba sinceramente- Pues volveré a mi casa, mañana tal vez visite la Guardería.

Un gran "ooohhh!" se escucho en el lugar.

- ¿También trabajas en una Guardería? ¿Dónde queda? ¿Podemos ir a ver?- empezaron a preguntar todos a la vez.

Kiyokazu pensó que ese era el fin de los días tranquilos en la guardería, pues seguramente estos idiotas, perdón mocoso, la seguirían hasta allí. Pero para su sorpresa, más de las que quería en este día, ella no contestó.

- Si, ayudo en una Guardería Yomogó, pero queda algo alejada del centro- dijo en tono de disculpa.

Muchos chicos abuchearon pero al instante se olvidaron del asunto. Fujimoto tenía la vena de su sien a punto de explotar.

No le gustaba esto.

No le gustaba para nada.

Yumi miraba muy divertida las expresiones de Fujimoto desde atrás, pero cambio su expresión cuando vio que el muchacho traspasaba las puertitas y entraba a la parte delantera del local.

Una repentina aura fría se sintió en el lugar. Todos los muchachos que estaban divirtiéndose poco a poco fueron quedándose en silencio al sentir un aura asesina en ellos. Kobato también sintió algo raro, así que se dio vuelta y se encontró con la figura de Fujimoto detrás de ella.

- ¡Fujimoto-san!- grito ella sorprendida. Todos los clientes del lugar dieron vuelta sus cabezas al mismo tiempo donde sus rostros tenían escrito "Fujimoto...san?".

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto curiosa y sorprendida de encontrarse con el muchacho allí. Nunca se encontraba con él en la parte delantera del local, siempre se quedaba en la cocina, así que era muy raro que el apareciera por allí y por su cuenta.

- Nada - trato de sonar lo más desinteresadamente posible - Es que me fije de que había un extraño movimiento aquí abajo, así que decidí ayudarte a terminar de atender a los "clientes"- termino de decir tirando una mirada asesina a la muchedumbre de jóvenes que se habían quedado tiesos en el lugar.

Kobato se extraño con la propuesta de Fujimoto, pero la acepto. Poco a poco fueron atendiendo a los muchachos que pasaban ya mas desanimados a comprar y algunos cuando salían se quedaban mirando desde la ventana llorando como su oportunidad de hablar con la muchacha se perdía. Otros cuando pasaban por la caja le decían abatidos "Kobato-chazan, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tenias novio?", pero lo hacían en tal murmullo y llanto que ella no los entendía.

Para las ocho ya no había tanta clientela, los mocosos habían desaparecido y unos compradores más usuales fueron apareciendo. Fujimoto estaba por entrar de vuelta a la cocina cuando escucho la campana de la puerta y un "Kobato-chazan", lo detuvo y le hizo darse media vuelta.

-Ah, Masuto-san, buenas noches- saludo naturalmente Kobato. Fujimoto se sorprendió, no era un crio como los anteriores, es mas debería tener su edad o un poco más. Debía admitir que tenía un aspecto extraño, era morocho con el pelo largo, algo desaliñado, pero bien vestido. Tenía unas gafas que ocultaban unos ojos castaños destres de ellas.

El joven desconocido se acerco a la caja donde recibió ya un paquete preparado por Kobato, eso le inquieto un poco a Fujimoto, ¿Cuántas veces había aparecido este tipo para que Kobato tutee tanto con él y le prepare las cosas sin pedírselas?

- Lo mismo de siempre, ¿No?- dijo ella entregándole el paquete.

- Me conoces Kobato-chan, me halaga- contesto él cortésmente.- Pero esta vez también te pediré una torta que se encuentra del otro lado.

- ¡Seguro! - se dirigió a la otra punta del mostrador, donde se doblaba y quedaba mirando hacia la calle. El muchacho la siguió con la mirada, con una sonrisa algo extraña a los ojos de Fujimoto. Le mostro el pastel que quería y Kobato lo tomo. Estaba algo acelerada así que al darse vuelta se tropezó con un listón que quedo tirado y casi cae con el pastel al piso si no fuera por los reflejos de Fujimoto que tomaron el pastel y a la muchacha al mismo tiempo. Habían quedado en una posición algo ridícula y al instante Fujimoto comenzó a regañarla.

El muchacho se quedo mirando la escena fijamente. Su rostro había cambiado, estaba observando la imagen cuidadosamente. La muchacha siendo regañada por el joven, si no fuera porque era muy perceptivo cualquiera diría que ellos dos se detestaban, pero él sabía que no era así. Miro más atentamente y vio como le ayudaba a colocar el pastel en la caja gentilmente, tomando sus manos y enseñándole como usarlas.

Una sonrisa malévola se esbozo en su cara.

- Así que tú debes ser Kiyokazu-san - dijo haciendo volver en si a los dos "Pasteleros" que se encontraban en su burbuja especial.

Fujimoto lo miro incomodo y enojado al mismo tiempo, ¿Cómo demonios sabia su nombre?

- Si... soy yo- respondió desconfiado.

- Kobato-chan ha estado hablando mucho de ti- prosiguió el morocho.

Fujimoto la miro de reojo algo enojado y solo vio como se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada.

- Mira vos- contesto escuetamente.

- Espero que nos llevemos bien a partir de ahora- le termino de decir tendiéndole su mano... izquierda.

Fujimoto se quedo sorprendido y le dio muy mala espina. Desde que entro en el local le pareció sospechoso, vale lo admitía estaba algo celoso y sobreprotector por la situación anterior con Kobato, pero había algo diferente en este tipo que le daba una inseguridad.

No le gustaba.

No le gustaba para nada...

Sin embargo miro la mano y le tendió la derecha. Vio como el otro se sorprendía pero respondía de la misma manera. Se tomaron de las manos y sintió algo repugnante en él. Sintió como le apretaba más fuerte la mano y le estrujaba los dedos hasta lastimarlo. Aunque no podría confirmarlo bien porque lo soltó al acto.

Termino de pagar, saludo a Kobato y desapareció en la calle céntrica del pueblo.

- Oye, ¿Quién es ese tipo?- pregunto inmediatamente luego de que saliera.

- Ah, ese es Keenan Masuto-san. Venia de vez en cuando, pero esta última semana apareció casi todos los días. Hubo algunos donde venia dos veces, y siempre pide lo mismo. Comenzó a ser amable y hablar conmigo, así que de alguna manera terminamos así.- contesto ella pasivamente.

- ¿Y no hay algo raro que sientas, que presientas? ¿Nada?- pregunto incrédulo esta vez.

- Mmm...- comenzó a pensar.- Ahora que lo dices empezó a aparecer mas desde que tú te ausentaste. Tal vez consiguió más tiempo para comer pasteles, ¿no crees? - contesto inocentemente.

Fujimoto sabía que eso no era coincidencia.

* * *

La semana paso sin más incidentes. El gentío de críos había cesado un poco, no había desaparecido, para molestia de Fujimoto, pero no era tan insistente como antes, pero las miradas embobadas y los acortejas no habían parado tanto como él deseaba. Tampoco podía pasarse toda la tarde atrás de las puertitas vigilando, si había vuelto, había vuelto para trabajar. Con su inoportuna enfermedad había tenido extra tiempo para estudiar, pero ahora necesitaba pedirle al jefe una semana más libre porque después del Domingo (ósea en dos días), comenzaba a rendir sus parciales y finales, lo cual le tomaría 2 semanas en total. No eran todos los santos días, pero tenía que asistir a la Universidad, seguir estudiando, y al no saber en qué horario le tomarían los parciales, no podría decir con certeza cuando iría a trabajar o cuando no.

Fujimoto comenzó a considerar dejar de trabajar en la Pastelería por un tiempo.

* * *

**_Domingo_**

- Wahhhhhhhh, ¡llegare tarde! - Kobato corría desesperada por toda su habitación, tratando de arreglarse el pelo mientras se quitaba la ropa del trabajo. Aunque trabajaba a la mañana, se había quedado un rato paseando por el centro fijándose si encontraba algún corazón herido, pero después se percato de que si no estaba temprano en casa no llegaría a tiempo al festival. Recién eran las 17:00hs, pero si no se apuraba llegaría tarde.

El asunto también era que ponerse para ir al festival. Desde que leyó el cartel estuvo investigando mucho sobre festivales japoneses, pero tenía muchas dudas de cómo ir vestida. Para colmo Ioryiogi-san había desaparecido, argumentando que la encontraría luego en el festival para tomar cerveza.

Tan atolondrada estaba que piso un vestido que estaba tirado en el piso y se cayó cara al piso, como usualmente hacia. Mientras Se acomplejaba por el dolor, tocaron su puerta.

- ¿Si?- Pregunto dudosa.

- Kobato-san, ¡somos nosotras! - contestaron dos voces al unisonó.

Kobato abrió la puerta con alegría - Chiho-chan, Chise-chan, ¡Buenas tardes! ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

- Escuchamos muchos ruidos desde abajo. Pensamos que se había caído algo, pero al parecer fue usted no Kobato-chan? - respondió Chiho.

Kobato se puso colorado y se rio avergonzada.

- Pero, ¿qué sucede que esta tan nerviosa? - pregunto Chise sin escrúpulos.

- Mmm... A decir verdad, estaba buscando que ponerme para ir al Festival hoy a la tarde. Pero todavía no se por cual decidirme. - respondió acongojada.

- Entonces porque no llamamos a mama, ¡Ella sabrá que hacer! ¿No?- respondió Chiho.

- Claro, ¡Mama sabrá que hacer! - termino de decir Chise.

Entre las dos pequeñas la agarraron de los brazos y la llevaron cuesta abajo.

* * *

- Demonios, ¿por qué demora tanto? Mujer tenía que ser - Fujimoto maldecía al aire. Era algo raro y cómico, pues hablaba solo mientras esperaba en la entrada del Templo a que llegara Kobato, la cual estaba demorada media hora. Realmente Fujimoto no tenia maña para estas cosas, nunca había salido con una chica así que no sabía exactamente qué hacer.

Si ni siquiera podía decir que esto era una cita, no podía pretender saber cómo es una cita.

- ¡Ahí! - Se tomo de la cabeza y revolvió el pelo. Estaba sema colorado y actuaba como un loco enfrente de mucha gente. Realmente Fujimoto estaba actuando muy graciosamente. Cuando logro calmarse escucho que lo llamaban de atrás, por supuesto, por la persona que estaba esperando.

- ¡Fujimoto-san! - escucho de vuelta.

- Sabes, no puedes dejar a la gente esperando, ya paso medi-...-Se dio vuelta reprendiéndola, pero al instante que la vio se quedo mudo.

Kobato lucía una muy hermosa Yukata amarilla y decorados florales con girasoles. El moño verde estaba atado perfectamente con un lazo violeta y blanco con una flor encima. Tenía dos pequeñas alitas en la espalda y en la cabeza, como usualmente llevaba, tenía una vincha del mismo color con flores como adornos. Fujimoto se quedo medio impactado porque no esperaba que se vistiera con una Yukata, la cual le quedaba hermosa. Se quedo tan embobado que no escuchaba mucho lo que le decía. Solo miraba como sonreía, como se reía, se disculpaba, se sonrojaba y como ponía esas caras de niña pequeña.

- ¿Fujimoto-san?- fue lo único que capto. Kobato se había disculpado alegando a que se había atrasado por cambiarse de ropa y pedirle ayuda a Chitose-san. Tenía mucho nerviosismo pues no sabía cual sería la reacción del muchacho, pero ahora que veía la cara de Fujimoto no sabía si fue una buena idea.

- Eh, si, si. Está bien - respondió el sin saber muy bien a lo que estaba contestando. - Como sea, será mejor que entremos. - dijo tratando de eludir cualquier tipo de contacto que lo haga distraerse otra vez.

Kobato se sobresalto un poco, Fujimoto se había dado vuelta y había comenzado a caminar así sin más. Decidió ignorar eso pues este día lo había planeado para pasarla bien, para que Fujimoto en especial la pase bien y poder de alguna forma devolverle todos los favores que siempre hace por ella. Así que recargo su energía, sonrió y se dispuso a disfrutar del Festival.

* * *

Habían pasado dos horas aproximadamente desde que entraron al Festival. Eran las 20:00hs y Fujimoto y Kobato habían paseado por muchos puestos. La muchacha se había emocionado mucho con los puestos de juegos pero, obviamente, era muy mala para los deportes. Se acerco a un puesto de tirar los jarrones con pelotas. Intento 3 veces y las tres veces le pego a una persona distinta. Fujimoto no podía creer tanta torpeza. Antes de que lastimara a alguien más, tomo su mano con la pelota y le enseño a tirar. Aunque solo le quedaban dos pelotas, entre los dos (y la gran destreza de Fujimoto) lograron ganarse un lindo cocodrilo de peluche. A Kiyokazu le pareció un premio extraño, pero a la muchacha le había parecido encantador, más aun cuando dijo que se parecía al joven acompañante. Luego de eso entraron a discutir si Fujimoto se parecía al peluche de cocodrilo o no.

Se encontraron también con algunos de los compradores enamorados de Kobato en el puesto de tiro al blanco. Los chicos no se le tiraron encima pues Fujimoto estaba vigilándolos, pero si alardearon de su capacidad en el tiro al blanco e intentaron impresionar a Kobato, la cual muy dulce y alegremente los alentaba y les decía cosas como "¡Fantástico!" o "Realmente son muy buenos". A decir verdad, ganaron dulces y cosas parecidas, pero estaban abarcando mucho la atención de la niña, y a Fujimoto le agarro un "no sé qué" (para él) y decidió jugar. Aposto todo al premio mayor, el cual era un peluche de lobo enorme, el cual gano.

Kobato quedo alucinada.

- Woooow, Fujimoto-san, ¡eres asombroso! - grito alocada y fascinada Kobato. Fujimoto les sonrió con malicia a los jóvenes los cuales desaparición abatidos al instante, no sin antes recibir otra sonrisa de la muchacha lo cual les alegro un poco. Como era de esperarse, Kiyokazu le dio el peluche a Kobato, de manera "indiferente".

-"Si no lo quieres, lo devuelvo" - le dijo. Kobato sonrió dulcemente y le dijo: "Lo quiero".

Para Fujimoto era raro estar por la calle del Festival caminando y mirando puestos, generalmente el estaba en el puesto de rameen atendiendo clientes. Pero de alguna manera se vio disfrutando del festival, mas aun en la compañía de Kobato, la cual ponía energía y alegría por los 2. Además estaba empezando a entender lo que sentía, y tal vez, sólo tal vez, no era algo tan malo como el pensaría que resultaría.

Kobato estaba anonadada con el Festival. Nunca pensó que sería algo tan maravilloso. En un momento se acordó de los Fuegos Artificiales, así que le pregunto a Fujimoto donde se quemaban las flores. El la miro incrédulo y se pego la cara en la mano demostrando que no podía creer ni en años luz lo que estaba escuchando. Sin embargo le contesto:

- Todavía no suceden. Más tarde te llevare a donde los puedas ver-.

Ella estaba esperando eso con ansias, pero tenía miedo de que no haya más espacio. Poco a poco fue llegando más gente y se hacia difícil caminar. En estos momentos Kobato agradecía que Fujimoto sea alto, pues así no tenia oportunidad de perderlo entre la gente. Aunque haya dicho eso en un momento un tumulto de gente la arrastro hacia atrás, separándola del muchacho. Trato de separarse pero ya la habían arrastrado muy atrás y no veía a Fujimoto por ningún lado.

Por su parte, Fujimoto vio como era arrastrada hacia atrás pero cuando intento seguirla la gente se interponía en el medio. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la había perdido de su vista.

Kobato entro a desesperarse, la gente la empujaba y le pasaba por encima nuevamente, como aquel día en el centro de la ciudad. No podía hacerse paso y no podía gritar por ayuda. En un momento fue empujada a una de las partes traseras de un puesto, alejado del lugar donde se encontraba todo muy oscuro. Quiso salir enseguida, pero se choco con alguien al darse vuelta.

- Vaya, miren que tenemos aquí- un muchacho de secundaria alta, alto fornido y con un aspecto de delincuente le tomo la muñeca a Kobato y la levanto en el aire. Kobato gimió pues la tomo con mucha fuerza, la cual le hacía daño. - Una muchachita muy bonita callejeando sola, ¿que buscas? Un acompañante ¿quizás?

El muchacho estaba acompañado por otro joven con unas características parecidas el cual se reía de las fechorías de su amigo.

- Disculpa, me puedes soltar, solo quiero irme de aquí - pidió Kobato cortésmente.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres irte? Escuchaste eso, quiere irse. ¿Por qué? Aquí la podemos pasar muuy bien - dijo tomándola de la cintura y acercándosele. Kobato trataba de empujarlo, pero era demasiado grande para ella.

- Que tal si te dejo ir por un beso, eh?- el chico forcejeaba con Kobato, la cual estaba al borde del llanto. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Fujimoto.

"Fujimoto, Fujimoto, Fujimoto"

-¡Fujimoto-san!- grito con todo lo que tenía. El muchacho se alarmo y le tapo la boca. Se había puesto más agresivo y se había enfurecido. Empezó a lastimarle más la muñeca e insistía más en robarle un beso a la fuerza. Su otra mano había bajado mas, levantándole una pierna. Kobato estaba a punto de rendirse cuando de pronto no sintió nada más. Sintió como toda la fuerza desaparecía y que, si no fuera porque estaba apoyada en un árbol, se podría haber caído. Miro que estaba sucediendo. Vio a Fujimoto pelear con los dos muchachos, los cuales lo tomaron desprevenido y le dieron unos golpazos en conjunto, pero eso no basto ni para que retrocediera, si no que lo alentó a darle dos piñas a cada uno y ahuyentarlos.

Kobato reacciono y corrió al lado de Fujimoto.

- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto súper preocupada. Pero lo que recibió fue una mirada de enojo.

- ¿Estás loca? ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo? ¿Dónde te metiste? Y porque diablos no tienes tu celular a mano - Fujimoto comenzó a retarla realmente enojado. Estaba enojado no realmente por esas cosas, si no porque si hubiera llegado más tarde le hubiera pasado algo peor. Su enojo era una terrible preocupación por ella. Pero como siempre, Fujimoto no era muy delicado con las cosas, y su brusca manera deprimió a Kobato.

La muchacha intento controlarse, no quería largarse a llorar, no quería no quería no quería, menos cuando había prometido que este día seria de gozo para Fujimoto.

Pero no podía evitarlo.

Intento hablar fuerte y claro, empezando a disculparse.

- Lo...Lo- sien...to... Fujimoto-san - dijo acongojada y con vos trémula. Estaba intentando realmente muy fuerte no largarse a llorar.

Fujimoto noto la tristeza y el arrepentimiento de la joven, cayó en la cuenta que tampoco era su culpa, si no de ese bastardo que le gustaría agarrar otra vez para darle otra golpiza.

Puso una mano sobre su cabeza y la acaricio un poco.

- Oye, no tienes que llorar. Ya paso, no te preocupes - dijo para que de alguna manera se pueda calmar. Kobato sintió la calidez de su mano e instantáneamente se tiro a los brazos de Fujimoto. El se sorprendió un poco, pero sintió como temblaba y lloraba en silencio.

Solo la abrazo.

La abrazo fuerte y se quedo en silencio a su lado.

No quería que nadie la vuelva a lastimar así, se sentía abatido y muy frustrado por dejar que algo así sucediera, mas a ella. Porque ella era...

Ella era...

* * *

Ya casi eran las 21:00 hs y la gente se empezaba a acomodar para ver los Fuegos Artificiales. Fujimoto había sacado a Kobato de aquel callejón y la llevo a dar otra vuelta por el Festival. La chica intento ponerle alegría otra vez, pero no estaba tan animada como antes. El joven noto la clara ausencia de comida en ella, no quería nada y no pedía nada. Así que la llevo a otros juegos donde ganaron llaveros, lápices, juguetes para niños (los cuales llevarían a la Guardería Yomogi) y al final, Fujimoto compro una caja de la cual Kobato no tenía idea que llevaba dentro.

-"Sera para un rato después" - fue lo único que le contesto.

Fujimoto le dijo que era mejor ir yendo pues los fuegos artificiales estaban a punto de comenzar. Kobato estaba algo espantada porque todavía no podía creer que eso no significara prender flores en fuego. Salieron al final del recorrido del Festival, donde mucha gente se había acumulado.

Esta vez Fujimoto fue preparado.

Tomo la mano de Kobato, la apretó fuerte y tiro de ella entre toda la gente. Kobato no sabía muy bien que sucedía mientras sorteaba a la gente, solo se había puesto más feliz que nunca cuando él le tomo de la mano. La llevo a un camino alejado del centro del festival donde estaba rodeado de arboles. Giraron un poco a la izquierda y al fondo de lo que parecía un túnel de arboles, vio un claro. Cuando llegaron allí, se trataba de un lago donde la Luna reflejaba todo su esplendor y parecía brillar más que nunca.

-Won! Fujimoto-san, es hermoso. -exclamo la chica. Todo recuerdo o experiencia mala parecía desvanecerse allí, solo podía verse la Luna y la naturaleza actuando sobre uno. El la miro y vio que se animo mas, olvidándose de todo.

- Es solo un lago - dijo el conteniendo su sonrisa.

- ¡Claro que no! - y empezó su usual charla. El la dejo hablar y hablar, y solo la observaba. Le encantaba ver sus diferentes reacciones, como se acomplejaba y sonreía en menos de un segundo.

-¡Fujimoto-San!- se dio vuelta ella a mirarlo de frente con una sonrisa cálida y de agradecimiento al mismo tiempo.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto él.

- Quiero cantar - le espeto. No espero respuesta y se acerco más al puente, quedando en la punta de este frente al lago.

_"Now we've come so far from darkness_  
_and will never be apart..."_

Comenzó a cantar, una suave melodía, que expresaba todo lo que sentía.

_"...So we leave for tomorrow_  
_to start our lives again"_

Fujimoto la escuchaba, no sabía si quedarse embobado con la voz o prestarle más atención a la letra. Las dos cosas eran hermosas, pero a la vez expresaba tristeza.

_"Find me there, my tiny feathers  
of my holy ancient days  
you will calm all my sadness  
and ring your song  
only for me"_

Antes de que pudiera seguir, un Fuego artificial exploto en el aire. Kobato se quedo maravillada, pensó que eso era lo más hermoso que había visto. Pero se dio cuenta de que no era eso. Se dio vuelta y vio a Fujimoto parado detrás de ella, un poco alejado, pero vio como le sonreía. Esa sonrisa que había visto hacerle a Sayaka-sensei, la había conseguido para ella. Extendió su mano, pidiendo la suya, la cual fue tomada con delicadeza y poco a poco entrelazada con la de Fujimoto.

_"Find me there, my tiny feathers_  
_of my holy ancient days_  
_I will calm all your sadness_  
_and sing my song_  
_only for you"_

Termino de cantar con alegría, expresando todos sus sentimientos en aquellas últimas estrofas. Se quedaron mirando los fuegos artificiales desde la soledad del mundo, pero la compañía de ambos. Fujimoto miro de reojo y termino de escuchar sus palabras.

No había remedio

Ya estaba todo claro

No había nada más que hacer.

Estaba tonto, loco y estúpidamente enamorado de Kobato, y no había nada que él o nadie mas podía hacer para evitarlo.

* * *

En la oscuridad profunda de los bosques, los dos muchachos que habían atacado a Kobato caían severamente lastimados al piso. En un estado crítico y de seria gravedad, ambos sangraban y tenían golpes, no hechos por Fujimoto, dejándolos incapacitados de moverse.

- No deberían haberla tocado - les repitió por enésima vez aquella voz que no querían escuchar. - Es demasiado hermosa, pura y linda para ustedes, nunca deberían haberla tocado.

Los muchachos estaban aterrorizados.

- Primero cometieron el error de tratar de hacerlo en un lugar publico... off, que estupidez - decía mientras miraba una navaja en su mano. - Pero lo más importante que olvidaron es esto...

Tomo a uno de los dos y acerco su cara a la suya. Puso la punta de la navaja en su cachete y se acerco al oído donde susurro.

- La que convertirá a esa pequeña preciosura y convertirá en SUYA, seré YO - dijo con locura y maléficamente.

Desapareció en la oscuridad como había aparecido de ella. Los jóvenes no sabían quien era ese hombre misterioso y ya no les importaba. Aquel hombre sería un grave y peligroso problema, del cual Kobato y Fujimoto tendrían que cuidarse.

_**.**_

**_._**

.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**_Haaaaaay Dios mioooooooo! Lo termine! Lo termine, lo termine, lo termine!_**

**_Hola primero que nada, tanto tiempo de no saber de mi, ¿verdad? No saben las ganas que tenia de alguna forma escribirles algo, decirles que todo estaba encaminado, que ya faltaba menos y menos para que esto este listo, ¡pero no tenia la manera!. Que horrible. Pero bueno, aqui esta! Al fin el capitulo que creo que todos estaban esperando, jejeje. Ademas por primera vez hice un capitulo taaaan largo. Le meti muchas cosas, no se si quedaron bien al final. Tenia tantas cosas que no me salian y queria cambiar. Hay partes que las modifique al menos 10 veces y todabia no quedaron como queria. Al menos, no transmiten lo que yo queria transmitir._**

**_Respecto al capitulo en si, bueno muchas cosas nuevas, ¿no?. Los fans de Kobato, el misterioso hombre, el nuevo comprador conocido que aparecio... el tal Keenan Masuto. En lo unico que me reconozco que hice bien fue el nombre. Tenia miedo de poner algun nombre que fuera de otra serie (al menos que yo conozca) y se me mezclen las personalidades de los personajes, pero de la nada dije "Bueno, inventate un nombre". Desde que empeze a escribir esta historia y sabia de la existencia de este personaje para ella, no se me habia ocurrido ningun nombre. Y miren que fueron muchos meses. Pero mientras escribia esa parte se me vino a la mente Masuto y despues Keenan fue una combinacion de vocales armadas al azar en voz alta, jajaja._**

**_Para ustedes! Si mensaje especial:_**

**_A los nuevos lectores de este fic, que se lo engancharon ya avanzado les digo: ¡Bienvenidos!_**

**_A los que desde el primerisimo capitulo lo engancharon y siempre esperaron pacientemente por los capitulos les digo : ¡Gracias por siempre esperar!_**

**_Cada vez que entro a mi mail veo mas y mas favoritos de historia y favoritos de autor. No lo puedo creer, porque no se si yo me lo merezco. Pero me hace feliz y me empuja a salir adelante. _**

**_Pero les tengo que advertir y mencionar: No me hago responsable si alguno de ustedes desaprueba algun examen por quedarse leyendo el fic! Jajaja, si va especialemente FrutillaConLecheCondensada. No sabes como me algero tu review, creo que fue el impulsador de poder terminar todo esto, asi que llevate creditos por eso. Jajaja._**

**_A todos los demas que tambien me dejan reviews tambien, muchisimas muchisimas gracias. No se si desde aca que lo leen puedan captarlo, pero estoy realmente muy muy agradecida. Cuando estoy trabada, o no quiero escribir mas porque no me gusta como queda, o no se que escribir, siempre me llega algun mensaje, diciendome que les encanto la historia, que quieren mas y que no quieren esperar mas para saber como continua. Realmente en esos momentos me armo mentalmente y continuo, continuo para mostrarles a ustedes la historia de Kobato y Fujimoto, las partes de Kobato y Fujimoto que siempre quise tener._**

**_Asi que bueno, creo que no me falta nada mas. Si se me chispoteo algo no duden en mandarlo._**

**_Ah si! La cancion_**

**_Quiero decir que yo, personalmente, odio los Song-fics. Es en serio, no me gustan para nada. Es dificil seguirlos, dificil hacerlos y realmente no me gustan. Pero como es Kobato me dije que en algun momento tenia que cantar asi que elegi este que era el momento mas adecuado para mi. La cancion es de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, Ring Your Song, y ya la habia usado posteriormente en uno de mis videos, donde "hice" que Kobato la cantara. Usarla de vuelta no me gusto tampoco, aunque ame la cancion, no me gusta usar las cosas 2 veces. Pero bueno, era la que mejor expresaba las cosas y era cortita , jejej. _**

**_Si hay personas que no les gusta los song-fic las defraude de algun modo incluyendo esto, pido mis mas sinceras disculpas. Es la primera vez que escribo algo de esta magnitud y bueno, hay cosas que pueden salir bien y otras mal._**

**_Wow escribi mucho para ser autora, pero no queria dejar nada afuera. Ademas hace mucho que no saben de mi por lo que me quieren matar, y yo cuando tengo un autor asi prefiero saber todo pensamiento del momento que tiene, ajaja. Para sentir como que "hable" con el/ella._**

**_No se cuando vendra el siguiente capitulo realmente, estoy muuuuuy ocupada estudiando, asi que les digo sinceramente, tal vez despues de año nuevo. Intentare hacer uno corto para antes de navidad pero no les confirmo nada._**

**_Muchas gracias a todos, por favor dejenme sus comentarios, especialmente de este capitulo, quiero saber lo que piensan, si les gusto o no._**

**_¡Gracias a todos!_**

**_Atte: Pitt-Sirius_**

**_PD: Aca les dejo el video el cual les hable arriba: .com/watch?v=xwBBqfHmtzU_**

**_Si entran a la cuenta encontraran un par mas ;)_**


	8. Separación

Diclaimer: Atencion, estos fabulosos personajes no me pertenecen a mi, si no a las fabulosas CLAMP que los crearon. Solo estoy haciendo de ellos de un uso personal para entretener y crear nuevas historias para ustedes. Gracias, espero que lo disfruten.

_**Trabajo de medio tiempo**_

_**Capitulo 8  
**_

_**"Separación"**_

- Entonces, ¿estas seguro de esto Fujimoto-san?- pregunto Ueda-san nuevamente.

- Si estoy, seguro - contesto monotono.

_** Voy a dejar la pasteleria.**_

* * *

_2 Meses_

2 Meses habian pasado ya desde que Kobato habia decidido entrar a trabajar a la Pastelería. Ioryiogi se habia ausentado mas a menudo y se escapaba a la tienda Bakumuchen. Queria enterarse de todo lo que sucedia en el Cielo y en el otro mundo. Desafortunadamente no conseguia noticias y eso le preocupaba mas.

Tenia bastantes asuntos de los cuales ocuparse y no sabia como lidiar con ellos.

El primero eran los sentimientos de Kobato hacia el muchacho. Él ya los habia percatado y no habia nada que pudiera y quisiera hacer para detenerlos, pero en el fondo sabia que la iban a terminar lastimando aún más cuando esto acabara.

Lo cual lo llevaba a su otro problema: el _deseo_ de Kobato. Desde que se adentró en esa Guarderia sus planes y la oportunidad que Dios le habia dado se estaban descarrilando. No estaba pensando claramente en lo que tenia que hacer y tenia todas estas distracciones. La Guarderia, la Pasteleria, Fujimoto y Okiura. Algunas tenian sus ventajas y otras no. La Pasteleria y se podria decir que la Guarderia también, eran lugares perfectos para curar corazones, pero si Kobato no ponia su atención en ello las cosas no sucederian por si solas.

A raiz de eso, temia por la vida de ella y la vida del Angel. No sabia que hacer, como remediarlo, como ayudar o como impedir que sus peores temores se hagan realidad. Ushagi-san tampoco ayudaba, habia aparecido hace un tiempo dando el mensaje que le quedaban un par de meses, aunque no habia determinado cuantos, asi que estaba un poco - muuy poco - aliviado. Hasta que no se apareciera de vuelta no tenia que hacer nada extremo.

Desearia poder decir lo mismo de Okiura, el cual se aparecia cada vez mas seguido.

Despues del Festival de Otoño, en el cual el habia aparecido despues de los fuegos artificiales observando como Fujimoto le regalaba una caja de pequeñas estrellitas a Kobato, al dia siguiente Okiura aparecio en los apartamentos de Chitose. Kobato quedo algo afectada y se sumergio aun mas en sus pensamientos, comentandole aquellas sensaciones que sentia con Fujimoto. La mañana siguiente no fue mejorando. Llegó tarde al trabajo por aquel encuentro con aquella mujer divorciada, y luego salio corriendo de la Guarderia llorando por descubrir los sentimientos de amor por Fujimoto.

Todo sucedia muy rapido ahora. Al principio eran solo sensaciones, pero finalmente ella se dio cuenta de aquellos sentimientos de amor, que como ya dijo, él ya habia descubierto hace mucho tiempo. Ahora quedaba todo lo demás por resolver.

Los corazones heridos

La botella

El deseo

El Angel

Okiura

La Guarderia

y Kiyokazu Fujimoto

Como odiaba a aquel mocoso. No era odio odio... pero sabia que la mayoria de sus problemas eran a raiz de él, aunque tambien sabia que tal vez era la unica persona capaz de hacer feliz a Kobato como lo era. AGHHH, DEMONIOS DEMONIOS DEMONIOS. ¡Tenia muchas cosas por hacer! ¡Demasiadas! Y lo peor era que debia hacer que Kobato las lograra.

Trato de tranquilizarse y pensar en lo que tenia enfrente suyo y ocuparse de las cosas de a una y a su debido tiempo. Confió en que Dios debia tener algo bueno al final de todo esto... pero sinceramente sus esperanzas...

_...eran escasas._

* * *

_3 Dias_

3 Dias habian pasado del Festival de Otoño. Despues de eso fue toda una experiencia la que vivió Kobato en esos 3 dias. Okiura habia aparecido nuevamente, esta vez en los departamentos. Fujimoto tambien habia aparecido en esos momentos y vivieron una situacion bastante fuerte para ella. Casi se le escapo de sus labios una confesion que no queria hacer.

_"Asi es como siempre yo he"_

Asi es como siempre yo he... vivido.

No era que ella particularmente haya hecho las cosas de esa manera, pero siempre habia visto gente desaparecer, o desvanecerse de un dia al otro... o al menos tenia esos recuerdos.

Al dia siguiente las cosas dieron un vuelco para ella y para su deseo. Conocio a esta mujer la cual se estaba separando del cual habia sido su esposo, y ella descubrio sus sentimientos por Fujimoto.

Estaba enamorada.

Lo queria, lo amaba, pero temia tanto y sabia que él no sentia lo mismo por ella.

A pesar de eso él toco su puerta a la noche y le pregunto como estaba... le pidio que sonriera. Ella no podia hacerlo en esos momentos, pero prometio que lo haria al dia siguiente. Y eso fue lo que hizo.

En estos momentos se estaba dirigiendo a la Guarderia cuando se cruzo con la persona la cual sus pensamientos divagaban, y no parecia contento.

¡Fujimoto-san!- exclamo soprendida, pero en un suave grito.

-Ho...Buenos dias - dijo despacio. Kobato estaba algo intranquila. Tenia todos estos sentimientos recien descubiertos, pero queria actuar normal. No esperaba encontrarse tan pronto con él de todos modos.

-Buenos dias- conteso el saludo. Un silencio se formo entre ellos. Era incomodo, pero mas que nada era el silencio previo a los momentos donde uno quiere expresar todos sus pensamientos.

-Este...-

-Emmm...-

Ambos comenzaron a hablar interrumpiendose. Se miraron a los ojos y Kobato hizo una pequeña risita. Fujimoto por su parte desvio la mirada. La habia esperado para decirle que no trabajaria mas en la Pasteleria, pero despues de ayer no estaba seguro de hacerlo.

"Si no estabas seguro, ¿para que la esperaste?"

Hace mucho que no la escuchaba: nose, queria verla supongo.

"Estamos cada vez siendo mas sinceros, te felicito. Debes decirselo al menos a Sayaka-sensei"

Ya lo hice, la llame ayer.

"No me referia a eso"

Esa conciencia suya parecia tener mentalidad propia. A veces creia que no era él si no otra persona comunicandole cosas que no podia reconocer facilmente o le costaba demostrar. De todas maneras, seguia siendo un freak por tener una conciencia con mentalidad propia.

Volviendo a la realidad aun estaban en medio de la vereda sin decirse nada.

-Disculpa, querias decirme algo, ¿que era Fujimoto-san?- Kobato se armo de valor para romper la situacion y hablarle.

-Ehhh... nada importante.- al final decidio ocultarselo... tal vez se lo diria mas tarde.- No llegues tarde a la Guarderia.

- ¿No vienes hoy? - pregunto confundida. Si no iba a la Guarderia, ¿que hacia ahi esperandola?

- No, decidi volver por un tiempo a la Facultad en la tarde, pero tengo que ir a regitrarme en los horarios, o al menos comunicar que voy a reitegrarme.

-Vaya, ¡es genial!- respondio contenta.

- Si... genial- dijo el con algo de pesar. No sabia porque le entristecia tanto no trabajar con ella en la Pasteleria. Ademas tenia una inquietud, no sabia porque, pero sentia que algo malo pudiera sucederle.

El sueño

La sitacion en el Festival de Otoño

Su intuicion le decia que algo no andaba bien, pero como se habia dicho antes, no podia privarla de sus actividades solo porque el le dijera que no tenia un buen presagio.

Kobato no noto el tono desanimado y lo animo nuevamente. Se separaron a mitad de camino y llego a la Guarderia.

* * *

_1 hora_

Hace una hora Kobato habia llegado a la Pasteleria y no estaba contenta.

Le parecio raro que Fujimoto no se apareciera por la Guarderia para dirijirse al segundo trabajo, pero dio por sentado que se lo encontraria alli.

Para su sorpresa y tristeza, se entero por Yumi-san que Fujimoto-san habia abandonado la Pasteleria.

_Abandonado._

Estaba bajoneada. No era una depresion como habia sufrido ayer, pero le dolia enterarse de la noticia por terceros y le dolia mas no trabajasr mas con el, porque a pesar de todo, ella creia que era divertido y realmente le gustaba pasar ratos con Kiyokazu.

El Jefe y Yumi no le hablaron del tema y le pidieron que atendiera la caja registradora, si tenia personas con las cual interactuar por ahi se distrajera y se olvidara del tema por el momento. Como usualmente pasaba cada vez que Fujimoto se ausentaba, el radar se activaba y muchachos venian solo a mirar a Kobato. No en exceso como la ultima vez, pero habia una concurrencia inusual.

A la misma hora con el mismo pedido Keenan aparecio. Vestia un tapado largo negro donde parecia llevar un gran paquete en su bolsillo. Noto a Kobato desanimada y le pregunto por su salud.

- Ah, no es nada, solo que uno de nuestros compañeros dejo la Pasteleria- le comento tranquila mientras armaba su pedido, pero con un claro tono apagado.

Una extraña sonrisa cruzo la cara del hombre, paso desapercibida para Kobato, pero no para Ioryiogi, el cual le habia prestado mucha atencion al individuo desde la primera vez que lo vio. Habia algo que le daba mala espina.

- OH, ¿sera Kiyokazu-kun?- pregunto con un tono extraño, pero al parecer contento por la noticia.

- Etto...- contestaba ella mientras buscaba las masitas en el estante - Si - respondio finalmente mientras alcanzaba las deseadas masitas.

- Oh... debe ser una pena- dijo con falsa preocupacion. Observo que no habia nadie a la vista y armo su jugada. - Disculpa Kobato-chan, ¿puedes alcanzarme las galletitas del estante superior? Hoy tengo ganas de un cambio.

- Ah... de acuerdo. - Kobato vio la altura y penso que solo Fujimoto podia llegar alli sin ningun esfuerzo. ¡No! Fujimoto no estaba alli, Fujimoto no estaria cada vez que se le presentara un problema, tenia que arreglarselas sola, como lo habia hecho hasta antes de conocerse.

Tomo una silla y la coloco de manera que pudiera tener enfrente el estante. A pesar de ayudarse con la silla, tubo que ponerse de puntas de pie para ver que estaba tomando. Masuto aprovecho la "gloriosa" e "Unica" oportunidad de captar un momento "exquisito" segun su criterio. Kobato estaba de espaldas, con su uniforme- bastante revelador- de la Pasteleria, dejandole si se acercaba lo suficiente, la vision de sus piernas y más. Ioryiogi estaba indignado y a punto de saltar con sus colmillos a la garganta de aquel inepto.

Por mas de que ese fuera su deseo no podia hacer nada, y el depravado consiguio su meta, logro sacarle al menos 2 fotos.

Suerte o no, Kobato se doblo el pie y callo encima del tipo, haciendole soltar la camara la cual choco contra el piso e hizo un ruido no muy alentador.

- ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! - La castaña no podia dejar de disculparse con Keenan. Él por su parte estaba algo enojado porque su camara se veia algo averiada, esperaba que no fuera algo grave, pero aparte de eso, estaba enrealidad extasiado de la oportunidad que se le habia brindado. Fotos, momentos a solas y poder sentir aquel cuerpo que lo venia llamando desde el dia que la vio por la vitrina.

Lo sabia, era aquel imbecil y pavote de Kiyokazu Fujimoto el que se metia en sus planes. Pero ya no mas... el no trabajaba mas en la Pasteleria, era _su _momento de actuar.

Luego de que el Jefe apareciera, se disculpara y la situacion haya pasado, Kobato intento subir las escaleras para tomarse un pequeño descanso y hablar con Ioryiogi-san, despues de lo sucedido se habia puesto como un loco y queria hablar urgentemente con ella. Cuando intento subir los peldaños, aquel dolor en el tobillo se le hizo mas insoportable.

- ¿Kobato-chan? ¿Te lastimaste el pie? - le pregunto Yumi advirtiendo el dolor.

- Ah... si, me lo doble un poco cuando me cai de la silla. Pero no es nada, ya se me pasara - intento excusarse. Ya habia causado muchos problemas cayendose de la silla y casi tirando toda la repisa. El Jefe y Yumi habian sido muy amables con ella, no era momento de andar preocupandolos y hacerles ocuparse de mas responsabilidades. Ademas tenia que probar que podia hacer las cosas solas... ni habia pasado un dia sin Fujimoto que su torpeza usual se potencio y le hizo hacer desastre.

Intento nuevamente subir el peldaño pero no lo logro, casi resbalandose de vuelta en la escalera. Yumi intento presuadirla de que se fuera a casa o llamara a alguien, pero la testarudes de Kobato la convencio de no hacer nada y al menos terminar el dia. En tal caso se tomaria un dia libre mañana para recuperar fuerzas.

* * *

_2 Minutos_

2 Minutos habian pasado desde cruzo las puertas de la Pasteleria para irse a su departamento cuando se encontro nuevamente con él.

Kiyokazu Fujimoto estaba parado en el farol enfrente de la Pasteleria esperandola.

Esperandola... a _ella._

Kobato estaba apenada... si se hubiera enterado lo de hoy, seguro Fujimoto la habria reprochado toda la tarde y se hubiera burlado de ella. Aunque creo que hubiera preferido eso que pasar la tarde sola.

-Fujimoto-san,... que... ¿que haces aqui? - pregunto lo mas normalmente posible. Realmente hubiera preferido estar en casa y retomar todo tranquilamente mañana. Estos ultimos dias habian sido un remolino y un cambio importante en su rol en la tierra.

- Yumi llamo - le contesto brevemente.

Kobato desvio la mirada sonrojada. Agradecia a Yumi por preocuparse y tal vez haya sido lo mejor llamar a Fujimoto, pero no queria causarle problemas.

Ya no queria causarle problemas a nadie mas.

- Perdon...- comenzo automaticamente a disculparse. - Al final, lo unico que puedo hacer es causar problemas... incluso cuando Fujimoto no esta, le sigo causando problemas... Perdon... Perdon.- parecia que iba a llorar, pero no era asi. Solo estaba frustrada consigo misma. Se habia prometido no llorar mas. Le habia prometido que hoy sonreiria, y eso iba a hacer.

- Perdon - dijo por ultima vez con una sonrisa en su cara. Fujimoto la miraba seriamente, como aquella vez que se enfermo y le reprocho que no fuera falsa con él. Kobato empezo a decir cosas a las cuales no les presto atencion. Se acerco a ella levanto su mano, y le pego en la frente con un pequeño poque.

- Idiota, te dejo un dia y ya estas haciendo desastres. Realmente, eres muy torpe.- la reto como usualmente lo hacia en la Guarderia. Kobato la miro como una niña pequeña. Fujimoto la tomo de los cachetes y se los estiro - Seguro llegaste tarde a la Guarderia tambien, pobre Ueda-san, tiene que cocinar con una inexperta en la cocina como tu, ¿acaso pruebas lo que comes?

- Nyuuuuu...sho no coshinoooo...- le intento decir sin muchos exitos.

- Ah? Seguro no cocinas, ni tienes equilibrio para subirte a una silla, como pude pensar que podias cocinar. - siguio reprendiendole él jugando con sus cachetes.

- ¡Fushimosho-shaaaaan!- intento llamarlo ella para que dejara sus cachetes libres.

- Ahh, como sea, parece que posees algun poder de super-torpe porque por mas que te caigas todo el tiempo no parece afectarte mucho. Me pregunto si estaras hecha de goma- comento él mientras la soltaba.

- ¡No estoy hecha de goma! ¡Y no soy super-torpe!- le recrimino ella enojada. - ¡Fujimoto-san eres grosero!

- Jai, jai, soy grosero.- le contestó el divertido. Kobato hizo puchero con la boca.

- Como sea, ¿puedes caminar? - dijo finalmente llegando al tema que queria abordar.

A Kobato la habia distraido tanto la escena de recien que se habia olvidado de todo. -Ummm...- Dio un par de pasos dificultosamente hasta que comenzo a cojear del dolor.

- No, no puedes caminar- sentencio el ojiverde. Se agacho enfrente de ella y le ordeno. - Sube.

A Kobato se le subieron los colores. -¡¿QUEEEEE? ¡No! ¡Siempre estoy molestando a Fujimoto-san! Estoy bien, caminare hasta casa. - comenzo a caminar rapido pero el tobillo re recriminaba descanso inmediato.

- Si te estoy ofreciendo ayuda, quiere decir que no me molesta. Sube - le dijo suavamente.

Kobato no queria hacerlo, pero mirandolo fijamente a los ojos le gano la batalla. Acomodo su tapado, su vincha y Fujimoto se cruzo el bolso para que no se le caiga. Se subio a la espalda del muchacho y al principio mantenia una distancia prudente. Se acordo de aquella vez que se cruzo con él en aquel dia lluvioso. Se habia agarrado de su cintura y habia apoyado su cabeza en la espalda. Esta situacion era semejante, pero para cualquier otro que no sea ellos era una situacion romantica de pelicula.

Fujimoto comenzo a caminar lentamene por la casi desierta calle del centro. No muchos negocios estaban abiertos, asi que habia poca gente rondando por los alrededores. La que paseaba se quedaba mirandolos pero él los ignoraba. Sintió el apreton en sus hombros cuando la gente comentaba realmente en voz alta lo desubicado que les parecia la situacion, lo cual incomodaba a Kobato por involucrar a Fujimoto.

- Perdon...- dijo nuevamente.

- Si te disculpas no te dejes. - le recrimino el enojado.

- Eres injusto. - le respondió ella. Es verdad estaba siendo injusto, el la presiono para que se deje cargar hasta los departamentos.

- ¿Ah, si?- contesto el sonriendo burlonamente.

Kobato solto una sonrisita.

Detras de ellos aquella sombra que parecia estar siguiendolos en cada momento que se encontraban solos fruncio su seño y apreto sus puños. Maldijo con lo mams profundo de su corazon a Fujimoto y prometio una venganza.

Esta vez actuaria.

Ioriogi sintio un explusion de energia perversa. Miro por la calle y vio nuevamente aquella sombra de la cual se habia percatado el dia de la lluvia. Esta vez estaba seguro de haberle visto la cara: Keenan Masuto. Debia advertir a Kobato y debia hacerlo rapido.

* * *

_5 Segundos_

5 Segundos le habia tomado en acelerar su corazon hasta la maxima velocidad y sonrojar su cara como nunca lo habia hecho. Es que era su especialidad, aparte de ser torpe, dibujar mal, y cantar increiblemente bien... era su habilidad hacerlo saltar con emociones como esas.

Ya habian salido del centro y estaban casi a medio camino de sus habitaciones. Se habian mantenido callados, hasta recien, done Kobato paso sus brazos por los hombros de Fujimoto y recosto su cuerpo y su cabeza en la espalda de este. Podia sentirla, podia sentir su respiracion, podia sentir su calor.

- Ne... ¿Fujimoto-san?- pregunto suavemente. Kobato se habia recostado y habia cerrado los ojos, estaba muy comoda y el cansancio de estos dias parecia haberse acumulado, a tal punto de sentirse relajada cerca de Fujimoto.

- ¿Que sucede?- respondio él en el mismo tono.

- ¿No es cansador salvarme todo el tiempo?- pregunto ella en un tono curioso.

A Fujimoto le parecio algo extraña la pregunta.- ¿A que viene eso?- le dijo finalmente.

- No se... pero siempre pense que soy una carga, y cada vez que quiero hacerme cargo de las cosas parece salirme al reves. Pero Fujimoto siempre esta alli para ayudarme, por eso aunque no quiera, aunque lo quise evitar, siempre puedo contar con Fujimoto-san. Gracias- le explico desde el fondo de su corazon.

- Eres rara.- Fue lo unico que le contestó.

Otra sonrisa se le escapo de sus labios. - Sabia que dirias eso.

Fujimoto fruncio un poco el seño, ¿desde cuando lo conocia tan bien para decir eso? No le molestaba enrealidad que supiera... no sabia como explicarse. Era como ser vulnerable, y no le parecia que fuera tan malo ser asi enfrente de ella.

- No me molesta. - termino diciendo. Kobato abrio los ojos algo sorprendida.

- ¿Que cosa? - se hizo la desentendida y le pregunto.

El le tiro una mirada de reojo algo incomodo. - No me molesta "salvarte" todo el tiempo. Ya se convirtio en un Hobbie. - atino a decir para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Kobato sonrio otra vez. Se acomodo y se dejo vencer por el sueño. Antes de perder la conciencia le dijo: Gracias Fujimoto-san.

El castaño sonrio contento y alegre.

Le gustaba, le gustaba y mucho.

Haria cualquier cosa por ella, y eso era algo que se acababa de jurar a él mismo.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_**Holaaa! Segun esto la ultima vez que postee fue el 9/11/11. Sinceramente no pense que habia pasado TAANTO tiempo. Pero bueno, aqui se vino el verano y aunque enrealidad tenia mas tiempo, tenia menos inspiracion. Se... no es excusa, pero es la verdad. Lo lamento mucho mucho. A pesar de eso estube trabajando en el fic, releei los capitulos anteriores para ver que era lo que habia escrito y anote las cosas importantes. No se si les pasa a todos, pero yo realmente no me acuerdo todo lo que escribo! Soy pesima en esto! Jajaja. Descubri palabras mal escritas, con algunas letras que no van y no hay acentos, pero ahora no las puedo modificar u.u.. Al menos hasta que averigue como hacerlo. Me di cuenta que algunos de los capitulos que dije que odie como hice, ahora los releei y no quedaron tan alejados de la idea que queria expresar asi que eso me puso algo mas contenta.**_

_**Respecto a este capitulo: personalmente me encanto! Jjajaja. Si creo que es uno de mis favoritos. Me falta una que otra cosa que agregar y arreglar, pero este "borrador" realmente me gusta y no quiero hacerlos esperar mas!. Volviendo al tema, es uno de los capitulos mas cruciales para llegar a la parte que siempre quise llegar (la cual no voy a decir). Ademas finalmente se revela la identidad de aquel extraño (aunque era ya bastante obvia), pero bueno es un fic, hay que aclarar las cosas. A pedidos de los lectores inclui nuevamente a Ioryiogi a la historia. Ultimamente se me habia chispoteado mucho, asi que intente reincorporarlo, espero que les guste. Tambien se me hizo dificil porque tube que contextuarlo en el manga, asi que puede que algunas cosas hayan pasado muy rapido y sin mucha explicacion, espero que sepan entender y perdonar, pero se me fue lago dificil.**_

_**Okeeei, largo texto no? Si saltan a esto leanlo please, jajaja.**_

_**Como dije antes a mi me gusta explicar todo lo que pienso, hago y siento con el fic porque eso me gustaria que hagan mis autores favoritos, enterarme mas de la historia por este medio.**_

_**Si no quieren leerlo no hay problema!**_

_**Atention!: El fic aumento considerablemente de seguidores!**_

_**Gracias por todos los favoritos de historia y autor! Tambien agregaron muchos el fic "Una caminata por la playa". Muchisimas gracias.**_

_**A los lectores nuevos: ¡Bienvenidos! Espero que les siga gustando la historia y sigan viendo su progreso**_

_**A los que estan siguiendome desde el primer capitulo: ¡Bienvenidos y gracias por ser pacientes! Sin duda son los mas pacientes y este fic es mi regalo, realmente me esmere y lo termine de un saque. Espero que les guste.**_

_**Bueno, creo que no me falta nada. Gracias por los reviwes y los favoritos otra vez. Espero no ausentarme tanto esta vez, pero no prometo nada. Sepan que la historia la voy a terminar, es una promesa.**_

_**Saludos y gracias!**_

_**ATTE: Pitt-Sirius  
**_


	9. La idea

Disclaimer: Atención, estos fabulosos personajes no me pertenecen a mi, si no a las fabulosas CLAMP que los crearon. Solo estoy haciendo de ellos de un uso personal para entretener y crear nuevas historias para ustedes. Gracias, espero que lo disfruten.

_**Trabajo de medio tiempo**_

**Capitulo 9**

**"La idea"**

* * *

- Escucha, no podré pasar a bucarte a la Pastelería hoy, así que vuelve con cuidado. Avísame cuando llegues a los departamentos.- Fujimoto se encontraba en la Guardería organizando unos últimos papeles antes de irse. Kobato estaba en frente haciendo lo mismo ya que tenia tiempo de sobra.

Después de que la muchacha se doblara el tobillo, al ojiverde le preocupaba que más cosas le sucedieran en su ausencia, asi que se pasó un par de días más por el local al terminar su hora laboral. Fue tan así que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuando se volvió una rutina, y ahora Kobato siempre se apuraba al cambiarse porque sabía que Fujimoto la estaba esperando afuera del negocio para volver juntos a casa.

Kobato estaba radiante de felicidad pues aunque ahora no pasaban tiempo juntos yendo a la pasteleria volvían juntos a la noche. Lo cual era mejor pues a la tarde el centro siempre se encuentra lleno de gente, pero al horario en el que sale la verdad era que no había ni un gato dando vueltas por allí.

- Oh, de acuerdo - dijo algo desanimada - ¿Estudias hasta tarde?

- Si, me iré a lo de Doumoto, tiene buenos apuntes y libros de Leyes que necesito- contesto desintaresadamente mientras terminaba de guardar unos papeles en su bolso para marcharse.

- Mandale saludos a Doumoto-san de mi parte, fue un gusto conocerle el otro dia- pidió alegre otra vez la muchacha. No estarían juntos, pero le alegraba saber que Fujimoto se estaba esforzando por aprobar sus exámenes. Le animaban a ella misma poner todo de si misma.

Ya se lo había dicho una vez, no podía depender siempre de Fujimoto para salvarla.

Establecido eso se dijo a si misma "Kobato se esforzara!" y volvió a concentrarse en los papeles. Fujimoto la observó y vio los extraños movimientos que hizo con sus brazos y pensó que seguramente se le acababa de ocurrir una loca idea para ayudar en la Guardería.

- Muchas gracias a los dos por su trabajo el día de hoy- dijo Sayaka entrando a la oficina.- Acabo de despedir al ultimo niño, se terminó por hoy.

- Jai! / Jai... - dijeron ambos en claros tonos diferentes de entusiasmo.

- Si quieren pueden ir partiendo, yo me ocuparé de los papeles.

- Si es así, con su permiso me iré - contestó Kiyokazu tomando su bolso. Pasó por detrás de Kobato y observo lo que escribía. - ¿Qué se supone que dice ahí?- pregunto señalando la hoja.

- ¡Oh, Navidad! El otro día lo vi escrito en unos carteles de los negocios. ¡Christmas!- dijo alegre ella.

Fujimoto leyo de vuelta y vio que decia "Chismyass" y estaba muy seguro que la muchacha no tenia idea de lo que signficaba

- Aparte de mal dibujante no sabes escribir- se dijo pegandose en la cara.

- ¡Fujimoto-san! ¿Por qué dices eso?- dijo la muchacha enojada.

- Vamos vamos, no seas así Fujimoto-kun, seguro no es nada grave... - Sayaka se acerco a ellos y vió el letrero.- Pff... pff... - La maestra intentaba no reir en frente de la muchacha para no herirle los sentimientos.

- ¡Sayaka-sensei!- dijo la muchacha frustrada al ver que la maestra se contenía al reir.

- Lo ves, eres una torpe.- le remarcó el muchacho.

- ¿¡Por qué dices eso?‼, No entiendo de lo que hablan.- habló frustrada nuevamente la muchacha.

Allí Fujimoto y Kobato empezaron a discutir y Sayaka trataba de calmar la situación con comentarios amables, aunque aún le tentaba el letrero de la muchacha. Ioryogi obsverbaba todo incrédulo pues el poco sentido común de la muchacha a veces lo soprendía demasiado. Al final la situación temrinó en que Fujimoto se fue, no sin antes estirarle los cachetes, mientras la maestra le susurraba a Kobato lo que significaba lo que había escrito. Desde la puerta del lugar pudo escuchar el grito de verguenza de la castaña.

Fujimoto se fue sonriendo, pensando que Sayaka-sensei había reído, después de mucho tiempo de no verla hacerlo.

- Tal vez, nos hace bien a todos...- hablo en voz alta y se perdió en las calles del lugar.

* * *

- Ohh, que verguenza no puedo creer lo que hice- se lamento nuevamente Kobato, aún con los cachetes colorados.

- No te preocupes Kobato-chan, seguro no eres la única a la que le suceden estas cosas- intento calmarla Sayaka mientras le servía algo de té.

- Fujimoto-san me molestará por el resto de mis días- comento apenada.

- Oh, no creo que te moleste demasiado con eso, a pesar de lo que aparenta, es alguien muy vergonsozo para hablar de ciertos temas.- dijo recordando su infancia y los sonrojos de Fujimoto al hablar de chicas, abrazos, besos, amores y tal vez otras cosas. Nunca hablaba del tema ni para bromear con el.

- ¿En serio? Pues no me pareció tan así- dijo la muchacha pensando en su primer encuentro donde le dijo prácticamente que era una prostituta.

- Oh, claro que si. Pero bueno, si llega a hacerte algún tipo de broma comunícamelo.- le dijo sonriendo como siempre.

Kobato la miro y se le fue un poco de todo el revoltijo de emociones- de verguenza- que tenía.

- Por cierto, ya se acerca Navidad Kobato.. .- comenzó a charlar la mujer.

- ¡Si! Es una gran época del año, leí en las revistas que se arman árboles con luces y se regalan obsequios.- dijo la muchacha alegremente.

- Asi es. ¿Tienes pensado qué hacer?

- Bueno... seguramente lo pasare con Ioryogi-san, ¡Ah! Pero él me dijo que se iría con el oso... Pues la verdad no he pensado mucho todavía. El Jefe el otro día me pidió horas extras a partir de mañana.- contestó sin entender el real significado que le dio la mujer a la pregunta.

- Oh si es asi, ¿Por quÉ no invitas a Fujimoto-san a pasarlo contigo?- preguntó esta vez directamente, le causaba ternura la ingenuidad de la muchacha.

- ¿¡Que?!, No se si querrá... Además es Navidad, no parece el tipo de fiestas que a Fujimoto-san le gusten. Por cierto, ¿Qué hará usted Sayaka-sensei? ¿No estará sola? ¿Por qué no la celebramos todos juntos?-

- No te preocupes por mi, Chitose ya me invitó a pasarla con su familia, así que no estaré sola.- respondió con algo de dolor.

Kobato frunció las cejas en preocupación.

- Nee, Sayaka-sensei, porque no intenta comunicarse con Okiura-san para Navidad... Tal vez... Tal vez puedan hablar y arreglar las cosas.- se atrevió a decir la muchacha. Nunca habían hablado del tema tan directamente como ahora, pero Kobato quería sanar el corazón de Sayaka, no solo porque no quería verla sufrir más, sino porque sabía que si ella sanaba entonces Fujimoto sería feliz.

Sayaka sonrió agradecida.- Si realmente me gustaría, ¿Eso serÍa lo mejor verdad? AsÍ de simple uno se sentiría feliz.- respondió algo perdida en su mente. Kobato le tomo la mano.

- Si usted hablara con Okiura-san, ¿Sería feliz Sayaka-sensei?

La pregunta la tomo desprevenida.- Bueno pues... Supongo que si, no se como resultaría, pero tener la oportunidad de hablar para aclararle cosas, si, me haría feliz.

- De acuerdo- dijo con determinación la muchacha.

Ya sabía que es lo que haría para Navidad.

* * *

- Bueno, creo que esto es todo. ¿Vas bien?- le preguntó Doumoto entregándole los libros.

- Si, así esta bien, muchas gracias -contestó este.

- Ya cada vez quedan menos exámenes para este trimestre... después de Navidad y Año Nuevo nos liberaremos un poco.- comenzó a charlar Doumoto, Fujimoto le había pedido su ayuda y estudiar juntos para los exámenes. La verdad era algo muy inusual en él, pues generalmente siempre estudiaba solo y no pedía ayuda, pero creía saber cual era su cambio de parecer.

Va cual era su cambio en su razón de ser.

El que no lo conociera seguramente diría que no ha cambiado ni un poco, malhumorado, distante y frío, pero los pocos que pueden decir que lo conocen bien pueden apreciar el cambio extraordinario que Kiyokazu estaba experimentando y a Doumoto eso lo hacía feliz.

-¿Cómo te fueron en los parciales de esta semana?- siguió preguntándole.

- Bien, aunque podría haber sido mejor... - contestó abstraído en los papeles.

- No digas eso, seguro te fue bien, siempre logras unas calificaciones asombrosas a pesar de faltar tanto a clase y trabajar todos los días - le felicito su amigo.

Fujimoto se sonrojo en su mejilla derecha y contesto sin mirarlo - Tampoco es tan así...

Doumoto solo sonrió.

- Por cierto, ¿Qué piensas hacer para Navidad?

- Nada en particular - volvió a contestar tratando de concentrarse en los papeles.

- Oh...- Doumoto sonrió con picardía. - Porque sabes, puedes venir con nosotros a la fiesta de Navidad que haremos después de la facultad. No juntaremos a tomar algo por ahí con algunos compañeros de clase...

- Mmm... - fue lo único que contesto mientras tomaba un poco de café.

- Oh será que planeas pasarlo con... ¿Kobato-chan?

El café salió disparado de su boca. Al fin había captado la atención del ojiverde.

-¡¿Qué?! - le grito con sus mejillas sonrosadas.- ¡Claro que no!- se apresuro a contestar después de su precipitada reacción. No había caso, el castaño ya se reía de el.

-Ja ja ja, no tienes porque negarlo Fujimoto.

- Ya cállate - le espeto mientras limpiaba las hojas.

Sin embargo el pensamiento no era algo ajeno. Ahora que lo pensaba, no era que le desagradara pasar las Navidades con la muchacha... hacia mucho tiempo que no tenia razón para festejarlas y tampoco era que se moría por hacerlo... pero pensar en ella y la navidad...

Le emocionaba un poco.

Pero sabía que no sucedería, era totalmente ridículo para él ir a decirle de pasar las Navidades juntos. ¿Bajo qué excusa?

No, en estos momentos su meta era pasar los siguientes parciales que le quedaban y aprobarlos. No podía desperdiciar más tiempo en festivales, reuniones o nemiedades.

Aunque se volvió a preguntar, ¿Cómo sería pasar una Navidad normal con alguien?

_"De todas maneras no pasarías una navidad normal con ella"_

Se rió de su propio comentario y siguió leyendo los papeles.

* * *

No, de todas maneras no seria normal.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí afuera?-

- ¡Fujimoto-san!- grito la castaña sorprendida de verlo allí tan temprano, todavía estaba en plena jornada laboral, así que no lo esperaba hasta más tarde. Como la Navidad se acercaba el Jefe le pidió de vuelta si podía hacer las degustaciones de pasteles afuera de la Pastelería vestida de Santa, para atraer a la clientela el día de la fecha.

Fujimoto habia terminado de estudiar con Doumoto y no tenía facultad por los parciales, así que aprovechaba todo momento para estar en casa y repasar sus apuntes. Podría haber vuelto mas rápido si iba por las calles laterales, pero decidió pasar por la Pastelería.

No sabia qué pensar a lo que veía.

Kobato estaba vestida como Santa Claus.

Por supuesto alrededor ya estaban sus usuales clientes jóvenes que Fujimoto no pudo evitar tirarles una mirada asesina.

- Oh, Fujimoto-senpai - Yumi salió por la puerta con su usual uniforme pero con un tapado encima.- ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Vienes a buscar a Kobato-chan?

Él salió de su ensimamiento-...Ehh, no no. Sé que todavía no terminó su turno. Nada más pasaba por aquí... - dijo tratando de zafarse de la mirada pícara de su ex-compañera de trabajo.

-¿Ah sí? Pues llegas justo a tiempo, Kobato estaba repartiendo estas muestras. ¿No te gusta el uniforme?- dijo sabiendo que eso incomodaría al ojiverde.

- ¡Yumi-san!.- exclamó la interpelada sonrojándose. A Fujimoto lo tomó por tal sorpresa que no sabía que contestar. Kobato recordó aquella primera vez que se estaba cambiando con el uniforme y el entro mientras se cambiaba. Sus colores subieron a las nubes.

- Si, seguro, porque no... - fue lo único que atinó a decir.

Yumi sonrió satisfecha nuevamente y Kobato lo miro algo sorprendida nuevamente.

- Gracias.- dijo algo avergonzada pero feliz.

Todo aquel momento fue interrumpido por un cliente.

Keenan Masuto

- ¿Haciendo ventas afuera en el frío Kobato-chan?- todos voltearon a ver al individuo acercarse.

- ¡Masuto-san!- exclamo la castaña saliendo de su ensimamiento.

- Yo mejor vuelvo al trabajo, con su permiso. Fujimoto-senpai, espero verlo por aquí de vuelta- y le guiñó el ojo mientras se iba.

Fujimoto sintió como eso era una flecha que se le clavaba en la cabeza y se sonrojaba, pues lo dejo con la palabra en la boca.

- Kiyokazu-san, con su permiso, quisiera ver las tartas.- le hablo el pelinegro.

Este lo miró con desconfianza, como aquella primera vez que lo vio entrar a la Pastelería, también había usado su nombre de pila y nunca se habían presentado.- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- le espeto enojado.

- Oh, creo que ya lo habíamos hablado, Kobato-chan no para de hablar de ti, ¿No es así?- dijo mientras la miraba. Ella se puso algo nerviosa y se sonrojo un poco. Evitó el contacto con Fujimoto porque sabia que estaba enojado, y con razón lo estaba. Después hablaría con ella y la regañaría por hablar cosas de más con gente desconocida.

- No es tan así... nunca dije...- trato de decir la muchacha pero el sujeto la interrumpió.

- Oh, por favor Kobato-chan, no te averguenzes. Me parece _adorable_- dijo mientras señalaba las tartas, pero a Fujimoto ese tono no le gusto para nada. Notó un lente de cámara excesivamente grande colgando en su pecho y distinguió la cámara fotográfica - ¿A qué sí, Kiyokazu-san?

- ¿Qué?- al parecer le estaba diciendo algo pero él no prestó atención.

- Que Kobato-chan luce _adoraaable_ en ese traje- ahi va. De vuelta ese tono que cada vez le desagradaba más a Fujimoto. - Tan asi, deberías modelar, ¿Nunca lo consideraste?

- ¡¿Eh?! No, no claro que no. Vine aquí para otra cosa, así que no tengo tiempo... tampoco podría...-contesto la muchacha de vuelta ingenuamente.

- ¡Claro que sí! Eres hermosa, cualquiera sentiría envidia de ti, a_dorable_ (nuevamente el tono, el cual ya estaba irritando a Fujimoto) y bella. Mira, te muestro como quedarías - sacó la cámara de fotos, allí es cuando lo vio, cuando acomodó su cara en el foco de la cámara. Aquella sonrisa enfermiza, esos ojos desorbitados y aquella sensación de peligro que vino sintiendo desde aquel sueño donde la arrebataban de su lado.

No lo pensó, no había tiempo para pensar.

No había **qué** pensar.

Estiro la mano y le corrió la cámara de su objetivo. La imagen por supuesto salio toda borrosa y Fujimoto apretó la mano de Masuto fuertemente para dejarle en claro que eso no se le estaba permitido hacer. Masuto sonrió con satisfacción por unos momentos, habría logrado cabrear a Kiyokazu y eso le provocaba tanto placer como tener fotos de Kobato, pero luego se recompuso y se hizo el inocente y desentendido.

- ¿Fujimoto-san?- Kobato interrumpió su contacto visual. En realidad el del hombre, Fujimoto seguía sosteniéndole la mirada con odio, desconfianza y desafío. Su mano tampoco la había soltado.

- Al parecer hice enojar a Kiyokazu, puede que me haya excedido, pero solo porque eres tan _adorable_ Kobato-chan, no me pude contener.- habló mirando al castaño con lo ultimo que dijo.

Éste se precipito de vuelta contra él y lo agarro del cuello por las ropas.

- ¡Fujimoto-san!- gritó sorprendida la muchacha. La gente que pasaba por allí ya empezaba a mirar la escena que se estaba produciendo con malos ojos. Masuto levanto sus manos de vuelta como si fuera inocente.

- Por favor Kiyokazu-san, ¿Qué le sucede?- preguntó el hombre casi gritando para que la gente mirara.

- No me llames Kiyokazu, no tienes ningún derecho a llamarme así.-respondió este fieramente.

-Oh si es por eso, lo dejare de hacer, perdón pensé que podríamos ser amigos de esta manera, se que no tienes muchos- dijo mirando alternativamente a Kobato inculpándola de que ella le haya contado aquel secreto, pero el también miro a la muchacha y vio en sus ojos que ella nunca le había hablado tanto de él. Es más, empezó a sospechar que ella nunca el había hablado nada sobre el excepto que trabajaba allí... si era así... ¿Cómo demonios sabía tantas cosas de él?

Sus temores fueron creciendo, y éste tipo lo cabreaba cada vez más.

Su intenciones con Kobato eran enfermizas, sabía que algo tenía con ella, pero esperaba que fuera menos de lo que pensaba.

- Tengo los suficientes, gracias por preocuparte.- conestó éste de todas maneras. No dejaría que metiera a Kobato en más líos, mejor jugar con las mentiras como él las propone en vez de desmentirlas y poner el peligro a la muchacha.

- No es nada - le dijo sonriendo... pero sabía que no era sincera, sabía que detrás de esa máscara había algo realmente oscuro.- ¿Me sueltas? No querrás ocasionar más problemas no es así, ¿Fujimoto-_KUN_?- señalo hacia el costado con sus ojos a la gente que se habíoa parado para ver si sucedía algo; como una pelea.

El muchacho lo soltó, no quería que la Pastelería gane mala reputación en vano.

- Bueno, al parecer tu amigo no me quiere por aquí. Ten aquí tienes lo de hoy, nos veremos otro día Kobato-chan.

- ¡Oh, jai!- fue lo único que pudo decir.

La muchedumbre empezó a caminar nuevamente y ambos castaños vieron desaparecer a Keenan Masuto por ésta. Fujimoto lo vio alejarse y hasta que no desapareció no lo perdió de vista. Kobato rodeo la mesa y se puso al lado de este.

- Ne... - lo llamo pero no le contesto- Ne, ¿Fujimoto-san?- llamo nuevamente tirando de su jacketa. Éste la miro - ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Está todo bien?- pregunto con una cara realmente triste y preocupada.

El muchacho no sabia que hacer, si decirle la verdad u ocultársela.

- Oye, este tipo es el que siempre viene y pide lo mismo, ¿no?- le pregunto. Dependiendo de lo que le conestara en sus preguntas decidiría si decirle la verdad o no.

-Si, hace bastante que viene, al menos desde que trabajo yo aquí.- Ahí, eso le daba mala espina. Tendría que consultar con Yumi eso.

- ¿No notaste algo raro en él?- le dijo tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

- ¿Raro? Umm...- la muchacha comenzó a pensar - No, creo que no, es un cliente regular que comenzó a hablarme y tratarme bien. Pero nada, creo yo, fuera de lo normal.

Eso era un problema, pues sabia que _"normal"_ no tenía la misma definición para ella que para él.

Fujimoto no sabía que hacer.

Tomo aire y soltó un gran suspiro mientras se rascaba la cabeza. La muchacha lo miraba realmente confusa.

- Prométeme que si lo ves hacer algo raro me llamarás de inmediato- le dijo seriamente.

- Umm, claro.- contesto ella sin entender que le sucedía al muchacho.

- Otra cosa más, trata de no... agh.- No sabia como decirlo sin parecer que le pertenecía.- Trata... trata de no acercarte más a él, ¿Quieres? Si lo ves venir dile que es tu descanso y pídele a Yumi que lo atienda, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto ya queriendo saber que le sucedía a Fujimoto, estaba actuando muy extraño y le pedía cosas muy raras.

Este se sonrojo un poco pero volvió a ponerse serio.- No importa, solo hazlo, por una vez en tu vida escúchame y obedece. Prométeme que no te verás mas con ese sujeto.

En aquel momento Fujimoto ya estaba perdiendo los estribos, se estaba poniendo demasiado ansioso. Aquel hombre no podía traer nada bueno.

Temía que aquellos sueños se hagan realidad por su culpa.

Ambos se estaban mirando intensamente a los ojos, como aquella mañana que despertaron juntos cuando Kiyokazu estaba enfermo.

Kobato percibió aquella desesperación en Fujimoto y nunca lo habia visto así excepto cuando se tratara de Sayaka y el cobrador. Realmente algo malo estaba pasando pero él decidió no contárselo. Ella prefirió no presionarlo, después de todo confiaba en el.

- De acuerdo, lo prometo- respondió finalmente con una pequeña sonrisa para que se quedara tranquilo.

Él la miro algo incrédulo, ¿por qué le sonreía? ¿Por qué le hacía caso? Obvio que estaba aliviado pero aun le resultaba raro. Estos nuevos sentimientos lo desconcertaban seguido, pues muchas cosas que pensaba sobre la gente y el amor estaban equivocadas.

Decidió dejarlo de lado y pensar que al menos cuando él no se encuentre presente éste sujeto ya no estaría tan cerca de ella.

* * *

- ¿Apareció de vuelta? - Ioryogi estaba colérico. Ese desgraciado se atrevió a aparecer frente a Kobato y por encima de todo provocó al mocoso.

El mocoso no era de sus personas favoritas en el mundo, pero por primera (bueno, tal vez no sea la primera vez) concordaban en como debía actuar Kobato frente a ese canalla. La muchacha había llegado acompañada por el ojiverde y el peluche la estaba esperando en su departamento.

Kobato ya no estaba tan segura de que pensar. Fujimoto y Ioryogi-san estaban actuando muy raro, pero al mismo tiempo actuaban exactamente igual. Solo pudo llegar a la conclusión de que Keenan Masuto no les gustaba para nada, pero al mismo tiempo le escondian muchas cosas, entre ellas el por qué.

A Ioryogi le pareció prudente tampoco decirle toda la verdad, si el mocoso no lo había hecho, él tampoco lo haría. Para quedarse seguro le repitió que haga caso a lo que Fujimoto le dijera, y que a partir de ahora no se separarían tanto. Ella reprochó que se separaban porque el peluche se ausentaba demasiado, pero él la ignoro y cambio el tema de conversación.

Hizo un puchero pero decidió dejar el tema ahí.

- Ioryogi-san, quiero ir a ver a Okiura-san. - Listo, lo dijo. Si no le iba a decir nada sobre sus escapadas o el tema de Masuto, mejor hablar de lo que ella quería hacer.

Él arqueo la ceja y contesto - Y para que quieres hacer eso, sabes que es de la Yakuza, ¿no?

Ella no se hecho atrás - Lo se, pero se acerca la Navidad y quiero que Sayaka-sensei sea feliz.

- ¿Por Sayaka-sensei?

- Por ella... y porque si ella es feliz, Fujimoto-san también será feliz.

- Oh, ¿y qué piensas hacer entonces?.

- Bueno... eso no lo se muy bien todavía...

Ioryogi exploto y le tiro la llama roja - ¿¡PARA QUÉ DEMONIOS ME DICES ESO TAN SERIA Y NI SIQUIERA SABES QUE JORACAS HACER?!

- Perdooooooooooooooon - fue lo único que grito la muchacha toda chamuscada por el fuego del peluche.

- ¡Escucha Dobato!

- ¡Jai!- Ella se sento como una niña pequeña regañada a la cual le van a enseñar que hacer.

- ¿Entiendes realmente lo que te propones? ¿Es realmente lo que quieres curar, el corazón herido de Fujimoto sobre todo lo demás?- Ioryogi sabia que si esa era su elección, su deseo original, el ir al lugar al que ella quería ir, no seria completado.

Ella volvió a ser aquella muchacha que sabe lo que quiere y muy decidida contesto.- Si.

- Entonces debes hacer lo que creas correcto- simplemente le contesto.

Se acerco a ella y le acaricio la cabeza.

Como siempre, radiante le contesto "Gracias" con una esplendida sonrisa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_**Lo sé, no tengo perdón, soy lo peor y me merezco sus enojos, puteadas, decepciones y más. Pero bueno, creo haberlo dicho antes; me cuesta tener inspiracion a este punto de la que yo la invente y le doi los giros que quiera, pero creo haber escrito cosas de más, que en su momento no me parecieron un problema y ahora tengo que lidiar con las consecuencias. Y todo lo hago yo, eso es lo mas loco de la situacion. A lo que me refiero es que es complicado escribir un final coherente con la historia que estoy desarrollando. Al principio queria escribir lo que puse en el sammuray(eso y nada mas), pero despues todo se fue modificando y bueno... es un poco mas grande de lo que puedo manejar.**_

_**No se si me explique bien, pero es lo que me sucede. **_

_**Para hacerla corta, la inspiracion no me llega, y lo que me sucedio estos meses fue que no encontraba una salida a lo que habia me gustaba nada de lo que se me ocurria. No le encontraba el punto medio al que queria llegar. Recientemente la encontre asi que ahora puedo seguir la historia.**_

_**Aparte muchas cosas me sucedieron estos ultimos meses, buenas y malas, y el mundo que tengo aparte para escribir y leer (que es donde me refugio) fue lo que mas deje de lado. Siempre fui fan de fanfiction desde que entre por primera vez, pero ni siquiera en esos momentos me pude escapar de la realidad en este mundo que tantas alegrias me trae. **_

_**Mucho menos podia escribir.**_

_**Suena depresivo, lo sé, pero creo que es necesario decirlo tambien. Es horrible no saber las causas de las cosas que te dan intriga o ansiedad.**_

_**Pero bueno volviendo a las cosas buenas y divertidas que suceden, hey! HAY UN NUEVO CAPITULO!**_

_**WOOOOOOOOOOW, FUROOR!**_

_**Aunque este creo que es lo que peor que pued suceder, pues hace mucho no escribo y ahora un nuevo capitulo... me disculpo si no esta a las expectativas u.u.**_

_**Como siempre pido reviews, buenos o malos, son bienvenidos.**_

_**Y hablando de bienvenidas, saludos a los nuevos lectores! Gracias por hacerme favoritos en sus historias y como autora, me llena el alma (snif snif) n.n. **_

_**Ultima cosilla, voy a arreglar los otros capitulos, es decir voy a arreglar las palabras que esten mal y demas. Asi que si les aparece como que actualice y no lo hice debe ser eso. Va creo que sucede eso, me paso antes con otros autores asi que bueno... no se ilusionen si aparezco seguido en sus mail :P.**_

_**Bueno, ahora si me despidos hasta la proxima, que espero sea pronto. (Lo intentare con todas mis fuerzas .)**_

_**Sayonara, mata ne.**_

_**Pitt-Sirius**_


	10. Reconciliacion Parte 1

Disclaimer: Atención, estos fabulosos personajes no me pertenecen a mi, si no a las fabulosas CLAMP que los crearon. Solo estoy haciendo de ellos de un uso personal para entretener y crear nuevas historias para ustedes. Gracias, espero que lo disfruten.

_**Trabajo de medio tiempo**_

**Capitulo 10**

**"Reconciliacion Parte 1"**

* * *

- Así que volvemos al principio, no sabes como demonios encontrar a Okiura- Ioryogi estaba en el bolso de Kobato. Se dirigían a la Guardería mientras discutían su plan sobre Okiura para que se encontrase con Sayaka. El problema es que el hombre no había aparecido desde hace bastante y no tenían como comunicarse con él.

- Nouu - dijo algo deprimida dándole vueltas al asunto tratando de encontrar alguna solución que haga felices a todos, pero realmente era difícil.- No es fácil curar los corazones heridos de las personas, ¿No es así Ioryogi-san?

- Suelen ser bastante complicados.

-Pero, pero, Sayaka-sensei... todavía tiene sentimientos hacia el Señor Okiura- comento despacio.

- ¿Y por qué supones eso?- Siempre quería saber como llegaba a sus conclusiones, para alguien como ella siempre le intrigaba su razonamiento.

- Por que cada vez que ocurría algo con él, ella estaba sumamente triste, pero también muy sola. Como si esperara que aquella persona que tanto quiere volviera y la abrazara para calmarla. Y creo que las razones por las cuales esta tan dolida, es porque esa persona es Okiura-san- le explico tristemente. El peluche sabia que dentro de ella también se aplicaba esa regla.

Que su ser querido se fijara en ella y no en alguien mÁs.

Es muy difícil querer a alguien que ya tiene una persona amada, y al mismo tiempo desearle la felicidad.

- Koba...- pero fue interrumpido porque en frente de la Guarderia se encontraba aquel sujeto que tuvo la apendicitis.

- ¡Usted!- llamo la muchacha y se acerco.

- Oh, eh... em- el sujeto comenzó a tartamudear y ponerse nervioso. La muchacha lo miraba curiosa. -Vine... vine a agradecerte por lo de la ultima vez. Si no fuera por ti, no se que hubiera pasado.

- Oh, ¡no hay de que! ¿Se encuentra mejor?- pregunto cálidamente y el hombre se sorprendió.

Se quedo unos segundos mirandola confundido - Eres rara...- comenzó a decir.

- ¡¿Quee?!- salto la muchacha de inmediato- ¿Hice algo raro? Fujimoto-san siempre de me dice que soy del espacio exterior.

- Oh no no, es que la primera vez que nos vimos... bueno...- el sujeto no termino la frase, pues se sentía avergonzado por como la había tratado. Bruscamente y aterrorizador.

La muchacha solo lo ignoro y mostró su sonrisa.

El hombre se sonrojo y carraspeo antes de volver a hablar- De todos modos, me siento en deuda contigo, ¿Qué puedo hacer para compensarte? No me gusta deberle nada a nadie, mientras no sea dinero, pideme lo que necesites.

- Bueno...- comenzó dubitativa la muchacha. No sabia si realmente su pedido pudiera ser cumplido.

- Oh, ¿tienes algo en mente? Pidemelo- repuso el hombre de traje entusiasmado.

- Quiero que me lleve a ver al cobrardor, el señor Okiura.

* * *

-La idiota llegara tarde de vuelta- comento el ojiverde mientras acomodaba su bolso en la oficina de la Guardería. Habia llegado a tiempo como siempre, pero solo de pasada, hoy solo venia a ver como estaba Sayaka y luego se iría a la facultad. La ultima vez que había aparecido Okiura Fujimoto sentia que era que realmente seria una de las ultimas, pero con su mente ocupada en Kobato realmente no le había dado la importancia necesaria.

De a poco se había alejado de Sayaka para estar con la muchacha, y ahora se sentía culpable. Más aun cuando se ausentaba tanto en la Guarderia en una época tan crucial como lo era Navidad.

- Ara, Fujimoto-kun buenos dias. Pensé que no vendrías hoy- lo saludo afable la mujer.

- Ou... bueno, pase a ver como estaban las cosas. Como se encontraba- dijo algo avergonzado.

La mujer sonrio complacida. Estaba feliz, Fujimoto habia vuelto a la facultad y realmente estaba comprometido con pasar sus exámenes. Había dejado algunas de sus cargas horarios con los trabajos part-time y le habia pedido unos días sin trabajar en la guarderia- pedido muy raro de su parte- para poder concentrarse en sus estudios.

Fujimoto nunca se había antepuesto a la guarderia, y aunque sonara egoísta, Sayaka estaba feliz con eso. Sentía que ella era una de las razones por las cuales el muchacho se había hecho tan pendiente de la guardería, y el hecho era que la maestra también se había vuelto muy dependiente de él.

Pero desde que había llegado Kobato muchas cosas habían cambiado:

En_ él_

Y en_ ella_ también

- Estoy muy bien, gracias por preocuparte. ¿La facultad?- pregunto mientras organizaba papeles.

- Bien, tendré un par de exámenes y desde Navidad hasta después de Año nuevo será sabático.

- Otro año mas se ha pasado, eh...- comento algo lúgubre.

El muchacho frunció el seño con preocupación.

- Sayaka-san, ¿cuánto tiempo más seguirá con esta situación?- pregunto el muchacho.

- Es cierto, ya es tiempo de tomar una decisión.- dijo mientras giraba hacia la ventana con su mirada perdida.

* * *

Kobato esperaba sentada en el parque. Si Fujimoto se enterara de lo que estaba por hacer seguramente se enfadaría mucho con ella. Pero ya estaba decidido, no quedaba mucho tiempo más, eso lo sabia aunque el peluche se lo ocultara, asi que decidió hacer todo lo que tuviera en su mano mientras pudiera.

- Buenas tardes Kobato-chan- una voz la saco de sus pensamientos y levanto la cara. En frente tenia al hombre alto y flaco con el traje desalineado, el pelo revuelto y el usual cigarrillo en la mano.

- Buenas tardes Okiura-san- contesto ella seriamente.

- Me han sacado de la oficina porque me han dicho que querías hablar conmigo, pero creo que ya se por donde viene la mano. ¿Tendrá la guardería algo que ver?- pregunto con su sonrisa burlona.

- Si, algo que ver tiene - se limito a contestar la joven.

- Y supongo que ahora saldrás con "No destruya la guardería" o "por favor un poco más de tiempo"- dijo mientras agudizaba su vos burlándose de los pedidos.

- No, en realidad hoy no vine por eso.- volvió a contestar sin dar mas explicaciones la muchacha.

Eso descoloco un poco a Okiura y realmente se intereso- Oh... ¿Y a qué has venido entonces?

- Quiero que vaya a hablar con Sayaka-sensei- la muchacha parecía tomarle el pelo, pues se limitaba a contestar a lo él que preguntaba muy escasamente.

-Ja ja, pues me encantaría, pero no creo que ella quiera hablar conmigo- aquí el hombre se puso incomodo y Kobato lo pudo notar. No le gustaba hablar de Sayaka. Aquella vez que se apareció en los apartamentos y le dijo a Kiyokazu que la sacase de allí, a Kobato le pareció percibir en su triste rostro que estaba preocupado. Al hablar de ella ahora su cuerpo se puso a la defensiva y el cigarrillo se acababa rápidamente.

- Al contrario, yo creo que Sayaka-sensei tiene muchos deseos de hablar con usted, de encontrarse con usted y verlo para hablar sinceramente y arreglar las cosas de una vez.-

- ¿Te refieres de hablar sobre la guardería? Eso ya no tiene arreglo, no pudieron pagar, es hora de que se larguen- respondió enojado.

- No, no hablo de eso. Hablar de ustedes- respondió seriamente- Vera, estuve curando los corazones heridos de las personas por un tiempo y me di cuenta que lo que las hace feliz es aquello que necesitan o desean tener. A veces algo material, a veces algo sentimental. Pero siempre de alguna manera la felicidad les llega y el corazón es curado.

- Esto que tiene que...- intento interrumpir pero la muchacha lo ignoro.

- Yo deseo que mi persona importante sea feliz, pero para que eso suceda primero el deseo de Okiura debe ser concedido, y a juzgar por lo que he obvservado Okiura-san desea muchas cosas, pero destruir la Guarderia no es una de ellas.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? Al fin obtendré lo que tanto tiempo se me fue negado.

- Ahí es cuando usted se equivoca y se contradice. Usted podria haber tomado hace mucho tiempo la guarderia a la fuerza y sin embargo no lo hizo, ¿verdad?.

Okiura se dio vuelta ocultando su rostro.

- No lo pudo hacer, ¿por Sayaka-sensei? Por que aun siente algo por ella de modo que la protegio- conforme hablaba se daba cuenta de todo, todo cobraba sentido para la muchacha. Ioryogi estaba atonito, alas habían aparecido en la espalda de la muchacha. ¿El ángel se estaba involucrando? ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?. La castaña lo tomo por el brazo y lo hizo voltear.- No podía dejarla... porque usted aun ama a Sayaka-sensei, ¿verdad?.

El hombre mostró su aflicción y desconcierto. No podía creer que aquella pequeña y torpe muchacha haya descubierto todo lo que intento ocultar tanto tiempo. De repente aparecía y desbarata su fachada que tanto tiempo había actuado para ocultar sus verdaderas razones, y ahora estaba derrotado.

- ¿Y qué con eso? Eso no arregla nada, la guardería sera tomada de todas maneras- respondió bruscamente.

- Tal vez, pero aquí esta mi pedido Okiura-san.

El hombre la miro confundido.

- Venga el 24 a la Guardería, celebraremos la Navidad y quiero que usted este ahí para Sayaka-sensei.

- ¿Por qué haría eso?

- Porque si no lo hace, se arrepentirá siempre. Piénselo de esta manera, sera la última oportunidad de hablar francamente con Sayaka-sensei.

El hombre por un momento medito la propuesta pero sabia que era imposible que sucediera, deicidio preguntar otra cosa para distraerse- ¿Por qué haces esto?.

Kobato sonrió graciosamente- _Porque es mi regalo de Navidad para los dos._

Después de aquello ambos partieron por rumbos diferentes.

Rumbos que habían sido modificados al conocerse.

El destino estaba jugando con sus destinos para bien y para mal.

La semana progreso sin incidentes, cada uno en su mundo, cada uno enfrentando sus preocupaciones y alegrías.

La maestra que había tomado una desición.

El peluche que se habia determinado salvar a sus seres queridos.

El Yakuza, desconcertado pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo con esperanza.

El muchacho que por primera vez antepuso sus deseos en vez de sus preocupaciones.

La muchacha que inevitablemente había sido el giro en todos sus caminos

Y el hombre, que desgraciadamente, seria un giro horrendo en la vida de la muchacha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_**Buenas... Lo se... Otra vez tarde...**_

_**En serio no deberian creer mas nada de lo que les digo.**_

_**Es un consejo que les doi...**_

_**Dejando eso de lado, Que tal como andan? Tanto tiempo. Nuevo capitulo al fin! Cada vez nos estamos acercando al climax de la historia. No puedo creer que ya pasaron dos años desde que subi mi primer capitulo. Un camino largo, pero de a poco sigo la historia que queria compartir con ustedes.**_

_**No los voy a entretener mucho, solo espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. No sucede mucho la verdad, es mas una introduccion, por eso le mande Parte 1. **_

_**Nada, gracias por los reviews. A los lectores desde el primer capitulo 1 gracias por bancarme y a los nuevos lectores bienvenidos! Como siempre acepto nuevos reviews buenos o malos.**_

_**Bueno buena semana!**_

_**Atte Pitt-Sirius**_


	11. Reconciliacion Parte 2

Disclaimer: Atención, estos fabulosos personajes no me pertenecen a mi, si no a las fabulosas CLAMP que los crearon. Solo estoy haciendo de ellos de un uso personal para entretener y crear nuevas historias para ustedes. Gracias, espero que lo disfruten.

_**Trabajo de medio tiempo**_

**Capitulo 11**

**"Reconciliación Parte 2"**

* * *

**_ 24 De Diciembre_**

Era una fría mañana para caminar por las calles. Este día era muy importante para Kobato en varios sentidos. Al ser Navidad en la Guardería festejarían con los niños por la mañana y al mediodía ya se habrán ido a sus casas para disfrutar el resto de las fiestas en familia. Kobato se había asegurado que el festejo terminara temprano, pues sabia que si habia niños presentes Okiura no se presentaría.

Además, si salia temprano iría pronto a la Pastelería y después...

_Después podría ir con Fujimoto._

Hace unos días atrás Kobato salio de su segundo trabajo y como de costumbre Fujimoto la estaba esperando. Comentario que va, comentario que viene- en algún momento Fujimoto se quejo del vestuario navideño que la muchacha aun tenia que usar- el caso es que el tema de la Navidad había saltado. La castaña había notado un extraño comportamiento del muchacho respecto a ella.

Escucho de la casera el lamentable recuerdo que él tenia de ella, al ser este abandonado en esta fecha.

Por eso quería, como costumbre en ella, cambiar eso y convertirlo de nuevo en un recuerdo bueno para él.

Después de todo, era Navidad.

_"- Ne, Fujimoto-san- comenzó algo tímida y dubitativa._

_- ¿Qué sucede?- contesto el muchacho algo distraído mientras se acomodaba la bufanda._

_- Etto...- no sabia como comenzar. Ademas se acordó del tema de Okiura y de como se lo había ocultado, seguro se enfadaría mucho con ella. "Ay no, si le pido ahora y después se enoja, ¿qué voy a hacer?. Pero pero no puedo dejar a Sayaka-sensei de lado... peroooo...oh noooo" Mientras ella deliberaba todo esto en su mente comenzó a mostrar su rostro confundido y hacer extraños movimientos con sus manos._

_El muchacho la miraba realmente extrañado, preguntándose que demonios le había picado ahora. Pero en algún punto ya se había acostumbrado, así que solo lo tomo con gracia._

_Aunque la gracia se le fue de la cara. Sintió algo detrás suyo, no sabia como describirlo, pero una sensación nefasta le recorrió la nuca. No era el frió, era otra cosa. No supo porque, pero se acordó de Masuto. Aquel bastardo, no le daba buena espina al ojiverde. Algo se traía entre manos, estaba seguro. Para colmo aquel sueño de Kobato siendo... siendo... Se saco el pensamiento de la cabeza, ya bastante era despertarse sudado y casi gritando por aquel sueño. Por eso no podía dejar de ir a buscarla a la Pastelería. Aparte de que pasaba tiempo con ella, sentia que algo muy pero muy malo le iba a ocurrir, pero al mismo tiempo sentía la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por ella._

_Se dio vuelta unos momentos y vio la vacía calle de los suburbios. Hace rato habían dejado el centro y se metieron por las calles del barrio donde había menos (casi nadie) de gente. No se podía ver mucho mas en la oscuridad así que decidió ignorarlo._

_- ¿Fujimoto-san?- le llamo la atención Kobato al ver que se paro de repente._

_La empujo por la espalda para que siguiera caminando y cambio su rostro como si nada hubiera pasado- No es nada, ¿Y? ¿Qué era eso que querías decirme?_

_A Kobato se le pararon los pelos nuevamente. Había dado tantas vueltas en su mente que se le olvido el tema principal. Decidió decirlo y ver lo que resultaba._

_-Oh, si sii sii.. .emm, ahmm...- la muchacha estaba realmente nerviosa, no sabia como expresarse. Estaba sonrojada y miraba al piso. Fujimoto estaba algo sorprendido, la había visto de muchas maneras, pero nunca asi._

_Parecía una muchacha común y corriente_

_De repente levanto la cabeza y algo sonrojada y asustada lo miro a los ojos. Fujimoto estaba hipnotizado._

_- Me preguntaba si... si para el 24 a la noche te gustaría pasar la Navidad con... conmigo.-Listo, lo dijo. Para entonces había cerrado los ojos con todas sus fuerzas no aguantando la vergüenza. Nunca recordó haber expermintado algo como eso._

_Últimamente cada vez que estaba con él su corazón se aceleraba tanto que no podía evitar sonrojarse. Quería mirarlo pero por alguna razón no podía._

_Kiyokazu por su parte estab en estado de... ¿shock? No sabia muy bien ni en que estado estaba._

_Carraspeo un poco y ella abrió los ojos- Bueno... veras... yo, la Navidad realmente...- comenzó a decir mirando a todos lados menos a ella. La castaña por fin había abierto los ojos y lo miraba, algo temerosa de como el respondería pero muy atenta a sus palabras._

_El castaño estaba intentando explicar sus sentimientos respecto a la Navidad. No eran para nada alegres, y a partir de aquel día había hecho todo lo posible por ignorar esas fiestas y ocupar su mente en otras cosas. Conforme iba pensando en eso, mas se estaba enojando._

_Aunque mas que enojo, era frustración y soledad._

_Tanta soledad por tantos años._

_Kobato lo noto y sin decirle nada le tomo la mano para que la mirara. Fujimoto salio de su burbuja y la miro. Realmente era hermosa, no importaba como le mirara, esos ojos siempre lo cautivaban._

_Sin decir nada Kobato lo miro a los ojos y se acerco a él. De a poco soltó el brazo y levanto los suyos sus hombros. Se puso en puntillas de pie y lo abrazo._

_Fujimoto no sabia que hacer al principio, pero después la entendió._

_Él no le habia dicho nada y sin embargo ella había entendido perfectamente como se sentía. Aunque estaba seguro que La casera algo le había contado, pero no le importo._

_Ella no le había dicho nada y él entendió perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo. Kobato pensó que podría hacer lo mismo que él hizo muchísimas veces por ella: consolarlo, aunque no estuviera llorando, sabia que estaba gritando por algún lado su soledad._

_Lentamente él también la rodeo con sus brazos y se quedaron ambos abrazados en la calle con el frío y la nieve a su alrededor._

_Fujimoto se atrevió a hablar.- De verdad... ¿de verdad quieres pasar la Navidad conmigo? Puede que sea una de tus peores navidades._

_Ella solo se rió en su hombro.- No creo que sea así. Sólo quiero hacer lo que sea posible en mi alcance.- respondió algo triste al final._

_**¿Eh?**_

_Algo le hizo ruido_

_Se acordó de aquella vez que le pregunto porque de repente quería trabajar y ella le había contestado de la misma manera. Pero aquel pensamiento rápidamente se esfumo ya que ella se estaba separando._

_- Nos veremos a las 9 en el parque con el mirador a la ciudad al final de la calle central.- le dijo con aquella cálida sonrisa que derretía a todo el mundo._

_- Espera, ¿encontrarnos? ¿No quieres que te pase a buscar a la Pastelería?- le respondió el volviendo a su usual humor._

_- ¡Claro que no! A ti que queda de contramano ir a buscarme y después volver por el mismo lugar por el que viniste. ¡No tendría sentido! Yo saldré temprano de la Pastelería, ire a vender algunos pasteles como en la Navidad pasada y buscare uno para nosotros también, así que no te preocupes- le aseguro._

_- No es por ti que me preocupo, sino por toda la gente que se cruce contigo. Seguramente te resbalas con la nieve y tiras a todo el mundo.- comenzó a burlarse el._

_Así como habían empezado la conversación la habían terminado, y retomaron la caminata de vuelta a sus departamentos peleando como siempre hacían, aunque agarrados de la mano."_

De esa manera habían arreglado encontrarse hoy a la noche después de trabajar.

- Ioryogi-san, ¿Qué harás tu esta noche?-

- No lo se, pero no es en lo que debes estar pensando ahora, primero es Okiura, ¿de acuerdo?- últimamente el peluche estaba muy serio. No podía descifrar ningún movimiento, él siendo un estratega y Rey en el Inframundo, estaba totalmente perdido en toda esta situación. Así que decidió seguir su propio consejo y pensar unicamente en Okiura y la Guardería.

Lo demás vería como arreglarlo cuando llegase el momento.

_Si es que podía arreglarlo._

* * *

**"En otras Noticias, hoy la temperatura descenderá varios grados al anochecer, así que lleguen temprano a sus casas para festejar la Navidad en familia..."**

La tele encendida seguía sonando con el noticiero de la tarde.

Bajas temperaturas, el cielo nublado... podía decirse que hoy nevaría, pero los noticieros no quieren arruinar el espíritu Navideño diciendo cosas como esas.

En una pared había un gran mapa del centro, destacaba un redondel rojo con una imagen de la Pastelería Tirol. Un recorrido de calles marcado en azul iba desde la Pastelería hasta los departamentos de Chitose. Dos imágenes, una de Kiyokazu y otra de Kobato. Tomo la del muchacho y marco una gran equis roja, mientras que la de muchacha la movió hacia otra enorme pared: sus ojos, su boca, su cuerpo, toda la pared estaba repleta de fotos de Kobato en distintos ángulos, momentos y lugares. Agarro un poco de cinta y la colgó con todas las demás.

- Al fin llego el momento. Seras mi regalo de Navidad, Kobato-chan.

* * *

Todos tuvieron una hermosa mañana en la Guardería; los niños llegaron temprano para un delicioso desayuno acompañado de chocolate caliente y dulces que Kobato y Fujimoto habían llevado de la Pastelería Tirol. Cantaron y después entre Fujimoto, Doumoto y Kobato hicieron un numero donde al final aparecían todos los regalos de los niños. Sayaka estaba resplandeciente de alegría, especialmente porque Kobato había dado todos sus salarios de su segundo trabajo para comprar regalos nuevos a todos los niños.

Eso era algo que ella podía hacer, para eso se había esforzado tanto todos esos meses.

Solo faltaba el final, y tal vez, solo tal vez, su deseo pueda ser concedido.

Terminaron de festejar casi al mediodia. Doumoto se despidió temprano, los niños se fueron y finalmente quedaron los 3 solos.

Kobato y Ioryogi sabían lo que podría suceder después y eso, sorpresivamente, les causaba nerviosismo a ambos.

Lo cual no paso desapercibido por Kiyokazu o Sayaka.

- Kobato-chan, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿No habrás trabajado mucho esta semana ya? ¿Por qué no vas a descansar?- dijo la señorita ya bastante preocupada por el animo de la muchacha.

- No no, para nada, estoy bien.- sonrió sinceramente, pero igual miro a la ventana como milésima vez algo decepcionada.

Tal vez Okiura-san no vendría.

¿Que iba a hacer ahora?

El cielo se llenaba cada vez con más nubes, más gris y oscuro, tanto que no parecía de día todavía. Si Okiura no aparecía dentro de poco ella tendría que irse y nunca podría saber si lo que dijo sobre él era cierto.

Estaba segura que si, pero al mismo tiempo sabia que los corazones de las personas cambian.

Lo había aprendido con aquella mujer del divorcio.

Muchas emociones había aprendido después de eso, especialmente la tristeza y el amor. No recordaba haber llorado tanto por algo. Aunque le permitió conocer ese hermoso y maravilloso sentimiento por Fujimoto, y de eso nunca se arrepentiría. Por eso tenia que tener fe en Okiura, porque su misión era curar los corazones heridos y estaba en sus manos curar los 3 corazones: el de Okiura, Sayaka y su querido Fujimoto.

- Oi, Kobato- susurro Ioryogi y señalo la ventana, levanto la vista y parado en el medio del patio se encontraba Kazuto Okiura.

Llegó el momento

* * *

Se había ido a la azotea a buscar sabanas limpias antes de que la nieve que amenazaba con caer a la noche las arruinara, cuando vio en la entrada a un pelinegro alto flacucho entrar al patio de la Guardería.

Okiura, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo allí? Había soltado todo para salir disparado a echarlo de allí cuando vio a Kobato y Sayaka caminar tranquilamente hacia ellos. La muchacha parecía explicarle algo a la mujer y hasta donde alcanzo ver su expresión, al parecer sabia que él estaría allí.

Demonios, nunca paraba de meterse en problemas.

Sayaka no parecía querer ignorarlo, así que deicidio bajar en silencio y escuchar la conversación.

Fujimoto entendió que había que darle un fin a todo esto de una vez por todas.

* * *

- ¡Sayaka-san!- la castaña sorprendió a la mujer llamándola de un grito.

Algo sobresaltada pero amable como siempre respondió- ¿Qué sucede Kobato-chan?

Ella estaba algo temerosa de como decirlo, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.- Sayaka-sensei, usted una vez me dijo que si pudiera hablar con Okiura-san y descubrir la verdad usted estaría sanada, ¿verdad?

A la mujer le sorprendio el tema del cual hablaban y la pregunta.- Si, creo que una vez hablamos de ello. ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Qué quieres decir con sanar el corazón?

La muchacha la ignoro.- Sayaka-sensei, usted es muy amable y cariñosa. Es grandiosa con los niños y siempre se sacreifica por ellos. Por eso...- dudo unos momentos, pero tomo coraje nuevamente- por eso esta vez quería hacer algo por usted.

- Ya has hecho bastante Kobato-chan, fue una Navidad esplendida gracias a ti- interrumpió ella contenta.

- Gracias, pero lo que quiero decir es que quiero hacer algo exclusivamente para usted. Sayaka-sensei, afuera hay alguien esperándola, espero que sea un buen regalo de Navidad.

La señorita estaba muy confundida, así que se acerco a la ventana y lo vio a él. A su marido. A su querido Kazuto Okiura esperándola en el patio. Sus ojos se encontraron y por primera vez vio un rastro de lo que ella sabia que él era. Miro confundida a la muchacha que esperaba expectante su reacción.

Lo único que pudo hacer es sonreirle con ternura y una gran gratitud, la tomo por los hombros y la abrazo.

- Gracias- una lágrima cayo por su ojo izquierdo. Sintió los cálidos brazos de la muchacha y la apretó mas fuerte- Creo que sin ti nunca hubiera podido enfrentar este momento. ¿Me acompañarías? Quiero que estés conmigo cuando tome mi decisión.

La castaña asintió decidida a afrontar cualquier desarrollo de eventos que se produzca.- Haga lo que usted sienta Sayaka-sensei-le dijo sonriendo al final.

La mujer aprecio aquel gesto.

* * *

Salieron al frío y quedaron enfrentados.

- Gracias por venir Okiura-san- rompió el silencio Kobato.

- Si bueno... creo que ya es momento de arreglar esto. Ha pasado tiempo- dijo dirigiéndose a la pelinegra. El hombre no sabia como actuar muy bien todavía. ¿Cómo el Yakuza o cómo su ex marido?

- Si, es verdad- contesto ella seria.

- ¿Te molesta que fume aquí mientras espero? De un momento a otro vendrán lo que ustedes llaman "maleantes" y cerraran este lugar.

- Puede ser verdad, pero esta bien si sucede.

- ...¿Qué dices?

Lo miro a los ojos confrontativa- **Cerrare definitivamente la Guarderia Yomogi.**

- ¿¡Sayaka-sensei?!- grito Kobato sorprendida._¿Que?_

Okiura parecía contrariado pero aparento alivio- ¿Así que finalmente te has decidido?. ¿Te iras en algún momento verdad? Después de todo no tienes un buen recuerdo de esta ciudad, vete tan lejos como puedas...

- Antes de eso...- interrumpió ella.- Hay algo que quiero preguntarte Kazuto-san

- ¿Que?

- ¿Fue la companía de tu padre la que le propuso el proyecto a mi padre y le hizo asumir la deuda?

- Si.

- ¿Tu...?

- Lo sabia - contesto cortante.- Él era el jefe de esta Guarderia o como quiera que la llames. No tenia dinero, pero era muy crédulo y fue fácil hacerle asumir la deuda. Una vez que dices "Empresa Caritativa" fue simple involucrarlo.-la mujer escuchaba atentamente sin perder su semblante. Kobato la observaba preocupada.-Bueno, al final, la parte donde le hicimos asumir la deuda para el proyecto también fue engañándolo, junto con todo esto.

- Eso fue... ¿en lo que estabas pensando antes de que me casara contigo?-

- Si -susurro. Kobato se acerco a Sayaka y la tomo del brazo para darle ánimos.- Cuando se acabo el dinero me divorcie de ti.

- Sayaka-sensei...-susurro la muchacha. Ella le tomo la mano y le sonrió un poco para que se calmara.

- Hay una cosa mas que quiero preguntar.

**_-¿Por qué te casaste conmigo?_**

- Porque fue mas fácil entender los profundos sentimientos de tu padre como un hijo obediente que como un completo extraño.- contesto con simpleza. Kobato no sabia que hacer, ayer parecía que Okiura se iba a sincerar, pero de alguna manera sabia que estaba mintiendo. El ángel (aunque ella ajena a eso) debía estar actuando otra vez.

- ¿Quieres decir que fue por esa razón?- Sayaka estaba calmada, pero una frustración y enojo se estaba acumulando en ella.

- ¿Hay algo más allá de eso?- Okira se removió el pelo, dándole poca importancia al asunto.

Ella desvió la mirada unos momentos- Mi padre... como dices, era una persona que confiaría en los extraños inmediatamente. Incluso si no fueras el esposo de su hija.- tomo una pausa y continuo.- Ademas, para la compania de tu padre, ¿no eran mi padre y el dinero que el había reunido para la guardería bastante pequeños?Aun entrando al registro de mi familia, eso es particularmente desproporcionado.

El otro lado de la historia se estaba desenvolviendo. Kobato escuchaba atentamente todo, estaba realmente sorprendida por cada nuevo giro que sucedía.

Okiura por su parte estaba cada vez mas incómodo y cada palabra de Sayaka era como un golpe a su gran mural. Si seguia de esa manera no iba a quedar ni un ladrillo de pie.

¿Qué haría si eso sucedía?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- no, no podía. Ella no podía saber la verdad, por su propio bien.

- No es lo que quiero decir, es lo que quiero saber. Quiero saber la verdad.-Sayaka estaba decidida a saberla a toda costa.

-...-

Ioyrogi tampoco se quedaba atrás en toda esta historia. Agilmente se había escapado de la oficina y se oculto para escuchar todo. Por su parte estaba tan sorprendido como Kobato, ¿Cómo podía ser que a Genko se le hayan pasado tantos detalles en la informacion?

- Cuando te casaste conmigo, habías roto relaciones con tu padre. Habías decidido que nunca regresarías de nuevo, y dijiste eso cuando viniste a mi casa. ¿No es verdad?

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- Mi padre me lo dijo- alli Okiura perdió toda compostura y en su cara se vio reflejada la sorpresa de que lo habían descubierto. Aquel hombre... ¿había hablado?. La maestra prosiguió con su historia.- Mi padre era una persona realmente buena, pero no era indiferente a la persona que se convertiría en el esposo de su única hija. Busco varios intermediarios, y pregunto a los que le rodeaban. Él supo que tú odiabas la forma de negociar de la companía de tu padre, y estabas desesperado por abandonar su casa. Estabas trabajando duro en algún otro lugar y que eras de confianza para las personas que te rodeaban.

-Es por eso que no te pregunto nada y aprobo que te casaras conmigo. Por supuesto, le habia dicho que me habia enamorado de ti.

-Pero tu padre no habia renunciado a los contratos para que lo sucedieras.

Kobato y Iyorogi entendieron todo. El padre de Okiura estafo a su propio hijo.

- Antes de que la escuela fuese un fraude, por un periodo corto de tiempo, parecía como si pasaras un difícil momento. ¿Tu padre te hizo alguna clase de oferta? ¿Incluso si nos causara sufrimiento a mi padre y a mi?- Okiura ni se molesto en interrumpir o cambiar la historia. Ahora lucia casi tan afligido y dolorido como Sayaka.

Kobato sabia que él había sufrido tanto o más que Sayaka.

Ambos separados uno del otro.

- Pero te quedaste con nosotros, y mi padre asumió la deuda y murió- el cigarrillo se termino y callo de su inmóvil mano- Entonces...¿Habías dicho que yo seria la próxima?

Kobato estaba atónita-

- Sabias que tu padre era serio, pensaste que no podrías impedirlo, me dijiste que harías todo tu mismo y que te irías.

Ioryogi estaba mas serio que nunca.

- ¿Me dices que cierre la Guardería y me vaya lejos porque quieres que huya donde tu padre no pueda encontrarme?

Okiura parecía un hombre destrozado, ni decir esta ultima mentira la pudo hacer con su usual fachada-...Todo esto es tu error, Sayaka...

- No estoy equivocada.- contesto ella. Aquella frustración y enojo había vuelto y salia en forma de lagrimas por su rostro.

- ¿No debería haber un error cierto? Aun cuando eramos marido y mujer... . ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada sobre todo lo que estaba sucediendo?- Exigió.

- ...Si lo hubiera hecho, ¿que habrías hecho?- contesto él dolido- Si lo hubiera hecho, solo te habría hecho llorar.

Sayaka se adelanto y Kobato no pudo detenerla.

- ¡Sayaka-sensei!

PLAFF.

La cachetada dejo helados a todos. Kobato se tapo la boca con ambas manos. Okiura no podía reaccionar, hasta había logrado que Sayaka se cabrera tanto como para pegarle una cachetada. Pero lo que mas le dolió fue escuchar su sufrimiento.

-¡YO HABRÍA LLORADO Y DESPUÉS HABRÍAMOS PENSADO QUE HACER JUNTOS! ¡CUNDO TUVISTE DUDAS SOBRE CASARTE CONMIGO, PENSAMOS ESO JUNTOS, ¿¡NO ES CIERTO?!- Sayaka por fin exploto, todas esas frustraciones, todas esas cosas que había guardado por tanto tiempo salían sin control. Lagrimas surcaban su rostro dolido y enojado.- Dimos lo mejor de nosotros, ¿VERDAD? ¡JUNTOS! Y siempre estuve esperando por ti... ¡para que hablaras!

_**- ¡Para que me dijeras que fuera a vivir contigo!**_

Su manos agarraban la ropa arrugada del hombre.

- Entonces... ¿por qué termine sola?

**_- Por qué... me dejaste sola?_**

- Sayaka...- fue lo único que Kazuto pudo decir. Alargo su mano para tomar la suya, pero la saco a ultimo momento. ¿Podría? ¿Realmente se atrevería?

- Te lo dije, que si hacías llorar una vez mas a Sayaka-san, te haría algo para que no volvieras a salir de casa.- una voz proveniente de la entrada del edifico de la guardería había sorprendido a todos. Fujimoto estaba parado con su usual cara de fastidio.

Lo habia escuchado todo, después de todo él también quería saber al fin la verdad.

Aquí estaba, muchas cosas pasaban por su mente después, pero las arreglaría después.

- ¡Fujimoto-san!. Exclamo la castaña. Así que había estado escuchando, ella también tenia muchas cosas en su mente, una de ellas era saber que sentía él con todo esto y si estaba enojado por ocultárselo, pero al igual que el muchacho decidió dejarlo para después.

- Ademas...- prosiguió- si no tomas las manos a Sayaka-san te enviare directo al cementerio.

- Kiyokazu-chan...-susurro el sujeto.

- No hay nada que hacer, te odio, pero Sayaka-san dirá que ella quiere ser Sayaka _OKIURA._

Kobato lo miro afligida, sabiendo que debería ser difícil para él decir eso. Así como era difícil para ella decir que el estaba enamorado de la señorita.

El matrimonio se miro a los ojos. Él tomando la decisión y ella esperándolo.

Al final le tomo las manos y se abrazaron, como tanto tiempo habían esperado.

* * *

Sayaka estaba dentro de la oficina acomodando el lugar para finalmente cerrar. Habían decidido ir a lo de Chitose para celebrar la Navidad como ella había organizado, solo que ahora irían juntos. Tocaron la puerta y le pareció raro ya que los únicos que se encontraban allí eran Kobato, Fujimoto y Kazuto.

- ¿Si?- respondió al llamado.

- Sayaka-san...-Fujimoto abrió un poco la puerta, paso y la cerro despacio.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

Ella finalmente sonrió con ternura y hablo- Supongo que te habrá sorprendido mi decisión. Pero Fujimoto-kun quiero que sepas que estoy profundamente agradecida contigo. Te pusiste en los hombros un peso que no era tuyo, pero siempre agradecí el día en el que mi padre te trajo a casa.

Él estaba algo apenado- Si bueno, tu siempre hiciste las cosas a tu manera. Siempre me gusto eso de ti- parecía algo apenado e indeciso. Quería expulsar finalmente lo que vino a decirle pero no sabia como.

- Gracias- dijo ella con aquella sonrisa que hace mucho tiempo no veía en ella. Eso le dio valor.

-_ Sayaka-san yo siempre la he querido._

Kiyokazu Fujimoto por fin había confesado sus sentimientos románticos hacia Sayaka.

- Gracias otra vez, pero... _"querido"_...no?- dijo ella sonriente y acercandosele. Le paso los brazos por los hombros y le dio un cálido abrazo- Asegúrate de decirle el resto en presente a esa niña.

Él también pudo sonreír como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacia- Esta bien.

Y por fin ambos habían podido cerrar en sus corazones esta etapa de sufrimiento para abrir nuevas puertas a el maravilloso futuro que veian por delante.

Solo que esa felicidad no duraría mucho.

**Por que el 24 de Diciembre a las 21:17hs, Kobato Hanato desapareció de sus vidas.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_**Buenas! Sorpresa! Presentando aqui un nuevo capitulo antes de Navidad. Lo queria postear hace 3 dias, pero no lo podia terminar y despues la correccion... sepan disculpar los horrores ortograficos (que se que hay), pero prefiero subirlo para que me digan que tal esta!**_

_**Bueno la parte de Okiura y Sayaka la copie igual, ya habia incluido otros momentos del manga, asi q me parecio adecuado, aunque con un ligero cambio al final, obviamente.**_

_**Bueno tenia cosas para decir pero ahora no me acuerdo, voy a lo simple entonces:**_

_**Muchas gracias a los lectores que me siguieron desde que publique el 1 capitulo.**_

_**Bienvenidos aquellos nuevos lectores!**_

_**Muchisimas gracias por los reviews, como siempre les pido que siempre dejen mas, buenos o malos. Uno aprende mas de los errores de los aciertos ;)**_

_**Les mando un saludo enorme**_

_**Atte. Pitt-Sirius**_


End file.
